Never Let Me Go
by BrittzandTana
Summary: Dani Taylor is a senior from LA who is now in Lima due to a family situation. Santana Lopez is a junior from Lima, with a broken heart and no faith in "love". Can Dani convince Santana that love is real, even through all of the unavoidable problems that are trying to keep them apart? M for themes! Totally AU Dantana!
1. One

**A/N: Oh man, I was oh so confident about posting this and now that I'm about to, I am so worried that you all won't like it! This is my newest story, Never Let Me Go! Dantana, of course! If you've read my other story, When Dreams Come True, then you know that this story is aimed to be more angsty between the girls :S But I know a lot of you wanted that in WDCT, so it shouldn't be a surprise or disappointment :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana stuffed her physics text book into her neat locker. First period had been boring, like always, and now she grabbed her Algebra II text book for second period. Math was her least favorite subject, so needless to say, she was not excited about going to the class.

As she closed her locker, turning away from it as she did, her eyes caught on a head of blue hair moving through the hallway. The owner of the hair, a not-to-tall but not-to-short girl wearing black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket, walked confidently and superiorly. She definitely was not from Lima, Ohio.

Quinn approached Santana suddenly. "Thought you'd be in Algebra already," she commented, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Who's she?" Santana asked, nodding to the blue-haired girl as she turned the corner. Quinn caught a look at her, and made an O shape with her mouth.

"Oh, new girl," the blonde said, looking back to the Latina.

"That's all you have? Aren't you always the one who practically does a background check on every single new student the moment they register?" Santana asked her best friend, baffled.

"Of course that's not all I have," Quinn insisted, giving a slight shake of her head. "You've never shown any interest in new people anyway."

"Yeah well..." Santana glanced at the corner that the girl had just turned, as if she might still be there. "I like her hair."

Quinn was looking at her weird. "Okay. Well, her name is Danielle Taylor. She moved from Los Angeles, California after her parents had a nasty divorce, and she opted to come live with her aunt until the bad times in LA wear off. She's seventeen, a senior. She doesn't turn eighteen until just before her graduation."

"Wow, you're efficient," Santana complimented her best friend, impressed. _Danielle¸_ she thought, letting the name roll around in her head.

"And anyway, her hair is so not cool. It's gaudy. She's obviously an attention seeker, dressing like that and dying her hair that color. Thinking she can take over the school, or something," Quinn grumbled bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Well, I like her hair," Santana told the blonde, turned completely away from the corner that Danielle had turned. "She's not on the Cheerios?"

"Nope," Quinn answered. "Coach said she didn't try out, either."

"Well then, it looks like you're place as head bitch in charge is safe, Quinn Bitch," Santana told her thoughtfully. "I'm going to be late for Algebra. See you later."

"Yeah, see you," Quinn replied.

They parted ways, and as Santana entered her Algebra classroom and took her seat, she let her thoughts roam. Quinn was immediately threatened by this Danielle, which was understandable. She was gorgeous, seemingly confident, from LA, and she was a senior. Quinn and Santana were just juniors.

Santana, however, wasn't threatened. In fact, she was facing an entire different emotion. It wasn't new to her, honestly. Those butterflies floating around in her stomach. Her clammy hands. It wasn't a feeling of jealously or anything of the such. She found herself attracted to that blue headed girl, even though she hadn't even seen her face yet.

Santana had known that she was different since the beginning of sophomore year. Some things had happened to her with a friend, and they hadn't ended very well. Basically, her friend Brittany and her had slept together, but then the girl told her that it was just a one-time thing. Santana felt horrible about it, and it didn't help that just a month later, Brittany ended up moving to Oklahoma for her parents' work.

Ever since then, Santana had vowed to herself that she'd keep that part of herself a secret. She didn't know what it was exactly. Lesbian? Bisexual? Whatever, though, because it wasn't coming out anytime soon.

Well, now it seemed to want to push itself up and out of Santana. That blue-haired girl brought it out in her, but Santana needed to suppress it. As if the last time hadn't gone badly enough. There was no way she was going to go through anything of the sort again. Plus, the girl was a senior, and she likely was strictly into boys. Most girls were, anyway.

She found that her Algebra class was over relatively quickly, what with her extensive thinking, and she left and headed to her Spanish II class. She took Spanish because she already knew it, and she needed two credits to graduate. Suddenly, she realized that Spanish II could apply to seniors as well, and her heart sped up thinking that maybe Danielle would have it with her.

_That's crazy, Lopez. Stop thinking nonsense. You'll probably only ever see that girl in passing,_ she told herself. She needed to calm this down immediately, before she formed something even worse, a crush. She knew that would be the end of her. There was no way that she would survive it. Santana Lopez didn't do _crushes_.

As she stepped over the threshold to her Spanish class, she was sure that her jaw dropped all the way to the floor at the sight of this mysterious blue-haired girl. She quickly closed her mouth. Danielle was sitting in the only, previously empty seat in the classroom, which happened to be right next to Santana's.

Although she used to love having an empty seat next to her, she figured that it wouldn't bother her much having this senior sitting next to her. Although, this probably wouldn't help her situation at all.

Now, Santana could see her face. She was gorgeous. None of her features were odd or ugly, they were all soft. Her lips were a rosy pink, and they were full. Her eyes were dark brown, and Santana felt her breath hitch.

She slowly moved to her seat, setting her stuff down on her desk next to Danielle, who looked up at her with interest. Not wanting to seem shy or weird, Santana forced out, "Hey, new girl."

Danielle kept her eyes on Santana. "Hi." She looked down at the Santana's stuff as the Latina sat down. "This is your seat?"

"Yep," Santana replied, looking at her stuff for a moment before letting herself look up to Danielle. "You have a name?" Of course, Santana already knew her name, but she wasn't sure that she completely trusted Quinn, and she didn't want to seem like a creeper.

"Do you?" Danielle countered, looking at her pointedly.

"Santana," the Latina replied simply.

"Danielle," the blue-haired girl returned. "Are you a sophomore?"

Santana couldn't help but scoff. She had just turned seventeen. Did she really look like a sophomore? Most people had thought she was a junior when she was in sophomore year. "A junior." She tried to keep the bitterness in her voice to a minimum.

"Oh, sorry," Danielle told her, resting her elbow on the desk and setting her chin on her hand as she looked at Santana. "I'm not that good at guessing ages."

"It's fine," Santana forgave her immediately, surprising even herself. She wasn't forgiving. Apologies meant nothing to her. And yet, here she was. "You a senior?"

"Yep," Danielle answered, and Santana swore that her dark eyes moved over Santana's body. Santana tried not to gulp.

"So, where you from, _Danielle_?" Santana liked the way the girl's name roll off of her tongue. "No girl wearing those clothes can be from Lima." Did her tone sound flirty? On one hand, Santana wanted it to, but on the other, she hoped that it didn't.

"Los Angeles. You from here?" Danielle questioned.

"Yeah," Santana answered, giving her eyes a slight roll. "Lamest place to grow up. Would've much rather grown up in LA. Why'd you leave? Parents get a new job?"

Santana didn't know why she felt like she wanted to know this girl, even though she already knew the answers to her own questions. She felt like this was a totally different side of her, that even she hadn't ever seen.

"No, it's a little more complicated than that," Danielle answered.

"Hola!" came their Spanish teacher's voice. Santana felt herself sigh, realizing that class was going to start and that she could no longer talk to Danielle.

As class progressed, Santana was sure that she caught Danielle glancing at her more than once. Of course, that meant that Santana was glancing back just as many times, and the blue-haired girl was likely noticing it.

The bell rang at the end of class, dismissing them to leave third period. Santana began to grab her things, and Danielle stood, her things mostly already gathered. "See you later, Santana," Danielle told her.

"Yeah, you too, Danielle," Santana responded, giving the girl a smile.

Danielle moved around their desks, but then she stopped and put her hand on Santana's desk, just inches from the Latina's hand. Santana looked up at those dark eyes. "You can call me Dani."

And then she was gone.

_Dani. Dani. Dani._

Santana had felt her breath hitch as Dani had finished talking, and now her heart was beating way too fast. Their proximity in the moment, and the way Dani had spoken... it was the first time Santana had ever felt turned on by something since the beginning of sophomore year.

She quickly gathered her stuff and rushed out of her classroom, but she didn't see Dani anywhere. Taking a deep breath, she headed to her fourth period. English III. Good, a class Dani would definitely not have.

Not that she didn't want more classes with Dani, but she didn't think she could handle being around her at the moment. The effects that she already had on Santana were insane. How that look she gave her was electrocuting. Those dark eyes arousing, her pink lips totally kissable.

_Stop, Santana. Stop. You can't think like that. She wasn't flirting with you, she couldn't have been. Nothing like this ends happily,_ she reminded herself. Her heart seemed to sink at that reminder, just as she sunk into her chair in her English class. She had a feeling that today was going to be a bumpy day.

She was right. After her mood sunk in fourth period, it lifted again when she noticed that Dani had the same lunch as her. Of course, the girl was sitting with seniors, and Santana wasn't going to awkwardly approach her or anything. She made her way to the Glee Club members, where she'd started sitting a few months back.

She and Quinn used to sit with the Cheerios, since Glee Club was the loser club, but honestly, Santana felt safer with that group of "losers" than she did with the Cheerios. She felt no shame as she sat down next to her best friend at the table.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Mercedes questioned suspiciously. Of course she would be the one to ask. Mercedes was always looking for something new to gossip or talk about.

"Nothing," Santana insisted immediately, letting her smile drop from her face and sending the darker girl a glare.

"Are you on your period or something? You're acting really weird today," Quinn commented.

"No, I'm not on my period. And no, I'm not acting weird," Santana argued, beginning to eat her food. She didn't want a trial at the lunch table, so she quickly averted the topic entirely by asking Rachel, the talkative, annoying, diva of the club, "When are sectionals again?"

Quinn sent Santana a death glare as the short brunette began to rant about sectionals, which had been Santana's intention. The Latina just shrugged as she continued to eat her food. She tuned out Rachel and glanced across the cafeteria at the blue-haired girl sitting at her table with a bunch of seniors. She was laughing about something, and Santana couldn't help but want to see that smile, hear that laugh, again.

Dani, still smiling about whatever made her laugh, glanced away from her senior friends and suddenly met Santana's eyes. Dani wiggled her eyebrows at her, still smiling, and Santana felt her heart race pick up. She gulped and looked down at her food.

_Damn it, Lopez! You could have at least smiled back at her!_ Santana looked back over at the girl, and found that she was watching her with interest, her chin once again resting on her hand. Santana quirked an eyebrow at her, and Dani did the same back at her.

"Who are you looking at?" Quinn asked, turning towards the Latina curiously. Santana tore her eyes away from Dani immediately and looked at Quinn.

"No one. I just got lost in thought," she insisted, her words stumbling out ineloquently.

"Sure," Quinn answered sarcastically, making it clear that she didn't believe that one bit. She looked in the direction that Santana had been looking, and Santana huffed. She dared to peek at Dani, and was happy to see that she'd moved on to talk to her friends. She looked back at Quinn.

"I got lost in though," Santana insisted, going back to eating her food. She had to stop this before it got out of hand. She knew that she did. But she still let her eyes wander to the blue-haired girl occasionally. Was looking such a crime?

* * *

**Did you like it? I hate first chapters, or at least posting them. I'm always so afraid that no one is going to like it. Well, please review and let me know if you liked it or not :) Or if that's not your style, feel free to send me a PM. Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Also, as this story progresses, if you have ideas you would like used in this story, just ask and I'll see if I can put it in. I think I might not be able to do that as much in this story as I did in When Dreams Come True, just because it so much easier to write things into a fluffy story lol idk.**

**A couple little notes... This story will switch between 3rd person focused on Santana and Dani. Not in any order, though. These will be separated bye " - " and you'll be able to tell. Thoughts are in italics, texts are in bold. Also in the event of a flashback, if one occurs, it'll also be in italics. Same for dreams, but it will be made clear which is happening lool.**

**So yeah really hope you guys liked this first chapter... :3 Please review!**


	2. Two

**A/N: HOLY SHIT! The response I got to this story was maybe even bigger than the one I got for When Dreams Come True :3 I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"Seriously," Quinn said to Santana as they left the cafeteria, "what the hell is up with you? You were acting weird earlier, and even weirder at lunch. Are you okay? Like... you're not... pregnant or anything, right?"

Santana scrunched up her face and scoffed at her best friend. "No, Fabray, I'm not pregnant. Why would you assume that?"

Quinn raised her arms defensively. "Sorry, sorry! I just... I started acting really weird when I got pregnant."

"Well, I'm not you, blondie. And just so you know, I actually haven't slept with anyone in months," Santana snapped at Quinn. The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, seeming surprised.

"Oh really? Has someone finally learned to hold back her inner slut?" Quinn asked sarcastically. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a slut. And anyway, you can't say that. You got knocked up last year, remember?" Santana snapped back at her, walking faster towards their lockers.

"Yeah, but that was my first time. And I haven't even had sex since then," Quinn told her. "Haven't you slept with most of the guys at this school?"

"I'm not having this conversation," Santana told her loudly, seeing as the blonde was now falling behind her. Quinn sped up, trying to catch up with the Latina.

"Fine, whatever. You're not pregnant, and you're finally learning how to abstain," Quinn summed up. "So, is that why you're being weird? Not enough sex?"

"Oh my god, Fabray, do you _ever_ shut up?" Santana growled, stopping at her locker and beginning to unlock it.

"I'll stop guessing things if you just tell me why you're acting so weird. Maybe you can start with why you're avoiding the topic," Quinn suggested.

Santana looked at the blonde and shook her head. "Seriously, I'm not 'avoiding the topic'. There's nothing weird going on about me. Maybe you're the one acting weird. You sure you're not pregnant again?"

As she turned back to her locker, she saw a flash of blue hair moving down the hallway in her peripheral vision. She turned her head, and saw Dani moving through the hallway, probably to her locker.

"I'm _not_ pregnant, Santana," Quinn snapped at her. "Don't even _joke_ about that."

Santana turned her head to look at her best friend, but really she was really watching Dani behind the blonde. She wanted to see if her locker was nearby. "Whatever, blondie, I'm completely normal."

Quinn turned around and scanned the people moving through the hallway. "Who the hell are you looking at?"

"I'm not looking at anyone!" Santana exclaimed, raising her voice. "Lay off me, Fabray. Stop questioning my every action as if one of them is going to set off a bomb."

The Latina went to open her locker, but found that her mind was foggy from seeing Dani and that she couldn't remember her combo. She cleared it a couple of times, before she finally remembered and opened it.

_Shit. That used to happen with Brittany._

Santana pushed that thought away. She wasn't going to let Dani get to her head, or anywhere near her heart. Sure, she found herself attracted to her, and she was pretty sure she'd been flirting with her, but it couldn't happen. She was a senior, anyway. Santana wasn't big on dating people older than her. Was she?

She grabbed her things and left Quinn in the dust. She had her theater class next. It was honestly her favorite class. She loved to act, and she even liked that Rachel and Kurt were in it. They were actually the only two people she really knew in that class, and over the first month and half or so of school that had passed already, she had actually become friends with them.

She walked into the theater class room and approached Rachel and Kurt, who were talking about something Glee related. "Hey, dwarf, Lady-Face."

"Hey, Santana," Rachel returned, hardly fazed by the insult. "How are you today?"

Santana shrugged. "Today's kind of rough." The one thing she liked about being friends with Rachel and Kurt were that they didn't spill her every word to someone else, like Quinn did. They didn't judge her either, and to be honest, she'd probably come out to them first, if she had to.

"Oh, why? I noticed you were a little off today during lunch," Rachel admitted. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," Santana answered. "It's just—"

Her sentence caught in her throat when she saw a girl with a familiar head of blue hair step into the room and approach the theater teacher, Ms. Mongolia. Her eyes widened and then she snapped them back to her friends.

"U-um, sorry," Santana apologized. Kurt glanced at Dani, and quirked up an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it at all. "I guess I'm just not in a great mood today. Quinn is bugging the crap out of me."

"Are you still going to Glee today?" Kurt wondered, worried.

Santana pretended to hesitate, even though she knew she was going to go to Glee. It was literally the best part of her day, even if she didn't say so. "I guess so. A little music might cheer me up."

"Music heals everything," Rachel promised with a wide smile, and then Santana noticed that Dani was coming their way. She bit her lip, but tried not seem like she was acting weird. The last thing she needed was for Rachel to be bothering her trying to figure out what was up with her alongside Quinn.

"Hey, Santana," Dani said, taking the chair next to the Latina, on the opposite side from where Rachel was sitting with Kurt next to him. Santana turned towards the senior.

"Hey," Santana responded, smiling.

"Who's this?" Rachel asked curiously, looking at Dani with interest.

"Danielle," the blue-haired girl answered, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Danielle! I'm Rachel, this is Kurt," she said. Santana felt a groan coming, but she suppressed it. Why did Dani have to be in one of Santana's classes that also had Rachel and Kurt in it? This was so not Santana's scene, Dani was going to think she was insane.

"Likewise," Dani told them, smiling. She seemed very charismatic, and she spoke so eloquently.

Rachel got involved in a conversation with Kurt about something, and Santana turned so that she was fully facing Dani. "How's your first day going so far?'

"Pretty good. Most of my classes kind of suck though," Dani admitted with a shrug. "Pre-calc is a pain in the ass, not that it ever wasn't, and my AP Physics class is full of _total_ morons."

"Most people at this school are morons. Try to get used to it," Santana suggested.

"Who are the few people here that aren't morons, then?" Dani questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess that depends on your viewpoint. To most people, it's the Cheerios and the football players I guess," Santana answered.

"You're a Cheerio, aren't you?" Dani asked, looking at Santana's uniform. "Are you saying that they're morons?"

"Most of them," Santana admitted with a laugh. "I don't know, most of my friends are actually the jokes of the school, but I still manage to stay a little higher up on top."

"Wow, you should write a book. Lame and cool at the same time? Awesome," Dani joked with a laugh.

Santana rolled her eyes with a smile. "I'm in Glee Club," she offered for explanation. "It's really not a lame club, but everyone thinks that the people in it are losers."

"Are they losers?"

Santana turned to her friends behind her, and heard that they were ranting about Barbra Streisand or something. She turned back to Dani. "Yes, yes they are. But in a way, they're totally cooler than anyone else at school. Glee Club isn't just a club, it's the only place most of them can be themselves without being judged."

"So what about you? Why are you in Glee Club?" Dani asked curiously, resting her elbow on her knee and propping her chin up on her hand like she seemed to do a lot. _Damn, that's so cute_. Santana blinked. _Holy shit, Lopez, stop._

"It's the only place I can be myself," Santana admitted, putting herself into the "most of them" group she'd just spoken about. "Or at least, mostly myself."

"Mostly yourself?" Dani asked quizzically, raising her eyebrows. But then Ms. Magnolia began to speak, and Dani and Santana turned in their seats so that they were facing forward.

Santana really liked talking to Dani. It felt easy, although she was freaking out anyway. But she hated the feeling she had in her stomach, even still. The little butterflies, moving around too quickly and too forcefully. She couldn't crush on Dani. She couldn't crush on anyone.

She gave Dani a sideways glance, and then faced the teacher again. Sighing, she leaned back in her seat.

Easier said than done.

After theater, Santana just had US History and the home economics class that she was only taking because her mom had forced her. She said it was "muy importante' for her to learn to be an adult.

"What do you have sixth and seventh?" Santana wondered, a few minutes before the bell. On one hand, she wanted her to have home-ec with her, but on the other, she really didn't. Two classes and staring at each other at lunch was probably all of the Dani that Santana could handle without acting on her feelings, which she was desperately trying to push away.

"English IV and Government," Dani answered, not sounding too pleased with. "English is my least favorite class. I love to write... but I like to write songs, not essays and shit."

"You write songs?" Santana asked curiously.

"What about songs?" Rachel piped up, glancing at the two of them. Santana rolled her eyes at the girl.

"I write some. They're really not all that good, though," Dani answered, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you sing, too?" Kurt asked, exchanging an excited look with Rachel. Santana groaned and crossed her arms.

"You two are unbelievable," she muttered.

"I guess I sing a little," Dani answered, giving Santana a funny glance.

"You should join Glee Club!" Rachel exclaimed.

Dani bit her lip. "I'm not sure it's my scene."

"What _is_ your scene?" Santana questioned the blue-haired girl pointedly. She was hanging out with the Latina, and Glee was definitely Santana's scene. Or at least, one of them. The bell rang, and the four of them stood up.

"Yeah, maybe I'll come," Dani said, sounding nervous.

"Well, if you do," Santana started, grabbing her things and walking side by side with Dani to the door, "don't be nervous. If you have a good voice, you might even rank higher than Berry in there. We don't have any seniors."

"Yeah right," Rachel said, walking swiftly past the two of them.

Dani laughed. "Okay, I'll think about it. See you, Santana."

"Bye, Dani," Santana returned. As she turned to walk to US History, she found a smile stuck onto her face. When she realized it, though, she wiped it off immediately. She needed to get it together, seriously... She had to keep her emotions in check.

History and home-ec flew by quickly, which was surprising, considering how much Santana wanted to just be in Glee already. When she left home-ec, she made her way to her locker. She grabbed her backpack and tossed her homework in it, leaving everything else in her locker.

Quinn was at her locker just as Santana closed hers. "Hey," Santana said to her best friend. Despite all of their fighting, they always ended up friends again. That was pretty much the main reason that they were still best friends over the years.

"Going to Glee, right?" Quinn checked.

"Definitely. Let's go," Santana said as Quinn closed her locker, and they headed towards the choir room. As they entered, they saw that everyone else was already there. But no blue hair anywhere, and that got Santana to frown.

Rachel approached the Latina as Quinn went over to flirt with Finn, even though everyone knew he was with Rachel. "Is Danielle coming?"

"I'm not sure," Santana answered, glancing at all of the doors, but not seeing anyone come in. "I guess we didn't tell her what room it is."

"Well, if she's looking for it, she'll hear us singing," Rachel assured Santana, as if she knew how badly Santana wanted Dani to show up. Santana shrugged, trying to act indifferent, and went to set down her stuff and take a sit in one of the chairs in the back of the risers. Everyone else sat down as Mr. Shue came in, blabbing about sectionals.

Santana stared at the door, willing that already familiar head of blue hair to show up. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, she was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in a review! Or send me a PM! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**If you like fluffy Dantana stories as well as angsty ones, then go read my story When Dreams Come True :D**

**Don't have much time to comment anything here, so I hope you all had a great holiday! :D Please review!**


	3. Three

**A/N: Here's chapter three! Can't believe I've already got 101 followers! :o Also, I'm almost at 50 reviews... Here's how my reviewer shoutouts work, every fifty reviews, I give a shoutout. So my 50th reviewer gets a shoutout :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani finally found the choir room at three-twenty, which was twenty minutes after Glee Club started. She knew because she'd asked Principal Figgins about it and where it was, but his directions had been very unclear, and here she was, late. She hoped Santana was still there.

Dani got a weird feeling in her stomach when she was with Santana. It was the same feeling described to her by her friends back in LA, when they'd been dating boys. Dani hadn't ever been the dating type, honestly. She steered clear of guys, even though they were always asking her out. She just hadn't had the butterfly feeling in her stomach.

The one that she was now getting when she thought about that junior. She sighed as she approached the choir room. She heard loud talking, sounding like it was from that girl Rachel, and a man's voice, probably the teacher. Putting on her brave, fearless face, she opened the door and peeked in.

All of the heads turned towards the door, as if they were surprised that anyone would walk in. Dani's eyes immediately caught on the Latina sitting in the back of the room, next to the blonde cheerleader she'd been sitting with at lunch and talking to in the hallway. Dani gave her a wide smile, before looking to where the teacher was.

"Hi, I'm Danielle," she said, stepping into the room completely. "I'm new here, and I'm interested in joining Glee Club."

The teacher looked actually astounded that someone had said that. Maybe that should've been a clue that this place was so not cool, but Dani didn't back out. It was because of those two dark eyes staring at her from the back of the room. "Oh, hello, Danielle. Welcome to Glee Club. I'm Mr. Shue. We'd love to have you join, but we kind of have a policy that you have to sing for us to get in."

Dani flashed him a smile. "Okay."

Singing in front of people? It wasn't her thing. Playing guitar in front of people while singing? Maybe. But she didn't have her guitar with her, and she really didn't like playing on other ones for some reason. OCD maybe. As Mr. Shue moved to the chairs where everyone else was sitting, Dani slowly moved to the center of the room. She paused by the piano guy, and told him quietly the first song that came to her mind.

As the song started to play, Dani gave Santana smile before she began to sing.

_"This is the end._

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

_Feel the earth move and then,_

_Hear my heart burst again."_

Dani hadn't really ever thought her voice was all that great, but Santana seemed to be gaping at her. So she was either sounding amazing, or absolutely terrible. And considering no one had stopped her from singing, she had to guess that she wasn't doing too bad.

_"For this is the end._

_I've drowned and dreamed this moment,_

_So over due, I owe them,_

_Swept away, I'm stolen."_

Dani entered the chorus powerfully and confidently.

_"Let the sky fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_We will stand tall,_

_Or face it all together._

_Let the sky fall,_

_When it crumbles,_

_We will stand tall,_

_Or face it all together,_

_At skyfall."_

Mr. Shue cut her off, and the entire Glee Club stood and cheered. Dani felt her cheeks turn rosy, which honestly didn't happen often. "Wow, Danielle, that was amazing," Shue told her honestly. "We'd be happy to have you in our club. Are you a junior?"

Dani shook her head, "Senior."

"Oh, okay, let's welcome our new, only senior, Glee member!" Shue exclaimed, getting more applause and cheers from the Glee kids. Dani smiled, and did a little curtsy, before deciding that she was going to sit by Santana.

As she moved to the back of the chairs and took her seat next to the Latina, Mr. Shue started to talk about the club's sectionals competition.

Dani turned and looked Santana. "How'd I do?"

"Amazing! I can't believe you can sing like that!" Santana returned, sounding very excited. Dani felt herself blushing darkly, but she ignored it and smiled widely at the Latina.

"Thanks," she thanked, biting her lip. Santana locked eyes with her, but then quickly broke the gaze, leaving a little disappointment with Dani.

Dani didn't really understand what she was feeling when she looked at Santana. She'd just met this girl this morning. She's never really had interest in anyone as much as she did with Santana.

Dani shook her head slightly as she and Santana looked back at Mr. Shue. Dani hoped not to stay in Lima too long, she didn't need to get attached. Not by anything or anyone. Plus, she was sure that whatever vibe she thought she was getting from this junior was being made up in her own head.

"Alright, so all that's left for sectionals before practicing is the set list. I was thinking Journey, since it worked nicely last year—"

"Nicely?" the blonde cheerleader asked in disbelief. "We lost to Vocal Adrenaline using Journey at Regionals last year, Mr. Shue. We have to do something different this year."

"Quinn, I appreciate your opinion, but—"

"Mr. Shue, as bad as it makes me feel to admit it, I agree with Quinn on this matter. We need to do something that no one expects us to do," Rachel suggested.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Santana piped up. "Let's give the solos to people who aren't Rachel."

Rachel shot Santana a scowl.

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, a lot of us haven't gotten the chance to shine like we should," a darker girl told Mr. Shue.

"Yes, I know, Mercedes, but when it comes to competition, we need to use our best assets," Mr. Shue told her.

"And Rachel is our best asset?" Mercedes demanded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Shue, but there are some killer voices in here that are just as good as Rachel's."

"Agreed!" Kurt, the guy from Dani's theater class, exclaimed.

"Guys! Calm down! I'll think about it tonight and let you all know what we're going to do tomorrow, okay?" Shue asked.

"Fine," Mercedes grumbled. Rachel was sitting with her lips pursed and arms crossed. Dani had a feeling that Glee Club was going to be a fun place to just watch these people bicker. She got the feeling that arguments like this happened a lot.

Mr. Shue dismissed them all, and Dani grabbed her bag and stood up. She gave Santana a smile, before heading out of the room. Then, however, she heard her name said behind her. "Dani!"

She turned and saw Santana catching up with her. "Hey," Dani replied, smiling.

"Thanks for coming to Glee," Santana told her in quiet voice.

"No problem. It was fun," Dani admitted. "I have to go, my aunt told me not to stay too long after school. She's going to interrogate me on my first day of school and make me call my mom."

Dani realized that she had kind of spilled some of her personal life to Santana, but she honestly didn't care. She felt like she could trust Santana, even though she knew that she shouldn't. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Definitely," Dani returned, smiling. Santana turned to walk the other direction, and Dani couldn't' stop herself. "Wait, Santana."

The Latina turned back around, an eyebrow raised.

"Could I get your number? You're like the first friend I've made here," Dani admitted. She knew she shouldn't get Santana's number. She didn't need to have any real friends here, it would only make it harder to leave later. It had already been hard enough making the decision to leave her friends in LA. But it was that feeling in her stomach. It was so foreign, but she craved it.

"Sure," Santana said, smiling. "Can I see your phone?"

They traded phones, inserted in their numbers and then traded back. "I'll... text you or something."

"Okay," Santana agreed, and Dani swore that she looked nervous.

"See you tomorrow, Santana." Dani gave a little wave, before turning and heading towards the parking lot. As she looked down at the name in her phone, she felt her heart racing. Santana had put a little heart next to her name in Dani's phone.

Dani told herself to calm down as she walked out to her car. It was likely that Santana did that in all of her friends' phones. Of course, Dani and Santana had practically just met, but they were friends, right? Sort of? Maybe?

She got in her car and started driving home. As she drove, she noticed another car driving in a similar direction, and saw that it was that Quinn girl driving, and Santana was sitting in the passenger seat. Dani bit her lip and averted her eyes, keeping them locked on the road. That butterfly feeling was great, but she didn't trust it while she drove.

Quinn dropped Santana off in Lima Heights Adjacent, and Dani was astounded to find that Santana lived just five houses down from her aunt. It gave the blue-haired girl even more butterflies.

"Danielle? Is that you?" came her aunt's voice.

"Becca, I told you that you can call me Dani," Dani called back to her aunt. She entered the kitchen, where Becca was cooking something that smelled a little weird.

"I know, sorry. Your mom always calls you Danielle when she talks to me," Becca explained.

"Yeah, she doesn't call me Dani," the blue-haired girl answered. Actually, there were only six people that were allowed to call her Dani. That was her dad, Becca, Santana, and three of her best friends back in LA. It was a nickname that Dani had learned to treasure. When she was younger, her grandmother, a kind lady that Dani had always looked up to, gave it to her. She had told Dani to always be herself and to never stop dreaming. She died only a few months after giving Dani the nickname, and that's when she decided that only special people could call her Dani.

Santana was the only one she'd immediately given permission to. Once again, it had to do with that butterfly feeling, or something. Dani didn't understand it herself.

"How was school?" Becca asked.

"It was okay," Dani answered, her mind going back to Santana.

"You should call your mom."

"Nope," Dani argued, standing and heading upstairs to where her room was in her aunt's house.

"Dani! Danielle! Call your mother!"

"I'm good!" Dani objected. Dani had a sort of... rough relationship with her mother.

* * *

**More about Dani and her relationship with her mom should be in the next chapter... Wonder if anyone can guess why her relationship with her mom is rough? :P **

**I read "to never stop dreaming" when rereading this and had total WDCT feels. Am I right Dreamers? :P**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or you can send me a PM! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D**

**Most 3rd Person limited to Dani will not be in entire chapters. They'll be pieces of chapters and will be separated by " - " You'll see in the next chapter. This story is supposed to be mostly Santana focused, btw :P**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Four

**A/N: Surprise surprise! Two updates in one day! Lucky duckies!**

**First, though, a shoutout to my 50th reviewer! Userrrrr Itachi'spein :D Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following! So glad you guys like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana looked down at her phone as she flopped down into her bed. Dani's contact was glaring back at her, daring her to call or send a text. Dani had said that _she _would text _her_, right? So Santana should wait. Right?

_Lopez, you shouldn't even be this excited over something like having her phone number. Nothing is going to come from this._ She told herself, following it with a sigh. But Dani's name was taunting her, and she finally couldn't resist.

**To Dani- Hey!**

Santana didn't receive an immediate reply, but she tried not to let that bother her. Dani was probably calling her mom or her friends from LA or something like that. It wasn't like she had no life and could just text Santana whenever. And even if she did see the text, Santana probably wasn't very high on her priority list either.

It was just a couple minutes later that her phone beeped. She scrambled for it and opened the text immediately, feeling a little too nervous and excited for this text message.

**From Dani- Hey there! I saw Quinn driving you home, you live like five houses away from my aunt!**

Santana widened her eyes. She hadn't noticed that. She glanced at her window, wondering if she could see Dani's house from it. Looking back at her phone, she typed out a response.

**To Dani- Really? Wow, what a coincidence. Piece of advice, don't head into Lima Heights from here. It's deadly there.**

**From Dani- Thanks for the tip ;) What're you up to, junior?**

Santana bit back a grin. That winky face practically killed her emotions. However, she quickly removed the grin from her face. This was bad, like really bad. She couldn't like Dani. Even if somehow their relationship ended up happening or even working, Dani would graduate a year before Santana. No matter what happened between them, however amazing it could be, it wouldn't end well. That was a fact, and Santana wasn't going into a relationship that was doomed to fail.

**To Dani- Nothing much. Putting off homework. What about you?**

Keeping it simple. No winky faces, or smiley faces. Maybe this whole crush and flirting thing could die down and they could be friends. However, as Santana thought that, her mind flashed back to Brittany, and she shuddered. That never died down, not until the blonde had entirely rejected her of course.

**From Dani- You know, just laying in my bed... ;)**

_Holy shit_. How could Santana keep it simple when the girl was saying things like that? Santana couldn't even tell if it was supposed to just be dirty or flirty and dirty or... _Stop over thinking everything, Santana._

**To Dani- Lol, sounds like fun. ;)**

_No, no, no_ _that wasn't simple enough!_ Her mind screamed at her, but she pressed the send button anyway. She took a deep breath. She was getting way too invested in this texting conversation with a girl she just met. Although, she felt like she'd known her for a _least_ a week. Which was insane. Since she just met her that morning.

**From Dani- Hah. Hey, I'll text you back later. My aunt's going all crazy at me to call my mom.**

**To Dani- Why don't you just call her then?**

_Santana, you just crossed the line. You just met her. Stop getting in her space_, her inner self told her fingers, but they still pressed the send button. Seriously, the Latina didn't know what the hell was up with her.

Luckily, Dani didn't seem to feel as though Santana had crossed the line.

**From Dani- Let's just say we don't get on so well. I've always been closer to my dad. They just divorced, which is why I'm here. Things got kind of crazy with the court shit... I'm not eighteen yet so they're still battling custody. I know it'll end up being my mom, which annoys the shit out of me. Luckily, though, their issues will probably stretch out for most of my senior year, so I won't be stuck with her for long.**

**From Dani- Sorry for that long text and unloading that on you. I shouldn't have said more than you asked for.**

Santana felt something in her chest like a warmth. It felt good to know that Dani trust her with something personal like that. But then again, maybe Dani was always open about that kind of stuff.

On the other hand, Santana had noticed that no one else seemed to call Dani by her nickname. She told Rachel and Kurt her name was Danielle, and same for Mr. Shue and the rest of Glee Club. If Santana had to guess, she'd say that there were very few people that got to call Dani by her nickname. But... why Santana?

**To Dani- It's no problem, really. It sucks that all that shit is going in your life. I wish I could help somehow, but I don't know what it's like at all.**

**From Dani- Don't worry about it. Be right back, calling her now.**

_DDD_

Dani clicked the home button on her phone and moved to the call app.

"Are you calling her?" came Becca's voice from downstairs.

"Yes!" Dani yelled back. She was tired of hearing Becca go on and on about how she needed to call her mom and "check in with her". Dani was here specifically to get away from her mom. She was beginning to rethink her decision of letting her aunt call her Dani.

Also, the blue-haired girl didn't want to stop texting Santana. Santana, who she had just let in on a big detail of her present life. Granted, she didn't tell her all of the stuff that had happened between her and her mom, but that was a completely different story.

She clicked the "Mother" contact and held the phone to her ear, willing the phone to go to voice message. But no, her mom answered with a, "Hello honey!"

"Hey. Was just calling to 'check in' with you," Dani muttered.

"How was you first day of school in Lima?" her mom asked, curious. Her mom had really wanted her to stay in LA, even with the divorce going on, but Dani had managed to convince her that she needed to be somewhere else for it or it would drive her insane.

"It was good," Dani answered simply. _Don't you have work or something, mom?_ Is what she wanted to ask.

"Good, make any new friends?"

"Sure."

"Meet any cute boys?"

Dani bit her tongue to hold back the remark she wanted to spit out. "I have to go. Bye."

"Oh. Bye, Danielle!" her mom managed to squeeze in before Dani hung up. She wanted to talk to someone about her mom, but she couldn't call her best friend who was in LA, because it was three hours behind there, and they were still in school. And she sure as hell wasn't going to talk to Becca. Dani's aunt was way too defensive for her sister.

That left one person. Santana. But talking about her mother and her issues with her mother with Santana meant opening up a whole 'nother discussion about things that she wasn't sure Santana wanted to discuss. But she had to try, right? She needed to talk to someone before she exploded.

**To Santana- Are you a good listener?**

_SSS_

Santana glanced down at the text and hesitated. Sure, she could listen. She wasn't used it really. She tuned out people a lot, but she felt like she could really listen to Dani. Her voice was sort of hypnotizing.

**To Dani- Depends on what I'm listening to.**

**From Dani- I really need to talk to someone about my mom. I'm sorry, I know you barely know me, but my friends in LA are still in school, and I don't trust my aunt to talk to about this... and well, really, I trust you more than I probably should.**

Santana felt herself blush, and she cursed herself. _Lopez, stop being such a softie. You can't like this girl. Remember, she's likely straight, and she's graduating at the end of this year._

**To Dani- I can listen.**

Her phone rang just seconds later, and Santana answered nervously. "Hey," she said, keeping the nerves out of her voice and sounding softer than she had ever spoken before.

"Hey," Dani returned. She sounded really unstable, which was a huge change from how she seemed at school. It worried Santana. She knew that a lot of the times, people who seemed stable were often not. That included herself as well. Even Santana had problems that made her stay up and cry herself to sleep every now and then. Just... no one knew about them.

Santana waited patiently for Dani to start talking. Her job was to listen, not to push the older girl for information.

"Santana, can I ask you a really personal question?"

Santana felt her stomach tie up into knots. So much for listening. Although she felt the word "no" on the tip of her tongue, and her brain knew that's what she should say, some other part of her body forced out the word, "Sure."

"Are you gay?"

The question hit Santana like a slap in the face. Never once had someone asked her that, although the question had played through her own mind so many times. She hadn't ever answered it with "yes I am gay" in her mind, but she knew she was different.

"You... you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to," Dani insisted. "Really, I shouldn't be asking. I just... I—"

"It's fine," Santana answered, once again surprised at the softness in her voice. "I... I don't know what I am. I... I like girls, I g-guess." Her dark eyes darted around the room, as though something in there would hear her and somehow relay those words to everyone else in the town.

"Oh," Dani breathed out, sounding surprised almost. "O-okay. Well, I'm gay. And not that many people know. My best friend in LA, my dad and m-my mom. But see, a few years back, I told my parents together, and it didn't go all too well."

Santana didn't say anything. This was where she just got to listen, and she knew that she would never be able to tune something so important out.

"My mom was outraged, and she practically kicked me out. For two days I slept at my best friend's house, before my dad knocked some sense into my mom. It wasn't ever the same after that. She's always distant, she doesn't act like she cares about me, not usually, anyway. When she does, she pretends like she has no idea that I'm gay, even though I _know_ she knows by the way that she talks to me when she's not caring," Dani ranted.

Santana bit her lip.

"And now that they're getting a divorce, my mom wants custody of me, and it's horrible. She hates me, and she wants to force me to live with her until I turn eighteen? What the hell, I seriously don't understand. I'm just... I'm so mad at her that sometimes if I don't rant it out, I feel like I'm going to explode," Dani explained. "You know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Santana answered, not sure that she actually knew that feeling. She kept a lot of things locked inside.

"Do... do your parents...?"

"No," Santana answered. "No one really knows besides me. And you. And I guess... one other person, but..."

"Quinn?" Dani guessed.

"No. This girl, she used to be my best friend, but I fell in love with her. And one night she slept with me, and then proceeded to tell me that she was just experimenting and that she didn't like me like that. Then, coincidentally, she moved for her parents' jobs like a month later," Santana explained. For some reason, it felt really good to finally say that out loud. She had been in love with Brittany. "I guess you could say that I'm still kind of affected by it. I haven't told anyone."

"Oh," Dani breathed out. "Well, thank you for listening, Santana."

"Anytime," Santana replied sincerely. They were silent for a moment.

"Would it be okay if I came over? I really don't want to just sit around for the next few hours. It builds on my stress," Dani explained in a rush after asking the question.

"Of course, do you know which house it is?' Santana asked, moving to her window and looking out it. She saw the head of blue hair leave a house five houses down and across the street from her own house. The sight made her smile.

"Yep," Dani answered, looking over at the house.

"Great. See you in a minute, then," Santana piped up, smiling.

_Wait. Holy shit. Dani is coming to my house._

* * *

**Did you guys like this chapter? You know a lot more about Dani now, and both girls know that the other is gay :D I wonder how that'll work out...**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or you can send me a sweet lil PM! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana for mini spoilers and other fun shtuff :3 :D**

**My apologies, the " - " doesn't work on FF. When switchin to Dani "POV" there is a** _DDD_ **and when switching to Santana "POV" there is a** _SSS_. **Hope that's simple enough :)****  
**

**Hope you guys liked it! Goodnight! Please review!**


	5. Five

**A/N: Heyooo! Wrote up another chapter of this story in about an hour an a half. Seriously, I have so much inspiration for this!**

**As you were all waiting for, here is Dani at santana's house... :3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door downstairs, and Santana felt her heart begin to race. _Chill, Santana. She's just at your house. Nothing is going to happen, even if she is gay. She's a senior, you're a junior. So stop thinking like that._

Santana went downstairs, thanking the heavens that her parents weren't here, and opened the front door. Dani stood there, smiling at her. "Hey," Santana said, feeling awkward, even though they had only been talking on the phone just a moment ago.

She let Dani inside and closed the front door behind her. "Nice house," Dani commented, looking around. "It's bigger than most of the ones here."

"My dad's a doctor," Santana offered up for explanation. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I sort of lost my appetite talking to my mom," Dani admitted to the Latina, who nodded in understanding.

Santana led Dani upstairs to her room, where the blue-haired girl plopped down on Santana's bed. _Danielle Taylor is sitting on my bed._ _Calm down, Lopez._

Dani was looking curiously around the room as Santana tried to casually stand there. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable in her own bedroom, but it likely had something to do with those dark colored eyes scanning around it.

Dani's eyes caught on an acoustic guitar that was standing in the corner of Santana's bedroom. "Do you play?" she asked immediately.

Santana shook her head. "My dad got that for me a couple years ago, and I tried to learn, but I got bored. Why, do you play?"

"Yeah. It's my passion before singing," Dani explained, still looking at the guitar. "Can I use it? I usually don't play other guitars besides mine, just because it feels so alien I guess, but I think yours is almost identical to mine."

"Definitely," Santana replied, and as Dani stood to go get the guitar, Santana allowed herself to sit on one side of her bed. She was feeling a little less awkward now, and she was really excited to hear Dani play. When the blue-haired girl had gotten the guitar off of its stand, she brought it back to the bed and sat there so that she was facing Santana. Propping the guitar up on her leg, she strummed all of the strings to be sure it was tuned before she looked up at Santana.

"What do you wanna hear me play?" she wondered.

"I don't know, what can you play?" Santana countered.

"A lot of stuff," Dani answered.

"Do you sing while you play?" the Latina asked curiously, remembering how amazing Dani's voice was in Glee today.

Dani shook her head. "No, not usually. I mean, I probably could... Then again, I'd probably mess up."

"You're not as confident as you first appear, you know?" Santana asked her with a chuckle.

Dani raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that I ever appear very confident anyway."

"Really?" Santana asked, genuinely surprised. "You _walk_ more confidently than even Quinn, which is saying something big."

"Huh, I guess I didn't notice," Dani muttered, looking down at the guitar. She seemed embarrassed or something, and Santana suddenly felt bad for saying whatever it was that she said wrong.

"It's not a bad thing," Santana insisted.

"I guess you're right," Dani returned. "Now, you have to think of something for me to play. And you can sing, if you want."

"I can't think of anything," Santana admitted with a light laugh.

"Okay, I have one," Dani decided. "Sing along."

She began to play, and Santana caught on to what the song was immediately, and she began to sing.

_"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground,_

_From the start._

_You put your arms around me,_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_How many times will you let me,_

_Change me mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life,_

_Or if I'll drown._

_I hope that you see right through my walls,_

_I hope that you catch me,_

_Cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

Santana tried to avoid looking at Dani's eyes, because this song said so many things. It wasn't her idea, though, so there could be no way that Dani thought that Santana meant any of this...

_"The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved._

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me,_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls,_

_I hope that you catch me, _

_Cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home!"_

Dani sang the background "home"s, and Santana found herself finally looking at those gorgeous brown eyes. Her voice was addictive.

Santana kept singing.

_"I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth,_

_And I've never opened up,_

_I've never truly loved..._

_Till you put your arms around me,_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..."_

Dani expertly played the guitar, hardly looking down at it as she did. Santana was very impressed by her playing.

Before Santana could start to sing again, Dani's voice rang out.

_"I hope that you see right through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me,_

_Cause I'm already falling!_

_I'll never let our love get so close,_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home!_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home..."_

"Wow, you play amazingly," Santana complimented.

"I love your voice," Dani replied, looking baffled. "You sound way better than me."

"No, I don't," Santana argued, realizing that Dani hadn't heard her sing until that song. "But thanks."

"You sound like an angel," Dani whispered out, her eyes locked with Santana's. But she quickly blinked and looked down at the guitar. "I got my first guitar when I was in second grade. My grandma bought it for me. She told me to express myself through the music."

Santana tilted her head slightly, waiting for Dani to continue.

"I taught myself how to play, because my mom didn't want to pay for lessons. I've been playing ever since, though," Dani explained.

"Wow," is all Santana could get out.

Dani messed with the strings on the acoustic. "I could teach you to play if you wanted."

"Oh, no thanks. I'm not that interested in learning it, honestly," Santana admitted. "And I would never compare to you, anyway."

"Okay. You stick to singing, I'll stick to guitar," Dani agreed, smiling at the Latina.

"Oh, but you have to sing, too. Your voice is mesmerizing," Santana insisted. Dani quirked up an eyebrow, smirking, and Santana realized what the blue-haired girl was trying to do. "Oh fine, teach me how to play the thing."

Dani grinned, and Santana felt her breath catch in her through. "Okay!" She handed the guitar to the Latina and began to give her verbal instructions on how to play, pointing to certain strings at different times. But Santana started to get confused an hour or so after they started, and she huffed. "I'm never going to get this."

"You're just not sure enough of where your fingers need to be," Dani insisted with a shake of her head. She grabbed Santana's left hand and moved her fingers so that they were pressed onto the correct strings. A current of electricity seemed to travel through Santana's whole body at the touch, and she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. She just hoped that Dani hadn't noticed. "See, like this."

Santana tried again, now that her fingers were in the right spot, and found that she already sounded much better. "Oh, wow."

"Okay, now move your fingers here and here," Dani instructed, pointing at the strings. Santana did exactly what the senior said, but she already missed the feel of Dani's hand on her own.

Another hour later, and Santana was getting the hang of it. She finally set the guitar back on the stand, after Dani had approved her beginner skills. "Are you hungry now?" Santana asked. It was seven in the evening now. Santana knew her parents wouldn't be home for a while, still. Her mom was a nurse at the hospital, where her dad was also a surgeon. They usually worked early mornings and late nights, leaving Santana alone for most of the time.

"Yeah," Dani admitted.

"Let's make sandwiches or something," Santana suggested. Dani stood in agreement, and they left Santana's room and went downstairs into the kitchen. As she Santana opened the fridge to retrieve sandwich making ingredients, Dani sat herself down on a barstool at the kitchen bar.

"You know, you're the only friend I have that's younger than me, grade whys," Dani admitted.

"Well, age whys, I'm hardly younger than you. I'm seventeen," Santana told the blue-haired girl. "Although you thought I was fifteen going on sixteen."

Dani rolled her eyes. "No, I thought you were sixteen. And honestly, you can't have turned seventeen more than a couple months ago, so really I wasn't far off."

Santana chuckled. "Whatever. When do you turn eighteen?"

"May. Right before graduation," Dani replied unenthusiastically.

"What day?"

"Twenty-first. Is your birthday in August?" Dani wondered.

"Nope, September twenty-first," Santana answered. "I guess that makes us exactly four months apart."

"A couple months earlier and you'd be a senior," Dani told her.

Santana couldn't help but hear a tinge of sadness in Dani's tone. Was she as upset about the fact that since they were in two different graduating classes, it would be so hard for them to ever be together? Santana tried not to think about it.

"Yep, but here I am, a junior," Santana replied with a shrug. "But if I was a senior, I probably wouldn't have many friends. Most of the seniors here at the moment are druggies, honestly. The junior class is much smarter than most of them, just saying. I mean, you're the exception of course."

Dani shrugged. "Some of the seniors here seem nice. But..."

"But?"

_DDD_

Dani looked into Santana's eyes. She didn't want to say the wrong thing, or anything that would lead to something more. But... at the same time, she did. Unfortunately, this very conversation screamed that there was no way that Dani and Santana could ever be... _something_.

"But I haven't really connected with any of them," Dani finally answered, dropping her eyes to look at the counter. Suddenly, a sandwich appeared below her face, and she looked up and smiled Santana, who was now coming around to sit down at the bar with Dani. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Dani had so many things she wanted to say to the Latina running and swirling through her head. But she couldn't... she'd just met Santana that morning, even though it felt like a week or more already. She'd never been so immediately honest with someone... not ever.

Santana asked Dani a question before the blue-haired girl could sort out her thoughts enough to say something, "So why am I allowed to call you Dani?"

"What do you mean?" Dani asked carefully.

"Well, you didn't tell anyone else to call you Dani. They all call you Danielle," Santana commented.

"Oh, yeah," Dani started, "my grandma, the one who bought me the guitar when I was in second grade, she gave me that nickname a few months before she died, when I was twelve. It's just really special to me, and only a few people are allowed to call me it."

"Okay, so why me?" Santana wondered. "You... you just met me."

"It's like I said before. I trust you more than I probably should," Dani admitted.

Dani bit her lower lips nervously. She felt like maybe this was information that she should be withholding from the Latina. "Same here," Santana answered, to Dani's relief. "You're the first person I've ever told about... Brittany."

"Why not Quinn? Isn't she your best friend?"

"I don't trust her with something like that. She's a huge gossiper, and she and I have an unstable relationship. We're always mad at each other, even as best friends," Santana explained.

"Well how about Rachel and Kurt? You seemed to be pretty close with them in theater," Dani suggested.

"I could probably trust them... but I don't. Not yet anyway. I don't trust anyone, really," Santana admitted sadly. "Brittany kind of shattered me. There's still not much holding me together in some aspects. Trust, love... I'm not sure I'll be able to do either of those things again."

"You can always try," Dani pointed out.

Santana shook her head. "No, I can't. I've already realized by now that love doesn't exist. Or, true love doesn't at least. Nothing can prove that wrong to me now."

Dani felt her heart ache as she looked at Santana longingly. She wanted nothing more than to lean forward and press a sweet kiss to the Latina's lips, but she knew that she couldn't. Santana didn't believe in love. Dani was the opposite, she believed in love ahead of everything else. Love was what kept her going everyday. Whether for music, or a person, or a thought. "Oh."

Santana looked at Dani, and Dani averted her eyes immediately. She didn't want Santana to see her reaction to that statement. She might realize that Dani liked her, and that couldn't happen. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Dani insisted, looking up and smiling at the Latina. "We all have our beliefs. I'm not sure there's anything that could break my belief in love. But I've never had what happened to you, happen to me, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, you're amazing anyway, love is sure to come to you," Santana reasoned. Dani felt her heart clench. Why was this so painful? She had only just met Santana that morning.

"If that reasoning were true, than you would have love, too," Dani whispered out to the Latina. "You're pretty awesome, Santana, but I don't think that you realize it."

"I'm not," Santana argued, shaking her head. "I'm a bitch, I'm selfish, I—"

"You're not," Dani argued.

Santana looked at Dani sadly. "You don't need to defend me, Dani. You've known me for a day, you hardly know me."

"And yet at the same time, I know you better than your best friend knows you," Dani answered sadly. "I should probably head home, before Becca flips out."

"Okay," Santana replied, avoiding Dani's eyes. Dani felt a longing and a sadness in her heart. She hated this feeling. She needed to get over this as soon as possible.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dani promised, forcing a smile at Santana, who forced one back.

_SSS_

Dani felt all too close to, and yet way too far away from Santana. After what Dani had said to her, Santana was almost ready to believe in love again. _Don't, Santana. It doesn't end well, remember?_

Unfortunately, she did remember. But as she longingly watched Dani walk out of her house, she didn't care what happened in her past. She knew that she should jump up, should stop Dani and tell her that. But she was a bitch, and she was selfish, and she knew that if she was with Dani, she couldn't afford to be selfish. Dani would leave after this year, Santana knew that. And so she stayed glued to her seat at the bar and let her heart long for that girl who already seemed to have wiggled her way closer to Santana's heart than anyone had ever been.

* * *

**Song was Arms by Christina Perri. Not sure if I said it in chapter 3... the song used for Dani's Glee audition was Skyfall by Adele. (did I say that before? lol)**

**I hope you guys liked this. The next two chapters should be coming shortly, but I warn you that while they both made sense to me, they feel sort of all over the place. Cut me some slack though when you read the next two chapters... I wrote this chapter and those two all in a matter of six hours, sitting downstairs with my nephews and family running around and crazy holiday stuff going on lol.**

**Almost said "goodnight" but it's only 2PM. Feels late though, I'm so tireeed. Meh.**

**I'm not sure that I'll update this tomorrow, but for any Dreamers reading this, I WILL update When Dreams Come True tomorrow MORNING! Morning my time, like earlier than this update was. I'm doing that specifically for my readers in Europe, since it's 5 and 6 hours ahead of me there, and I want you all to be able to read it before New Years lol. I don't know how that works out with Australian readers lol.. :S**

**Sorry, that was totally off topic. Had to say it somewhere, and that doesn't fit in a tweet.**

**Speaking of tweets! Follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! I tweet mini spoilers sometimes, and also if you don't like reviewing, that's a great way to give me feedback anyway :D**

**Have a good day/night, lovelies :D Please review!**


	6. Six

**A/N: Here's your next chapter!**

**I hope you all had a beautiful New Year :) I spent mine with my family, sipping sparkling cider and dancing around and playing games until three in the morning :) Here's to a beautiful 2014!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next morning, Santana woke up with a heavy heart. She felt strangely depressed, even though nothing had happened that Santana hadn't expected. Well, actually, she was now pretty sure that Dani liked her as more than a friend, which wasn't expected. And now Santana was sure that she'd blown all the chances she had to be something more with Dani.

It was probably for the best, though.

And that's what she told herself all morning as she dressed into her Cheerios uniform, put her hair up in its high pony and did her makeup. She grabbed a quick piece of toast, and then her backpack, and left the house.

Santana stood on her driveway and waited for Quinn to stop in front of her house. When she did, Santana hopped in the passenger seat and the blonde began to drive to school.

The Latina couldn't help but notice a car, driven by a girl with a head of blue hair, driving just behind them. "What were you doing yesterday? I texted you a billion times," Quinn told her.

"I was busy," Santana responded. She _was_ busy, until around six thirty. But Quinn didn't need to know that the rest of her night was spent listening to depressing music in her headphones, while laying on her bed and glaring at her guitar as if it had fangs.

"Too busy to text me back?" Quinn snapped, frowning.

"Yes, blondie. You're not my highest priority in life," Santana replied with a glare.

"What is, then?" Quinn questioned curiously. Santana didn't answer, she just shook her head and looked down at her phone. She actually hadn't checked it since Dani came over yesterday.

She opened her texts and found a bunch from Quinn, and then there was one from Dani, this morning.

**From Dani- Gandhi once said "Where there is love, there is life."**

Santana felt something in her heart flutter. She didn't know what to reply, and she knew that it wouldn't mater if she did anyway, since Dani was driving at the moment. Santana was sure that Dani wouldn't be the kind of person to text and drive.

"What are you blushing about?" Quinn questioned, quirking up an eyebrow.

Santana locked her phone. "I'm not."

"Can you see your cheeks right now? You might as well have painted them red," Quinn insisted.

"I just don't feel well. Maybe I'm feverish," Santana tried. Quinn just shook her head, clearly not believing the Latina.

"Well, if you ever want to let me in and tell me all of your clearly numerous secrets, I'll be here," Quinn told her a little bitterly.

Santana didn't say anything as they pulled up to the school. They were really early, like always, since they had cheer. Santana couldn't help but wonder why Dani was coming to school so early. Also, she couldn't help but notice that Dani parked only a few spaces away from Quinn in the student parking lot.

Santana grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. She and Quinn headed out toward the field, and Santana felt her phone vibrate. She quickly looked at the text.

**From Dani- Baldwin once said "Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up."**

Santana turned her head and saw Dani looking at her by the front of the school. The Latina quickly looked away. Dani was trying to convince her that love was real, that much was clear. But Santana wouldn't have it. She already told Dani that nothing would change her mind about the nonexistence of true love.

**From Dani- Orson Welles once said "We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we are not alone."**

**To Dani- What are you doing?**

**From Dani- Barbara De Angelis once said "Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible – it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."**

"Who's texting you?" Quinn questioned as they neared the field, where most of the other Cheerios already were.

"A friend," Santana answered simply.

**To Dani- Seriously what are you doing?**

**From Dani- Do you trust me?**

**To Dani- I guess so.**

**From Dani- Did you trust Brittany?**

**To Dani- Yes.**

**From Dani- Joyce Brothers once said "The best proof of love is trust."**

**To Dani- Dani, this isn't going to work.**

"Well, Coach is going to be here any minute, so you might want to put that away," Quinn suggested.

**From Dani- Shakespeare once said "The course of true love never did run smooth."**

**From Dani- Let that sink in. I'll see you in Spanish.**

Santana sighed and stuck her phone in her backpack as she tossed it aside on the field with the other ones.

"Who is this friend? Boy or girl?" Quinn questioned, giving Santana look of concern. "You look upset."

"She's a girl," Santana answered. "And I'm not upset. Just doing a lot of thinking."

"If you wanna talk, you know I'm here," Quinn told her. Santana didn't trust Quinn enough to talk to her about this, but she smiled and nodded anyway.

Santana went through cheer practice contemplating all of those quotes that Dani had sent her. Dani was so persistent, so determined to get Santana to believe that true love did exist. Why? Dani knew as well as her that a school year difference in a relationship couldn't end well. Did she just feel sorry for Santana? Santana didn't appreciate pity.

Although, she had a hard time believing that Dani just pitied her. Maybe she was trying to just help Santana. Nevertheless, the Latina didn't think it was going to work.

After cheer practice, Santana fixed her hair and reapplied some of her makeup, her deodorant and some perfume. Then she left the locker room and pulled out her phone.

**To Dani- Dani, I appreciate you trying to help, but I really don't think that quoting a bunch of people talking about love is going to help me believe that it exists.**

**From Dani- Do your parents love each other?**

**To Dani- Yeah, I guess.**

**From Dani- Then how can you believe that love does not exist?**

**To Dani- In my own experience, it doesn't.**

**From Dani- You loved Brittany didn't you? Are you saying that you never did actually love her?**

**To Dani- Love itself does exist. But mutual, true love? No. And anyway, my parents aren't perfect. They fight, most couples do. How can that be true love?**

**From Dani- You're scared to love. That's why you say those things. You don't want to take the risk that you'll get hurt again. Santana, everyone goes through heartache before they're truly happy. We don't live in a perfect world, and nothing ever happens perfectly.**

**To Dani- I have to go to physics. See you in Spanish.**

Santana huffed. Why was this making her so angry? She wasn't just mad at Dani, not really. _You're mad because what she is saying makes sense._

**From Dani- Don't shut me out, Santana. I'm just trying to help you.**

_I know._

Santana took a shaky breath as she got to her locker and grabbed her physics stuff. Time for another bumpy day.

By the time Spanish came around, Santana found her heart racing. She couldn't stop thinking about Dani, and all of those quotes, and her reasoning. It all made so much sense. Why was it so hard for Santana to accept that?

She took her seat next to Dani, who was writing something on a piece of paper and didn't seem to notice that Santana had come into the room. Her eyes looked up tentatively at the Latina. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana returned, finding her voice softer than she'd ever heard it.

"I'm sorry," Dani told her, sitting up straighter. Santana gave her a quizzical look. "If I made you mad this morning."

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," Santana insisted.

"But you're mad," Dani stated, not believing the Latina.

"No, I'm not," Santana argued. "I'm just... conflicted."

"I'm sorry," Dani apologized again, frowning and looking physically upset. Santana shook her head.

"Don't be sorry. You're just trying to help me," Santana replied. Dani frowned deeper.

"I know, and I should stay out of your business. I've known you for a day," she commented.

"It feels like so much longer," Santana said, before she could catch herself. Dani's eyes lingered on the Latina.

"Yeah, it does," she agreed. "But seriously, I should stay out of your business. If you don't think love exists, who am I to prove you wrong?"

"You have every right to try to prove that I'm wrong," Santana insisted. She _wanted_ to be proven wrong. She wanted love to exist. Doesn't mean that it did, though.

"Clearly, it's not that easy," Dani grumbled.

"Then try harder," Santana suggested, her voice quiet as she looked at the blue-haired girl. Dark eyes looked up and met hers.

Then their Spanish teacher began to talk, and their eyes darted away from one another. Whether true love existed or not, Santana knew that she was doomed by this girl.

_DDD_

Dani spent Spanish class with her mind focused on the girl sitting next to her. How do you convince someone that love is real, when they're so set on believing that it's not?

As if that was her only problem, though. She was crushing way to hard on Santana, who clearly wasn't interested in any sort of relationship. Not to mention that at the end of the school year, Dani was planning on going back to LA and then off to make something of herself in this life. And Santana would be staying here in Lima to finish her senior year.

Dani felt herself sigh. Why did this have to be so hard? Maybe moving to Lima was a bad idea. Maybe she should've stayed in the middle of all of the custody crap and gone on with her normal life. Then she wouldn't be here, sitting next to the most gorgeous girls she'd ever seen, who she happened to be crushing on, who was a junior and who didn't believe in love.

After Spanish, Dani stood up and flashed Santana a smile. "See you later."

_SSS_

At lunch, Santana found herself barely touching her food. She felt like she was slowly sinking down into a pit of quicksand that she would never be able to get out of. She had known Dani for a little over a day, and already her feelings for her had increased by a tenfold.

"Santana, you're starting to worry us," Mercedes said, snapping the Latina out of her daze. Her dark eyes looked up and scanned everyone at the table, before she sighed.

"Sorry."

"No, time for you to start talking," Quinn insisted.

"I just have a lot going on right now, okay?" Santana said, trying not to snap at her friends.

"Clearly. But we can't help you unless you tell us what's up," Rachel told her softly.

"You wouldn't be able to help me even if I told you what's up," Santana insisted. She looked away from the Glee kids and her eyes immediately gravitated to where Dani was sitting. She was smiling and laughing and talking to her friends, but there was a light in her eye that was missing. She'd seen it yesterday at lunch, and when Dani was playing the guitar. And now that it was gone, Santana could easily tell that Dani was just as upset as her.

"Seriously, who are you looking at?" Quinn demanded, looking over at the cluster of tables were the seniors were sitting. "Do you even know any of those people."

"Oh, that's Danielle, right? The one in theater and in Glee?" Kurt asked, pointing to the head of blue hair. Santana looked down at her food.

"I think so," she muttered.

"Is she that friend you were texting this morning?" Quinn wondered. Santana looked up at the blonde.

"Does it matter? She doesn't have anything to do with all of the stuff I have going on," Santana lied.

"Uh huh, sure," Kurt said, looking at Santana suspiciously.

_Ugh, I hope he doesn't have good Gaydar, or he's going to see right through me._

"I'm just not having a great day," Santana grumbled.

"You weren't having a great day yesterday, either," Mercedes pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock," Santana snapped at her. At that, the others finally went about their own business, talking to one another instead of to Santana. Santana didn't listen to their conversation. She looked over at Dani, who was looking back at her, a longing in her expression.

When their eyes locked, Santana couldn't help but smile a little. Dani returned it, and the sparkle in her eyes returned, which made Santana blush slightly. She looked away from the blue-haired girl and saw Kurt looking at her suspiciously. Santana just shrugged, but she felt the blush still on her cheeks as she finally consumed some food.

She had a feeling that these bumpy days were going to continue for a while.

* * *

**You guys gotta cut me some slack for this chapter :S I wrote chapter five, six and seven in a period of six hours STRAIGHT. It was insane, because I was like "MUST... FINISH... CHAPTER... SEVEN!" Plus, I had family over and everyone was talking and babies were running around and... yeah so cut me some slack if you didn't think it was great.**

**I don't know where the idea for all those quotes came from. I decided to include a little more insight on them in chapter 12, so they'll have more of an explanation later :) But I hope it wasn't too odd, I liked them. I had a good time reading a ton of quotes about love for like half an hour straight lol. I got those off a website, not sure how ligit it was, so just saying, I OWN NONE OF THOSE QUOTES!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or you can send me a PM! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Just to establish something, it is likely that I will update this story every other night, so that I can update WDCT just as often as I update this. All fairness :) There will be occasions when I can't-I have like three competition events for school in January, plus school is starting up again, so not sure how easy it will be, but it shouldn't be much harder to update a story every night, since I was doing it before school let out :P**

**Sorry, that went on way too long. You know me, I like long A/Ns. In fact, I think I am sometimes known for them. Lol. Goodnight loves! Please review!**


	7. Seven

**A/N: This is a bumpy chapter. It felt all over the place, but it's crucial that it happens. Also, fair warning, after this chapter, the story skips ahead a couple weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

When lunch was over, Santana veered away from Quinn and went into a bathroom. She wanted so badly to be with Dani, but she knew what could happen... or rather, what would happen. She needed to calm down. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing makeup, she wet her face with water and dried it with a towel. She felt so stressed out.

She paced back and forth in the bathroom, in front of the mirrors. Her heart was beating too fast. Dani had this horrible effect on her, and she was terrified that it would never go away. If she acted on it, everything would end badly. If she didn't act on it, everything would still end badly. But she knew that if she did act on it, the result would be worse. Heartache, loss, depression. Nothing good would come from her being with Dani.

But when that blue-haired girl came into the bathroom with a worried expression on her face, likely having seen Santana rush into there, Santana didn't care what would happen. She only felt the moment, and she locked eyes with that senior.

For just a moment, they stared at each other, and then Santana stepped forward abruptly and her lips were on Dani's.

There was a long moment of hesitation, for both of them, before they started to slowly move their lips against one another's. Her lips were so very soft. Softer than she could have ever imagined. And Santana would never be able to describe the taste of Dani's lips, but they tasted oh so good.

Their kiss was slow and tentative. When Santana finally pulled away, she kept her face just inches from Dani's. Their dark eyes were locked with each other's. After moments of silence, Dani asked her softly, "Are you okay?"

Santana felt tears come to her eyes, and she shook her head furiously. "I-I-I..." She burst out into tears, and Dani's arms immediately wrapped around her. Santana fell against her gratefully.

"Shh," Dani soothed, stroking her hair. She leaned against the door, and Santana guessed it was to keep other people from coming in.

When the tears stopped flowing, Santana carefully pulled away from the other girl. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I just... I'm sorry."

Dani looked at her carefully. "Don't be sorry."

Santana shook her head slightly. "I'm so lost. I c-can't... b-but I w-want... and I-I..."

"Hey, breathe," Dani instructed softly, touching Santana's hand lightly. Santana's breath caught in her throat at the touch, and while her first instinct was to yank her hand away, she didn't. She took a deep breath, and a lone tear fell from her cheek.

"Dani, I don't know what to do," Santana whispered out desperately. The blue-haired girl cautiously moved her hand up to Santana's cheek. Santana leaned into the touch. As part of her told her not to, saying that this couldn't end well, a slightly larger part of her told her to live in this moment, and not the future. So even as she knew she shouldn't, she leaned into that touch.

"I don't know either," Dani admitted to the Latina.

Santana looked at her, worried. She needed Dani to help her, because she felt so lost.

Dani stepped forward a bit and placed a light kiss on Santana's cheek. "Come on, we're going to be late for theater."

_DDD_

Dani's mind was spinning after that kiss. She hadn't been expecting it at all. She had gone in there expecting to find a distressed Santana, which was sort of what she got, but she wasn't expecting that mind blowing kiss.

As they sat down in the theater room, Dani heard Kurt practically interrogating Santana on the other side of the Latina that Dani was not sitting on. "You're usually here earlier. Where were you?"

"Bathroom," Santana answered.

"Why are your eyes red? Are you okay? I thought you just had lot going on? Are you sure it has nothing to do with... you know who? You know you can talk to me if you need to? Or Quinn, she's your best friend isn't she?" Kurt ranted.

"Can you just stop, please?" Santana snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to help you, Santana. I know you probably don't believe it, but it's true," Kurt told her. Dani sighed. She wished that Santana could be more open to some of her friends. At least Dani had one best friend that she could talk to about anything.

"I know, thank you, but I'm okay," Santana said. Dani could feel the lie weigh the Latina down, and found herself weighed down as well. Santana turned away from the boy, looking straight ahead, and looking as though she were fighting back tears.

Was Dani causing all of this? Would it have been better if she hadn't done anything? Hadn't trusted Santana with the stuff about her mom, hadn't gone over to her house, hadn't sent her all of those quotes?

Class started, and none of them said anything to each other for the next forty minutes. When there was five minutes left of class, and their theater teacher said they could talk until the bell, Dani asked to go to the restroom. Now she was the one who needed to think.

The last thing she wanted was to hurt Santana. The last thing she needed was that guilt. She wanted so badly to help Santana, to be with her, to kiss her, touch her... and even if she could, it would have to end, wouldn't it? She was doing all of this with that knowledge. It should be killing her, but she had to live in the moment. Long distance relationships were possible, and who knew exactly how this year would end? So many things could happen. But right now, she was here, and so was Santana.

Literally, Santana had just walked into the bathroom after the blue-haired girl. "Looks like I'm the one chasing you, now."

"Were you crying because of me? Is it my fault that you're upset? Because if it is, I can stop l-like—"

"Dani, stop," Santana insisted. "The last thing we need is for both of us to be upset."

"So I have made you upset?" Dani asked, frowning.

"Dani, I'm scared. I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to be doing," Santana responded.

"Don't be scared," Dani whispered, the shakiness in her voice surprising herself. "I don't know either."

_SSS_

Santana was having a war within herself. To consider the future, or to live in the moment? She would be so much happier if she could be with Dani, but would be the effects of that? What would happen after this school year?

At least she could be happy for a little bit, right?

The future or the moment? The future or the moment?

She was here, and so was Dani. And the tension between them was palpable. She stepped forward and kissed Dani's lips again. Here, in this very moment, she was going to be happy. And she would regret it later, if she had to.

Dani kissed her back, and her hands moved to Santana's waist. The Latina felt a shock go through her body at the touch, and she felt like she was sure this was worth it. No matter what would happen later, this felt good, and she wasn't going to stop.

Santana's tongue peeked out of her own mouth and touched the bottom of Dani's lip. The blue-haired girl's lips parted, and Santana's tongue snaked in. Dani moaned slightly as Santana explored her mouth. This was amazing.

Then the bell rang, and they pulled apart, out of breath. "See you in Glee?" Santana asked.

Dani nodded, not saying anything between her quick breaths.

As Santana headed to her next class, she couldn't help but let the thought of the future finally creep into her thoughts. What was going to happen now?

Kurt found Santana in the hallway as she made her way to her next class. "Santana, are you okay?"

"I am now. Thanks for trying to help, really. But I'm fine now. See you in Glee," she said, turning and heading into her class.

Glee couldn't have come any slower. Santana's last two classes went by with her questioning everything. The war with herself was continuing, but the side that told her to live in the moment wasn't backing down, and she decided to block out the other side. Surely, there was nothing wrong with that.

By the time Glee had come around, Santana had successfully blocked out any thought of the future. If she was happy now, it had to be good, right? She walked into the choir room with a smile on her face, and Quinn lifted an eyebrow at her. "S, I think that you're bipolar."

"Very funny," Santana snapped at her, but her good mood didn't diminish. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and she bit her lip. Dani said she'd be here, and Santana believed her.

When Dani walked into the choir room, Santana immediately saw a light blush appear on her cheeks, and she tried not to blush as well, or else people might notice. Dani came and sat next to Santana, who was sitting in the back away from everyone else. "Hey," Dani greeted her with a smile.

"Hey," Santana returned, smiling back at her.

"Are you okay?" Dani checked.

"Couldn't be better," Santana answered, beaming. _Wow, not thinking about the future does wonders to my mood._

Dani blushed again.

The part of Santana that she had shut out tried to push its way through, to tell her to watch what she was doing, but she just smiled at the blue-haired girl and turned toward Mr. Shue, since he was beginning to talk now.

_DDD_

Dani tried to listen to Mr. Shue, but she was thinking about Santana. She was so confused and conflicted this morning, and now she was so happy and great. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but was it all because of what happened in the bathroom earlier?

She ignored her confusion and found herself leaning toward the Latina sitting next to her. She bumped her shoulder with Santana's, drawing the Latina's eyes over to her. She smiled innocently at the other girl.

Santana was younger than her, even if not much, but suddenly Dani found herself intimidated by her. She was so gorgeous, she was so foreign to Dani. Honestly, Dani hadn't ever met a girl like Santana before, and the fact that Dani was hopelessly crushing on her didn't help.

When Glee practice was over, Dani turned to the Latina. "Do you have a ride home?"

Santana's eyes flickered over to where Quinn was waiting expectantly for her. She looked back at Dani and shook her head. "Nope."

"Do you need one?" Dani asked shyly.

"That would be awesome," Santana said with a smile, following Dani out toward the parking lot. As she passed Quinn, who was giving her a really confused look, she just shook her head and continued to walk alongside Dani.

"So what happened? You were so upset earlier and now...?" Dani looked at Santana questionably.

"I guess I'm just not worrying about anything except for right now," Santana answered, still smiling. But Dani frowned. She wasn't sure that it was good, what Santana was doing. She wanted so badly to be with Santana, but not if she was living in a bubble where she thought that nothing could go wrong.

"Santana... as much as I am glad that you're happy... you can't just think about right now," Dani insisted, as much as it pained her to do so.

Santana gave the blue-haired girl a sideways glance. "I-I... If I think about what happens later, I'm going to be that sobbing mess all over again."

"Nothing in the future is set in stone," Dani promised her, even though she knew that she shouldn't say anything about it.

Santana just sighed and shook her head. Their little perfect faze fell away, and Dani felt a bit of tension return. Honestly, though, she was glad for that. It was better if she and Santana were a little scared for the future, so they could be prepared for it. It was good. This is right.

Right?

* * *

**Sometimes consequences are worth your choices, but you have to be aware of those consequences before you can really settle with a choice.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I thought that it was rather all over the place, but I hope it still made a relative amount of sense. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Or you can send me a PM. Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**I'm happy that you guys are liking this story :) 100th reviewer gets a shoutout :) I hope I can get to 100 reviews soon :3**

**Have a good day loves!**


	8. Eight

**A/N: Here you go guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Nothing in the future was set in stone? Yeah, right. Santana could name many things that were inevitable in her and Dani's future. One of Dani's parents were going to gain custody over her, and Dani would have to go back to LA. Dani was also going to graduate high school, and probably go to college or something, and that would definitely not be in Lima. Santana was going to be stuck in school another year; there was no way her parents would let her apply for her GED or anything like that.

Basically, something or another was going to break them up. Not that they were together or anything. A couple kisses really didn't mean anything.

For the next two weeks, Santana avoided kissing the beautiful, blue-haired senior. Of course, that didn't mean that they were necessarily distant. They were hooked together during the classes they had together, and during Glee. Not during lunch, though, just because the other Glee kids didn't really know Dani very much, besides Rachel and Kurt, since they had theater with her. They'd also hung out after school a couple times.

Santana did her best to keep it strictly friendly though. As perfect as those lips were, she kept them far from her own. Dani taught her some more stuff on the guitar, but Santana always followed her instructions specifically so that the girl's hands wouldn't have to move her own. In fact, she avoided any physical contact at all.

The two of them talked a lot, about a lot of things. They talked about what Dani's old life was like, all of their friends, what they wanted their future careers to look like. It was the Wednesday, exactly two weeks and two days after they first met when they really talked about their life goals, though. It was after Glee, and they were hanging out at Santana's house.

That's where they usually hung out. Dani said that her aunt was kind of crazy, and that she was always home. Santana's parents were _never_ home, so it wasn't ever a problem to have Dani over.

Dani was playing something on Santana's guitar while the latter was doing physics homework. "How on Earth did you pass Pre-AP Physics last year? And also, why the hell would you choose to take AP Physics once you finished this shit?"

Dani shrugged. "I don't know why I did. But it's not that hard to pass."

"Sure, that's why I have a C in it," Santana grumbled. "I'm nearly failing. I have A's in all of my other classes."

"Why don't you try studying?" Dani teased.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Santana gestured to her homework.

"Complaining," Dani responded. "At least, that's sure what it _sounds_ like you're doing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you know, being in _AP_ Physics, it would be cool of you to, you know, help me out or something?"

Dani smirked. "I hope you don't think I'm going to give you the answers or something."

"Dani, I'm going to _fail_ if you don't help me," Santana told her with a pout. Dani rolled her eyes now.

"You're not going to get _anywhere_ in life from cheating. Look at your textbook or something." Dani waved her hand at the other girl, and Santana frowned.

"Oh come on, I've cheated a couple times, and I still plan on getting _somewhere_ in life," Santana argued. "What's one more time?"

The blue-haired girl just chuckled and shook her head. "Where is this _somewhere_ that you plan on getting to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere big," Santana answered vaguely, looking back down at her physics homework. She didn't talk about her dreams very often, just because none of them were solid enough to get her anywhere.

"Like New York?" Dani asked dreamily. "That's where I want to end up."

Santana looked back up at the blue-haired girl. "Yeah, like New York. Of course, if I went there, I'd have to deal with Berry and Lady-Face, too. Maybe even Dough-Boy."

Dani rolled her eyes. Santana imagined that the blue-haired girl was definitely used to Santana's nicknames for all of the Glee kids. "After I graduate, I'm definitely going to New York City. It's the only place I've ever been that made me feel like I fit in."

"Same," Santana admitted. She'd been to New York a couple of times when she was younger, the last time being three years earlier.

"Do you want to sing?" Dani asked, avoiding the glance that Santana sent her, instead choosing to look back down at the guitar in her hands.

"Now?" Santana asked, confused.

"No. I mean, is that what you want to do with your life? Sing?" Dani explained, still avoiding Santana's eyes.

Santana thought for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know. I used to just want to end up rich and famous... but as I get older, all of that seems so much less realistic."

Dani shrugged. "It's not unrealistic. Your voice is beautiful, you could definitely get rich and famous off of it." A smile appeared on the Latina's face.

"Well, thanks, I'm glad you think so. What do you want to do in New York?" Santana wondered, wondering why Dani was still avoiding her eyes, and even her face.

"I don't know... be in a band, maybe? Sing? Act? All of the above? I figure that when I get there, I'll find my true calling," Dani answered, a slight, pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

Santana smiled, and was pleased when Dani smiled back at her, finally looking up again.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Dani wondered, setting the guitar down next to her and propping her elbow on her knee and her chin on her elbow. _Whoa, she looks a lot like she did two weeks, two days, seven hours and six minutes ago when she first talked to me,_ Santana though, before realizing that the blue-haired girl had asked her a question.

"I don't—"

"Five?" Dani changed the number, looking very excited to hear Santana's answer.

"In New York, I guess. Doing something that pays the bills and hopefully makes me happy," Santana answered, unsure. She shrugged. "What about you, Ms. Future?"

Dani chuckled. "I'll be in New York, too. Definitely with a gorgeous girlfriend. We'll both be singers, or something like that."

Santana felt her heart rate pick up. She and Dani _never_ talked about their love lives, past or present or even future. They both knew why, and Dani had to have known how Santana would react inside one hearing her say that. "I bet my girlfriend will be more gorgeous than yours," is all Santana could manage, trying to keep her voice at a steady level. She had to admit that despite the fact that she avoided all physical contact with Dani, she still had a pretty big crush on her.

"I'm not so sure about that," Dani countered, and damn if Santana didn't see her once over the Latina's body, before grabbing the guitar again and playing a chord, acting as though nothing had happened.

Santana was pretty sure that was the first time Dani had been so open about looking at her like that, since that day they kissed twice, the second day of having known each other. It was weird, the sudden change. Santana wasn't sure she appreciated it. She was working so hard to get _over_ Dani, so that nothing bad ever had to happen.

Sure, maybe she was being a little extreme, but she knew that just looking at Dani like that, or thinking about kissing those sweet lips, would lead to even more attachment to this girl. It was bad enough that Santana was allowing herself to be friends with the blue-haired girl. When she left or graduated, Santana would be left sad, alone and heartbroken, whether she was friends with Dani or more. The difference was, thinking about kissing her, or thinking about how beautiful she was, would make it hurt so much more.

Santana couldn't get hurt. It would kill her. "What are you practicing?" Santana asked, referring to the guitar and steering the subject away from girlfriends.

"Just something I'm working on," Dani replied simply, strumming the chord again.

"It sounds awesome," Santana complimented, before looking back at her physics work and sighing. There was no way she was going to get it done with Dani right behind her the whole time, but there was also no way that she was going to ask Dani to leave or something crazy like that. The Latina gave up, and began to put the work away.

"Did you finish?" Dani asked curiously.

"Nope. I'll ask Gay-Berry tomorrow for some help," Santana answered, sticking her tongue out at the senior.

"You're such a kid," Dani joked.

"What _kid_ looks like this?" Santana asked, standing and gesturing to her body. She soon realized her mistake as Dani's gaze seemed to fall on her chest and then quickly bounce away.

"Point taken. Are you hungry? I'm hungry," Dani stammered, jumping up and heading out of Santana's room.

_DDD_

It was killing Dani. This friendship. But she couldn't just let Santana go, she liked her too much. That was the problem. She wanted so badly to be able to look at the Latina's body without feeling as though she was doing something bad. To be able to kiss her when she was being so adorably cute, or to do something as simple as hold her hand.

She felt guilty every time she thought about something like that, though. This had to be hard for Santana, too, knowing that Dani would have to leave near the end of the school year. Dani couldn't help but think back to Santana's story about Brittany, and how she happened to move after rejecting the gorgeous Latina.

Dani sighed as she headed down the stairs to Santana's kitchen. She needed some cold water. Santana's boobs had pretty much been taunting her just moments ago. Never before had she been so attracted to someone.

"What do you want to eat?" Santana asked as she followed Dani downstairs. The blue-haired girl looked up at the younger girl.

"Doesn't matter to me," she replied, and Santana nodded, going into the kitchen and grabbing some stuff to make sandwiches. That's what they usually ate at Santana's house anyway.

"Do people here know that you're gay?" Santana asked quietly, suddenly. Dani's eyes snapped up to the Latina, curiosity glimmering in them.

"No... but just because no one has asked. I'm not trying to hide myself, just to make that clear. I just don't see the need to flaunt my sexuality around," Dani explained.

"Okay, was just curious," Santana said as an explanation, continuing to make sandwiches and avoiding Dani's eyes.

"You okay?" Dani asked carefully.

"Fine," Santana replied, flashing Dani a wide smile.

Dani sighed lightly, but luckily Santana didn't seem to notice. She kept her eyes on the Latina longingly. Santana never really seemed to notice when Dani stared after her, but it happened a lot. Dani had tried to stop multiple times, considering the aching feeling that she felt in her heart when she did stare at Santana.

"What do you want on your sandwich?"

* * *

**I'll just take ham and cheese, thank you.**

**I'm so corny wth. **

**Please don't be mad that some of these chapters are kind of short... It's the reason that I can update every day so try to be kind :) ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! Or send me a PM! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! I looooove talking to you guys there :3 Plus #spoilers :P**

**I had to make it clear that Dani isn't "in the closet", btw, that's what the point of the question was. :3**

**My A/Ns are getting so boring guys this isn't good!**

**100th reviewer gets a shoutout guys! Goodnight loves! Please review! :3 :D**


	9. Nine

**A/N: Shit is starting to happen guys!**

**100th reviewer gets a shoutout!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana climbed in Quinn's car the next morning, her mind full of thoughts of Dani. Not that those thoughts weren't usually there, but there seemed to be even more of them than normal. She kept thinking back to the previous day, the way Dani had looked at her, the mention of just the word girlfriend...

"What's got you all zoned out?" Quinn asked. Santana had been acting less weird than those first two days that Dani had started school, but Santana was probably a little different still. Quinn questioned it every now and then, but she was probably starting to get used to it.

"Just thinking," Santana answered vaguely.

"About?" Quinn tried as she began to drive towards the school.

"Just stuff," Santana answered with a shrug, and Quinn returned it with a soft sigh.

"Alright," she replied.

They were mostly silent for the duration of the car ride, and Dani consumed Santana's thoughts entirely. Even when they parked and got out of the car, and headed toward the field, that gorgeous blue-haired girl was stuck in her mind. She couldn't focus during practice, or physics, or algebra.

She walked into Spanish with a slight smile playing on her face. Dani noticed it and returned it from her seat. Santana moved and sat next to her. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Dani returned. Then she mused, "How was physics? Are you failing?"

"Nope, Rachel gave me a couple of answers after I found her after practice," Santana answered, sticking her tongue out at Dani.

"Lucky you." Dani chuckled and shook her head.

Suddenly, Santana noticed Dani smile across the room at someone. The Latina's dark eyes immediately snapped across the room and saw another blonde, female, senior, one of the ones that Dani ate lunch with, smiling at the blue-haired girl. There was a weird look in her eye, and Santana's Gaydar seemed to be screaming that the chick was gay. "Who's that?"

"Oh, just a girl. Her name is Sara," Dani answered, moving her eyes back to Santana. "I have two classes and lunch with her."

"Oh, cool," Santana replied, but her eyes moved back to the blonde and she felt fire in them.

_I can't be jealous. I can't. I have no claim to Dani. Right?_

Their Spanish teacher began to speak as the bell rang, and Santana averted her eyes from Dani and the mysterious blonde senior across the room. She tried to focus completely on her class, but realistically, it was impossible to. She had a hard enough time concentrating with Dani next to her, but seeing the blonde's flirty smiles made it absolutely not possible.

After Spanish, Santana said bye to Dani and then went to English. English wasn't any better, even without the blue-haired girl or the blonde in the class. For all she knew, they were sitting and talking to each other just a few classrooms down.

Thoughts like these caused her to singlehandedly, and accidentally, snap her pencil in half, earning her more than a few looks from other students.

She finally sat down at lunch with her tray of food and took a bite as she listened in on the conversation that was happening. "Okay, so we've all agreed that we should sing a modern pop song for sectionals next week? No Journey?"

"Agreed," everyone piped up, even Santana.

"Oh, hey Santana. How are you today?" Rachel asked her.

Santana's dark eyes briefly moved across the cafeteria to Dani's head of blue hair, but immediately saw a head of bleach blond hair next to her, and looked back at the dwarf. "I'm okay."

"I was thinking, maybe for our group sectionals number, you and Dani could lead. I haven't heard you both sing together, but I think your voices would sound really great together," Rachel informed her with a smile.

Santana forced one back, and nodded. "Okay." She went back to picking at her food, and her eyes danced back up to where Dani was sitting, and saw that she was laughing as something that _Sara_ had said. She felt something like crazy rage building up in her chest, and she looked back down at her food and suddenly, her plastic fork was broken in half.

Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel immediately looked at her. "You alright there, Satan?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'm fine," Santana answered with an extremely fake smile. She picked up her food, stood, dumped it in the nearest trash, and headed for the bathroom. She didn't feel hungry anymore.

She went to the bathroom and paced back in forth in front of the empty stalls. She had no reason to be jealous over _whatever_ was going on between Sara and Dani, if there was anything at all. Maybe there was something, and maybe that was why Dani had said that thing about having a gorgeous girlfriend in five years. Maybe she was talking about Sara.

_Stop, Santana. You're going to end up killing yourself if you continue with the "what if"s._

Quinn came into the bathroom suddenly, and Santana felt her heart sink even more. She thought back to when Dani had chased her into the bathroom before lunch ended. And now, the blue-haired girl was too preoccupied to notice that Santana had rushed off so early.

"Are you okay, Santana? Kurt just told me you snapped a pencil like that in English, too. You can tell me if something is wrong," Quinn promised the Latina.

"It's... it's really nothing. I'm just mad about something," Santana answered vaguely, leaning back against the wall that she'd just stopped in front of.

"Are you mad at me? Because I feel like lately, we've been really distant. And I don't really know why, either," Quinn commented, sounding pretty confused.

"I'm not mad at you," Santana promised, her voice getting softer. Though it wasn't near as soft as when she spoke to Dani. "I'm sorry I've been distant... I just..."

"Are you hanging out with Danielle or something?" Quinn wondered.

Santana looked up at the blonde.

"I mean, I know you have a couple classes with her, and you always sit with her in Glee now. Also, you've been acting different ever since she moved here," Quinn commented.

"I've only hung out with her a couple times. We're hardly friends," Santana lied immediately, making her feel a little sick in her stomach. "It's not anything like that."

Quinn looked at her expectantly, and Santana had to work up something to say, before one of her lies became clear.

"I'm just... I'm mad because lately I've realized that I never get to be around my parents. They're hardly home when I am, or when I'm not sleeping. I always have what I need, but you'd think they could be a little more social with their only child," Santana commented with a frown. Honestly, this was something that had always made her a little upset, so it was the perfect excuse for the moment.

Quinn frowned. "I'm sorry Santana. I understand why you didn't want to talk about that. I mean, it sucks when you feel like your parents should be better parents. At least your parents care enough to work hard enough to support you, though."

"True," Santana answered with a sigh. "Thanks, Q. It feels good to get that off my chest. The emotion has just been building up inside me slowly, I guess it kind of got carried away today."

Quinn smiled. "No problem, S. We all have those days. Thanks for telling me, I mean, I know we fight a lot, but I am your best friend. Don't forget that."

Santana returned the smile. "I won't."

The Latina let Quinn drag her back to the lunch table to finish eating, but since she'd trashed her food, the other Glee kids all gave her a piece of theirs. Santana always felt sort of out casted from her friends, but at least she knew that they cared about her.

Santana dared a glance at Dani and saw that the blue-haired girl was looking at her with concern. Santana just looked back at her friends. She was mad. She was actually infuriated, even though she knew that she had no right to be. Dani was not hers in any way.

After lunch, Santana walked with Quinn to their lockers, and then they parted ways, exchanging smiles, and Santana headed to theater. She wasn't sure that she could stand being around Dani at the moment, with her rage, but she didn't really have a choice. She was just glad that _Sara_ didn't have theater with them.

"Hey, Santana," Dani piped up as she came into the room and plopped herself down on the chair next to Santana's. "How was your lunch? I saw Quinn had to chase you down."

_She had seen? So why didn't she come before Quinn could? Right, she was too busy with _Sara_._

"Yeah, I was just, um, stressed out about some things," Santana answered with a cough.

Dani gave Santana a really curious look.

"Anyway. It looked like you were enjoying your lunch," Santana commented, moving her eyes away from Dani's face as she sat up straight and Ms. Magnolia began to instruct them as the bell rang. She felt Dani's confused gaze on her face, but she ignored it.

When Glee came around, Santana debated whether or not to go. She always sat by Dani during Glee, and she wasn't sure she could be around the blue-haired girl without feeling angry. She knew that that was hardly fair, though, so she decided to go.

She found herself sitting by Rachel, who gave her a confused look. When Dani came in, she took the seat on the other side of Santana. The Latina had planned this, because now they were in the front row and surrounded by other people, so they couldn't spend the practice talking like they usually did.

Santana did her best to not speak to Dani for most of Glee practice, and when it was over, she stood and started for the door. Puck suddenly approached her. "Hey, Santana. You doing anything tonight?" Puck asked.

That was how he always started those conversations that ended up with plans to hook up later that night. Santana was trying to prove a point to herself that she could go a while without sex, and it wasn't like sex with Puck even felt good at all. She was all ready to end the conversation at that question, but then her eyes caught on Dani, who was grabbing her stuff to leave. She thought about Sara, and decided that there was no reason for her to not have sex with Puck.

"You can come over at eight," Santana told him swiftly, before turning and heading for the door. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, waiting for Quinn, who was driving her home. Dani was suddenly in front of her.

"Can I come over later?" Dani asked. "I've been working on some music and I want you to listen to it."

"Maybe some other time. I'm busy tonight," Santana answered, feeling her stomach twist up nervously. She hadn't ever turned Dani down on coming over.

"Oh. What're you doing?" Dani wondered. She sounded suspicious.

"Hanging out with Puck," Santana answered lamely, glancing down the hall where Puck was actually staring at her with a extremely disgusting look that Santana guessed was supposed to be sexual.

Dani saw him with that look and her face twisted in disgust. "You can't be serious."

"Well, I am," Santana snapped at her. Dani gave her a wary look.

"Alright, whatever. See you tomorrow," the blue-haired girl said halfheartedly, before turning and heading for the parking lot. Santana felt suddenly guilty, but she pushed the feeling away. Dani couldn't keep her from sleeping with Puck if she wanted to.

_DDD_

Dani was utterly confused. Santana seemed to be avoiding her all day, or at least avoiding conversation. And now she was "hanging out with Puck"? Judging by that guy's look, they were going to end up sleeping with one another that night.

Sure, Dani had heard that Santana used to sleep around a lot, but she never really believed it, considering that she hadn't heard of any such thing since she'd lived there. Also, she really didn't understand why Santana would sleep around with _guys_ when she liked _girls_.

Dani sighed as she got in her car. Why was she so concerned about Santana sleeping with Puck? She'd probably done it before. Of course, Dani liked Santana a lot more than just as friends, but she knew that could never happen. So why was she so angry that Santana would sleep with someone else?

_Because Puck is a guy, and you think that Santana is trying to bury herself deeper in the closet._

That was good enough of a reason to calm Dani down. She wasn't upset just because it was someone else, but because it was a guy.

What could she do about it, though? She'd known Santana for just over two weeks. Sure, she probably knew that Latina better than anyone else, and visa versa, but did she really have a say in what Santana did with her life? No, she really didn't.

So even though she knew it would haunt her all day to know that Santana going to be rolling around with Puck that night, she didn't try to stop it. She just got home and practiced her guitar and tried to pretend like nothing was making her so upset.

* * *

**Whoa. Shit just got crazy.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I actually really liked this chapter, so I hope you did too! Please leave a review and let me know! Or you can send me a PM! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I love hearing from you all!**

**Be proud of me, I wrote a 2k word chapter in literally 45 minutes to get this up early so I could write more of a new fanfic that I'm starting for when WDCT ends :3 :D 45 MINUTES! Lol, and it's a pretty good chapter too :P**

**Goodnight loves!**


	10. Ten

**A/N: Here you go my loves!**

**First though, shoutout to my 100th reviewer! Userrrr DemetriaKrd19 :) Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee! BUT I do own a Demi Lovato pillowcase.**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

As the hours passed from the end of Glee until eight at night, Santana began to feel guiltier and guiltier. Dani was clearly bothered by Santana sleeping with Puck, and yet Santana was going to do it anyway.

_Santana, Dani is being all flirty with _Sara_, remember? You're not doing anything wrong._

Santana sighed. It was a few minutes until eight, and she considered calling Puck and telling him that she had changed her mind. Then there was a knock on the door downstairs, and the Latina sighed again. She hadn't ever agreed to sex and then called it off before, and she didn't plan on starting now.

She answered the door and before she knew it, she was making out with Puck on her bed. She couldn't help but notice, more so than before, how rough and clumsy his hands were as they ran over the sides of her body, or how his lips tasted like beer, and how rough his movements were. Santana couldn't help but wonder how soft Dani's hands would be on her body. She couldn't help but remember how sweet and delicious her lips tasted. She couldn't help but imagine how gorgeous and smooth her movements would be.

Puck's hands grabbed at Santana skirt and began to pull it down, but Santana somehow found herself yanking away, rolling over on the bed and standing, before the skirt moved more than an inch.

"What the hell, Santana?" Puck demanded. He was scowling at her, clearly disappointed and angry.

"I c-can't," Santana answered nervously. No doubt that Puck was going to spill this to all of his guys, to Quinn, to everyone. They were all going to know that Santana had chickened out of sex. And while she hadn't had sex in a matter of months, it would probably still put a dent in her reputation.

Somehow, though, she didn't care. She couldn't have sex with Puck. She was literally imagining sex with Dani while Puck was touching her. If that wasn't a sign, she didn't know what was. "You can't what? Have sex with me? It never bothered you any other times," Puck snapped at her.

Santana glared at him. "Well now it does. I just... I can't." It occurred to Santana that she might never have sex ever again, at least while this crush on Dani persisted. Unless, of course, her and Dani—

_Stop, Lopez!_

"Can you leave please?" Santana asked Puck, her voice firm. But if you listened closely enough, you could hear the slight quiver that the firmness desperately tried to hide.

"Am I not good enough for Santana Lopez anymore?" Puck demanded, waving his hands up in the air. "Moved on to a better sex buddy?"

Santana balled her hands up in fists. She honestly did not like being called a slut or a whore, or having it insinuated, even though that's what she _used _to be.

"You're supposed to be the one who never turns me down, Lopez," Puck growled.

"Stop!" Santana yelled at him, her anger bursting out. "Stop making it sound like I'm just a worthless slut!"

"I wasn't trying to call you a worthless slut! But come on, you have to admit that you sleep around a lot," Puck pointed out.

Santana huffed. "I don't do that anymore, okay? I haven't had sex with _anyone_ in months."

"So what, you're suddenly trying to be celibate?" Puck snapped.

"No, I just don't want to sleep around anymore," Santana answered, crossing her arms and popping out a hip. "Alright? So don't you dare think of me as a slut or a whore anymore. Got it? Now please leave."

Puck looked like he was going to say something else, but then he just shook his head, stood and left. As soon as she heard her front door close, Santana let herself fall down onto her bed. It smelled like Puck now, and so she immediately jumped back off of it. It used to smell like Dani, because the blue-haired girl always sat on it while she played guitar or did homework. Dani's smell was something that Santana wouldn't be able to describe, other than just _Dani_.

She realized that she wouldn't ever get that smell back onto her bed unless Dani came over again. That meant that Santana had to get over the fact that Sara and Dani were flirting, and she had to tell Dani that she didn't sleep with Puck.

The first thing she did was strip her bed of its sheets and stuff them in the washer. She at least wanted Puck's smell off of them. He smelled like beer and sweat, and it was actually really gross. It made her wonder why she ever slept with him in the first place.

She changed into sweats and a tank, and then sat on her floor and leaned against the back of her bed, with her phone in hand. She looked for Dani's name and pressed the call button. Her hand was shaking slightly as she brought the phone to her ear, and it started to ring.

"Hello, you've reached Danielle Taylor! Sorry, looks like I'm not available right now! You know what to do!" the voice recording played, and Santana's heart sunk. She didn't bother with a message, instead hanging up immediately.

The Latina stood and moved over to her window, pulling the curtain back slightly and looking over at Dani's house. There were two cars there, Dani's and her aunt's, which meant that no one was over there and that Dani was home.

She considered going over to the blue-haired girl's house, but she decided against it. She hadn't ever been over there, and she wasn't really interested in meeting Dani's aunt.

Feeling exasperated, she went downstairs, ate some food, and then moved her sheets to the drier. Then she tried Dani's cell again, and once again got nothing. She was even more exasperated by the time her sheets were done. After she spread them on her bed, and it was ten o'clock, she tired Dani's cell one more time.

"Hello, you've reached Danielle Taylor! Sorry, looks like I'm not available—"

Santana hung up halfway through the message, frustrated. She tossed her phone onto her side table and let herself fall into her bed. She curled up under the blankets and inhaled, feeling only disappointment when she didn't smell the familiar scent that could only be described as Dani. The disappointment and the exasperation she was feeling was too much, and she felt a flood of tears reach her eyes and begin to pour out. Sobbing, she eventually fell asleep.

The next morning was a Friday morning. The one day of the week that Santana didn't have cheer practice in the morning. Unfortunately, that meant that Quinn wasn't going to drive her. Being the head cheerleader, Quinn had to go to school early even on Fridays, to help Coach Sylvester with her every need. That was the only reason that Santana hadn't fought harder for the spot.

No matter how spoiled Santana was, she had not yet been given a car, which was ridiculous. Even Rachel Berry had a car. Also, there was no bus route to Lima Heights Adjacent, and walking was not an option. She lived too far from the school. Normally on Fridays, her dad went to work late enough to drop her off at school, but today he had to work even earlier than normal. That left Santana with no transportation.

The only person who lived close enough to drive her was Dani, but Santana had a horrible feeling that the blue-haired girl wasn't going to pick up her phone. She tried anyway, and found that she was right. Huffing, she left her house, her backpack slung over her shoulder, and started toward Dani's house.

Dani's car was still there, so she obviously hadn't left yet. When Santana reached the bottom of the driveway, she saw the door open. "Yeah, I will. Bye, Becca!" Dani called to her aunt as she walked out the front door.

The blue-haired girl froze when she saw Santana, who gave her a weak wave. "Any chance you can give me a ride? If not, I'm stuck in this shit neighborhood for the day," she explained in a small voice.

"Sure," Dani replied, walking down onto the driveway and unlocking her car. Santana climbed into the passenger side, Dani into the drivers, and they started to school. "Doesn't your dad drive you on Fridays?"

"He had to go into the hospital early for an emergency surgery," Santana answered quietly. She felt like she should feel bad, or sorry, for making Dani mad at her. Dani didn't say anything. "I tried to call you three times last night."

"Oh really? Didn't notice," Dani muttered, but Santana could read right through it.

"I wanted to hear the music you said you'd been working on," Santana told her in a small voice. She felt really intimidated for some reason, and she hated the feeling.

"I thought you were hanging out with _Puck_?" Dani asked her stiffly. Santana lowered her eyes.

"I—"

"Save it," Dani snapped.

Santana scowled. "What has got you so worked up over the fact that I would sleep with Puck? Haven't you heard all about the fact that I'm a big time slut?" Santana's voice was full of bitterness.

Dani gave her a sideways glance. "I just don't understand why you're sleeping with guys when you don't even like guys."

Santana's heart race increased. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Unless you're trying to keep up your 'cool' slut image," Dani grumbled.

"I..." Santana trailed off and took a deep breath. She was really scared that tears were going to come again. Dani was the only person who had seen her really cry, that one time in the bathroom, but Santana planned for that to be the last time she cried in front of anyone. "Is that really why you're so mad? Because I might sleep with a guy?"

Dani didn't answer for a second. "Santana, you're really confusing the shit out of me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana demanded.

"You're freaking out because _I'm_ mad, but what about yesterday? You were practically ignoring me all day, and then you made plans to go hook up with Puck. I just... what did _I_ do?" Dani questioned, sounding hurt. The hurt in her voice pierced into Santana's heart, and she hated that feeling. How she felt so hurt just because Dani was hurt.

"As if you don't know why I was mad," Santana argued, crossing her arms. Dani gave her a sideways glance, but then looked back at the road.

"I don't," Dani insisted. "Maybe if you tell me—"

"No," Santana mumbled, looking down at her lap. "I can't tell you, it's absolutely stupid."

"I'm sure it's not," Dani argued, her voice much softer than it was before. It was soothing. Santana contemplated what to say as Dani parked in her parking place outside of the school and turned to look at the Latina.

Santana finally raised her eyes and looked at the blue-haired girl. "I was mad because of Sara."

Now Dani looked absolutely confused, like she had no idea what Santana was talking about. "Sara? Why did she make you mad? You didn't even know who she was until yesterday."

"Why did she make me mad?" Santana asked in disbelief. "You really don't know?"

Dani shook her head.

"Because she has to give you that freaking flirty smile and those flirty eyes, and because during lunch you were talking to her and she was making you laugh and I was sitting across the cafeteria snapping a plastic fork in half because of it," Santana ranted. When she was done talking, she found her right hand was in a fist.

Dani's face was full of shock. "I... I didn't know... I couldn't tell that she was flirting with me."

Santana stared at Dani, baffled. "You couldn't? Seriously? How the hell couldn't you tell?"

"I... wait, never mind that!" Dani said suddenly. "Why did that make you snap a fork in half?"

Santana probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... uh, I mean, I u-uh, j-just... uh, I-I—"

Dani was looking at Santana expectantly.

Santana took a shaky breath and looked down at her lap. "We're... we're going to be late for class."

She dared a look back up at the blue-haired girl, who had a blank look on her face. "Yeah, we better go."

Santana nodded, but she felt so bad. She felt like crying and screaming and punching something, all at the same time. Instead, she just climbed out of Dani's car, grabbing her bag. Without looking at the blue-haired girl, she said, "Thanks for the ride," she then she was off.

* * *

**More crazy shit! I'm sorry for scaring you all and making you think she was gonna sleep with Puck. I agree with you all, that is so EW. EW. EW. Pucktana? No.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a review! Or you send me a PM! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :D I love to hear from you guys and reviews and PMs and tweets literally make me smile like thiiiiiiiiiis [ :))))))))))))))))) ] much! Hehe.**

**So, if you haven't realized from Twitter or just guessed it, this story is named after the song by Florence And The Machine, Never Let Me Go. It's a great song, go listen to it. I used it in WDCT :P But the funny part is, they used it in TVD for the scene where Damon and Elena made out at that motel in Season 3, which was the only reason I ever bought the song in the first place lol. So now when I hear it, I think of this fanfiction and Delena making out at the same time lol. #weird**

**Goodnight loves! Please review!**


	11. Eleven

**A/N: I hope some of this chapter cheers you guys up after the meh stuff last chapter and the chapter before :D I know a LOT of you were looking forward to this, because you guys kept asking me to update early lol.. sorry I didn't.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani felt like shit. There was no other way to describe it. Santana had pretty much admitted that she was mad because someone else was flirting with Dani. Which didn't make any sense, even though at the same time, it did. Not only that, but because Santana was mad about it, she decided to go hookup with Puck. The Puck thing pissed Dani off.

She also felt really bad for calling Santana a slut, or at least pointing out that she had a "slut image". She couldn't tell whether she felt more confused, mad, or bad, and so the only way to describe what she was feeling was shit.

Dani went through her first period ignoring her teacher and her friends and just thinking. Not that it helped any, she felt just as shitty, if not more, afterward. Second period wasn't any better, because she pretty much sat there and dreaded third period, which she had with Santana.

When she did go to Spanish, and saw Santana walk in, she decided that she felt more mad than she did bad, since Santana had even called herself a slut. She still couldn't process that Santana was mad enough to go sleep with Puck, or how she did that when she didn't even like guys.

She didn't talk to the Latina throughout the entire period, and Santana did the same to her. It was agonizing, to say the least. Having that gorgeous girl sitting next to her, thinking about all of the good things about her, and then remembering that she's mad at her and can't talk to her.

Fourth period was a bore, and then came lunch. Lunch was her fourth favorite part of the day, after Glee, theater and Spanish, since she had those with the Latina. However now, it just made her feel super bad instead of mad. She saw Santana sulking at her lunch table, glancing in her direction a couple times, while Dani desperately tried to change the subject every time she realized that Sara was indeed flirting with her.

_SSS_

Santana sat down at her lunch table, feeling terribly depressed. She had totally screwed up letting Puck come over, even if they didn't do anything, and she had totally screwed up this morning, by averting the topic of Santana's feelings for Dani. Because now, Dani seemed to hate her.

It occurred to that Latina that she hadn't mentioned to Dani that she didn't end up having sex with Puck. If she had said something about it earlier, maybe Dani would be less pissed.

"Santana, you're starting to worry me. You look even more depressed than yesterday," Quinn told her, the worry in her voice easy to pick up.

Santana tried to sit up a little straighter, but her eyes moved over to Dani. The blue-haired girl looked like she felt really awkward, and Santana saw Sara giving Dani that weird flirty smile. Now that Dani noticed that Sara was indeed flirting, she didn't look happy or comfortable with it at all. That cheered Santana up a little bit.

"Who are you looking at? Danielle?" Quinn wondered.

Santana looked back at the blonde. "I guess. I don't know, I got lost in thought," she lied.

"That's weird, looks like that other chick is flirting with Danielle," Mercedes commented.

"I can't tell if she's flirting back," Tina returned, sounding disappointed. Of course, leave it to those two to start gossiping with each other about Dani's sexuality.

"She's straight. Isn't she?" Quinn asked, not specifying who she was talking to. But everyone at the table looked to Santana, since she knew her the best.

Santana shrugged. "I don't know," she lied. Her eyes flickered back over to Sara and Dani, but found that the blue-haired girl was walking out of the cafeteria. "Where's she going?"

"How should we know?" Rachel asked. She was watching Santana suspiciously. The Latina suddenly felt the need to follow Dani, since she was pretty sure she was going to the bathroom, and they always seemed to end up chasing each other there.

A couple minutes or so passed, and Dani didn't come back, so Santana muttered, "I have to go to the bathroom." She stood up and tried not to walk too quickly toward the bathroom, so that her friends wouldn't think anything weird of it.

She pushed the door open slowly, and she saw Dani washing her hands. Her dark eyes looked up and she turned her head, seeing Santana.

"Hi," Santana tried. Dani glanced at one of the stalls, and Santana saw that it was closed, which meant someone was in there.

Dani headed for the door, where Santana was standing, and gave her a look that said "follow me", so Santana did just that. They walked a ways across the school, to a different, empty bathroom. Santana hadn't even known that it was there, and she guessed that that was precisely the point. "Were you going to say something?" Dani asked her stiffly.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad at me are you?" Santana asked weakly.

"Ten," Dani answered angrily. "Santana, I am _pissed_ because when you got mad at me or whatever, you decided to go sleep with _Puck_! And I know you said that I shouldn't be surprised, but I am because I never actually thought that what people said about you were true, but I guess they are."

"They _were_," Santana corrected. "I'm not a slut anymore."

"Yeah, so what's Puck, your boyfriend?" Dani asked sarcastically, seething.

"I didn't sleep with Puck!" Santana exclaimed. Dani blinked.

"What?"

Santana crossed her arms. "I was really mad and upset about the Sara thing, so when Puck asked to come over, I agreed. But after I saw how upset you were about it, I felt _really_ bad. He came over and we made out and it was gross and I stopped him and kicked him out."

Dani looked like she felt extremely bad. "I... I... I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't know, I—"

"Don't be," Santana insisted, her voice coming out softer than she had expected.

They were silent for a moment, just standing there. Finally, Dani asked, "What made it gross this time? Haven't you slept with him and a bunch of the other guys already?"

Santana felt her cheeks get hot, and she imagined that they were bright red. Dani quirked up an eyebrow, noticing this. Santana hesitated for a long time, but then she gave into her feelings, which she had only done one other time. "Because I couldn't stop realizing how gross Puck tastes and how rough his hands are. And I couldn't stop remembering how sweet your lips taste and how smooth your hands are."

Dani actually looked surprised at that answer. "Oh."

Santana felt extremely vulnerable right now, but in a way, it felt kind of good. Knowing that she had someone she could feel vulnerable around, and not feel like she had to put on a bitch face all of the time around them. "And I know I shouldn't have been mad about Sara, because I don't have any claim over you, but I _really_ like you."

Dani swallowed. "I... I like you, too."

The bell rang suddenly and Santana looked down at her hands. She'd been wringing them together due to her nerves.

"We should... probably go to theater," Dani suggested, and Santana nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. I gotta, uh, stop at my locker," Santana told her.

Dani smiled slightly, probably trying to ease the tension. "I'll walk with you if you want."

"Okay," Santana replied, smiling back and finding it effortless.

Dani walked with Santana to her locker, and then Santana walked with Dani to her locker. The whole time, they were unspeaking.

"I'm sorry," Santana suddenly found herself say. Dani gave her a confused look as she pulled some stuff out of her locker.

"For what?" Dani questioned.

"For kissing you twice, and then pretending like it never happen for two weeks. And for getting mad about Sara. And for upsetting you by the almost hookup I had with Puck," Santana rambled.

"It's fine, Santana," Dani insisted softly. They started towards the theater classroom. "I'm sorry I called you a slut."

Santana let out a light laugh. "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Dani gave her a concerned look. "Isn't that a pretty shitty reputation?"

"I guess," Santana answered with a shrug. "But the losers here look for anything to define you as cool or lame, and for some reason sleeping around is cool. I even used to think it was. And anyway, my main reputation is just as a badass. Not a slut."

"Honestly, Lima is shaping up to a pretty crappy place to live," Dani muttered. Santana laughed at that, nodding.

"Tell me about it. I'm sure LA was a hell of a lot nicer than this dump," Santana commented.

"Yes, yes it was," Dani agreed thoughtfully, before both of them laughed and entered the theater classroom. They went and took their seats by Rachel and Kurt. They were invested in their own conversation, but Santana could have sworn she saw Rachel looking in between Santana and Dani, which made the former uncomfortable.

Theater was a big improvement from Spanish, since Dani and Santana actually talked to each other. They didn't bring up anything about feelings, since they were in a public place, and they evidently only did that in bathrooms.

When they left theater, Santana was saying something about Glee when something thick and blue and _freezing_ slammed her in the face and she gasped. She dropped her books, wiped the slushy from her eyes and spun around to look at who'd done it. It was a group of football players, of course. Karofsky and a bunch of other stupid guys. No doubt they were just carrying out Puck's bidding.

"Are you okay?" Dani asked, her eyes wide.

People were staring at the Latina, and she was pissed off. She looked around at the gawkers, and yelled, "Go back to whatever the hell you people were doing!" They immediately obeyed, seeing how angry Santana was.

Santana groaned, and Dani crouched and picked up her stuff. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

They made their way back to that empty bathroom, and Dani set Santana's stuff on the floor before wetting a paper towel and carefully wiping the blue slush out of Santana's face. They were silent as she did so. When Dani tossed that towel and got a new one, Dani commented in a really soft voice, "I thought only the losers here got slushied."

Santana closed her eyes and let Dani's soft voice wrap around her and make her feel better, before answering with. "All of us Glee kids have gotten slushied."

"Except for me," Dani commented with a smirk, which Santana saw as she opened her eyes.

"You better hope it stays that way. This stuff burns," Santana muttered, whimpering slightly as Dani pressed the towel back on her skin, which now felt sort of raw.

"Why did you get slushied today?" Dani wondered, now getting a dry towel and gently patting Santana's face dry.

"Puck," Santana answered with an eye roll. "The man whore can't stand being rejected."

Dani frowned. "Asshole."

"Agreed."

The bell for sixth period rang, but neither of them moved. Santana honestly didn't want to be away from Dani right now. Dani finished drying Santana's face and tossed the towel in the garbage. "There, now you're just as pretty as you were before," she commented with a smile.

Santana looked in the mirror and noted that Dani was right, all of the blue was gone. Santana was just grateful that none of it had gotten on her uniform. "I really don't want to go back to class," Santana muttered. "Or Glee."

Dani gave her a sympathetic look. "We can ditch the rest if you want?"

Santana raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Danielle Taylor is going to ditch two classes? I thought you were the 'school is cool' person."

Dani raised an eyebrow now. "Why'd you think that?"

"Because you took a physics class that wasn't required! That just screams 'nerd!'," Santana teased. Dani laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we can get ice cream or something," she suggested. Santana grinned and didn't argue. Today was shaping up to be not so bad after all.

* * *

**Aw aw :) I think you guys are going to like the next couple of chapters :)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review, or in a nice little PM! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! If you tweet me saying that you read NLMG I will FOLLOW YOU BACK :D I'm up to a pretty high number of readers that I follow I think, compared to what it used to be. Yay happiness :)**

**I had something to say here... uh gimme a sec while I skim the chapter again to see what it was lol.**

**Yeah okay I can't remember. #lame**

**Ice cream is yummy.**

**WHY DID TYPING THAT SENTENCE HELP ME REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!? Seriously I typed it then I remembere like wtthhhh...**

**You guys are like crazy lol I got like four tweets yesterday like "Can you update NLMG early?" and like two today "Are you updating NLMG today?" Hehe :) I love that you guys are so excited for it all the time, BUUUT I would just like to note that I am writing on a sort of schedule. Two fanfics has never been easy for me, but since I have time to write pretty much every day, I've been making it work. And right after WDCT, I'm starting the its sequel, so my writing schedule won't change. There will be very few times that you get two chapters from one fanfic in a row, and I would like to apologize for that :) I just wanted to let you guys know :P**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review!**


	12. Twelve

**A/N: Finally! NLMG! :P I think you guys are gonna like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Dani didn't know where any ice cream places were, but luckily, Santana did. The Latina directed Dani as she drove, and they eventually pulled up in front of a cute little ice cream parlor.

Dani felt elated. Her heart felt as though it were soaring. Santana had finally admitted that she had liked her, and Dani had said it back. But the problem was, Santana didn't believe in love. There was no chance that she would get with Dani... was there?

They went into the ice cream shop and began to order. The woman behind the counter didn't even question two high school students off of campus as she served them their ice cream.

Santana and Dani sat down in one of the small booths in the small shop. The blue-haired girl began to slowly eat her ice cream, while Santana picked at hers. They stayed silent. Although at first the silence was comforting and welcomed, it soon became awkward and Dani wanted it to leave. But what should she say? She didn't want to upset Santana.

"So, what're you going to do to Puck, since he ordered all those slushies on you?" Dani asked, amused.

Santana's full, soft looking lips turned up into a half smile. "I'll think of something. Something to make him regret messing with me. I'm going to go all Lima Heights on his ass."

Dani gave the Latina an amused smirk. "You don't live in Lima Heights, Santana."

Santana shrugged. "My Abuela does, so I've been there a lot. It is _not_ a pretty place, _trust_ me."

"Oh I trust you," Dani promised with a chuckle. "No way in hell am I ever going in there. Becca said that she swore she heard a gun go off in there last week."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Santana admitted. "So why does your aunt live in Lima, of all places?"

"When she got married, her husband got a job here at the local hospital. But he passed away in a car accident a couple years ago, and she just never had the money or guts to leave," Dani explained with a shrug.

"I hate living here," Santana muttered. "Almost everyone here is either an asshole, and idiot, or both."

Dani gave an amused smile and shook her head. "Well, you've only got a couple years left of being stuck here."

"Yep, and then I'm leaving here and hardly looking back," Santana agreed with a smile.

They went silent again, and Dani looked down at her ice cream and stirred it with her spoon until it was just a thick, creamy mush. She wanted so badly to ask Santana where _they_ were, but she didn't feel that she was brave enough to start the conversation with the Latina.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked carefully, softly. The Latina's soft voice was like heaven to the blue-haired girl. It wrapped around her like a snuggly blanket, and she would love to listen to it for hours and hours on end.

Dani hesitated, and raised her eyes to meet Santana's. "Just stuff."

Santana seemed to understand, and she lowered her own eyes, breaking the contact. "So, on that second day of me knowing you, where did you find all those quotes about love?" Santana wondered, a curious look on her face as she looked back up at the senior.

Dani shrugged. "I know a lot of quotes about love."

"Why?"

"A lot of them are really beautiful."

_SSS_

Santana wasn't convinced, yet, that love did indeed exist. However, she was surely welcoming the possibility. Her heart swelled every time she merely thought about Dani. Her skin tingled at the thought of coming in contact with Dani's. Her gaze felt like heaven. "Like what?"

Dani thought for a moment. "Judy Garland said, 'For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.'. Max Muller said, 'A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.'."

Santana smiled. They were nice quotes. "You write songs, don't you?"

Dani blushed at that question, and that nearly made Santana giggle, but she held it in. "Yeah."

"Do you use those quotes to help come up with what to write?" Santana asked, feeling accomplished upon having this realization. Dani nodded shyly. "Can I read some of them?"

Dani bit her lip nervously. "No one... no one has ever read them."

"Why not? I'm sure they're good," Santana insisted. Dani shrugged.

"It's just... they're personal, and I haven't ever trusted someone enough to read them. It's pretty much staring into my heart and soul."

"What are you afraid that people will see?" Santana asked.

Dani shrugged and took the last couple of bites of her melted ice cream, and Santana just watched her.

_DDD_

They left a little while after that, and Dani drove them to Santana's house. The Latina insisted that they go back there. Dani felt abnormally nervous about going to Santana's house, even after all of the times she'd been there before. Something felt different, and she figured that it was because of the admissions from the bathroom earlier.

They got to the Lopez house, and Santana got a phone call just after they walked in the door. She answered it impatiently. "What do you want, Fabray? Yes, I know I'm not at school. No, I'm not going to Glee. I skipped, I was pissed off. Uh, because Puck got a bunch of football players to slushy me, and the white on my uniform was stained!"

That last part was a lie, Dani knew, because there was no stain on Santana's uniform.

"Yes, _mother_," Santana snapped sarcastically. "Maybe. I don't know. Just go to Glee. Sure. Bye."

Dani raised an eyebrow. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know where I was, told me to tell her when I was going to ditch, asked if I wanted to go to a party tomorrow, and told me to text her later," Santana recapped with a shrug.

"How long have you known Quinn?" Dani asked as they climbed up the stairs in Santana's house to head up to her bedroom.

"Since the summer before freshman year," Santana answered. "I would've probably known her longer, I guess, but she used to live in a different township area. I met her at cheer camp."

"Were you always friends?" Dani wondered.

Santana laughed and shook her head. "She hated me throughout cheer camp, until after one of the juniors that year got head cheerleader. We weren't really great friends until last year though, when she sealed the title of head cheerleader and no longer saw me as much competition in that department."

Dani nodded in understanding. "I've known my best friend since I was six years old," she admitted.

"Wow," Santana commented. "The only person that I was friends with at McKinley that I knew before high school was... Brittany. But obviously, that's still not a thing."

Dani frowned. "When did you meet Brittany?"

"Sixth grade," Santana answered with a slight smile. "She moved from Nebraska. Her parents have to move around a lot for their work. She was scared out of her mind at being at our school."

Dani watched Santana's expression when she talked about Brittany. It was distant, like she was remembering something angelic. But also sad, like she knew that it was gone for good. Although, there was something about her face that told Dani that she was content. She had all the beautiful memories to remember her first love by. "It's easy to tell that you were in love with her," Dani commented with a small smile.

Santana laughed a small laugh. "And that would be why I avoid talking about her."

"Everyone keeps their first love with them, whether physically or not, good or bad," Dani commented.

_SSS_

They were now sitting on Santana's bed, and the Latina was overjoyed about it. Now, her sheets and blankets would start to smell like the blue-haired girl again.

_You sound like a creeper._

"So, do you want to play me the chords you were working on?" Santana asked, looking at her guitar across the room.

"Sure, but um... don't you think we should talk?" Dani asked.

"What about?" Santana asked, feeling nervous all of the sudden.

"You know what about," Dani told her firmly. Santana lowered her gaze and fiddled her hands in her lap nervously.

"I guess... I guess we should talk about it," Santana muttered.

_DDD_

Dani titled her head slightly as she looked at the Latina. She would never be able to truly understand her. "I don't know how to start," Dani admitted with a chuckle.

Santana looked back up at Dani, who locked eyes with her. Suddenly all thoughts seemed to be lost, and Dani felt her skin heat up. There was a blush on her cheeks, she felt it. Unknowingly, they began to drift closer, until Dani felt her nose bump with the Latina's.

She could feel Santana's hot breath on her lips. She remembered the sweet, addictive taste of her lips, the way her tongue felt moving along with her own. She didn't know if this was the right thing or not, but they had to get the conversation started somehow, right? And Dani had honestly been waiting for a moment like this since their second, and last, kiss.

They both closed the gap simultaneously, and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved fast and hard against one another. The kiss was hot and desperate. They had both been craving this.

Santana bit Dani's lip, and a moan escaped Dani's mouth without her permission. Dani forced her tongue into Santana's mouth, and tangled it with the Latina's. She tasted oh so good, and Dani thought she could kiss her forever.

Santana kissed Dani with more force, forcing the roles to reverse, with her tongue slipping into Dani's mouth. Dani honestly didn't mind, it felt amazing either way. Santana was intoxicating. The blue-haired girl felt herself pushed back against the pillow on Santana's bed. The Latina was straddling her, leaning down and kissing her as if there was no tomorrow.

Honestly, Dani had always imagined that when this happened, she would be on top, but she didn't mind being below Santana. It made her feel special, actually.

Santana's hands slipped under Dani's shirt, against her bare skin, and Dani let out a sigh against Santana's lips. Her skin burned under the girl's touch, in the best way possible. It felt like electricity, spreading through Dani's entire body at just the touch of Santana's fingertips.

Dani's hands moved to Santana's back, slipping under her shirt and touching the tan skin on her back. It was so soft, and Dani didn't want to ever move her hands. She dug her nails in slightly as Santana moved to kiss down Dani's jaw line.

Santana placed a single kiss on Dani's pulse point, before rolling off of her and laying next to her. They were both breathing very heavily, so turned on and aroused. Dani was going to need a cold shower as soon as possible.

"Well, that's one way to start a conversation," Dani breathed out, getting a light laugh out of the Latina.

* * *

**Girl *snaps***

**Yeah Idk where that came from I just wanted to say it idk why don't judge me cries**

**^.^ ^.^ Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a quick lil review, or send me a PM :) Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Funny story. I was at lunch today and one of my friends was like "How was your guys' weekend?" And I was like "Good! I wrote like over ten thousand words!" And then this other girl was like "So why do you write fanfiction?" And it brought up this big conversation about fanfiction and, specifically, my fanfictions, and I was like "Whatever you guys never get to read it anyway". And then someone brought up how most fanfictions contain sex and idk I think someone asked if mine did and I was like "it's very minimal like it pretty much just implies sex" lol and this one girl goes "It doesn't go into a lot of detail?" and I was like "Nope, but if you read it I don't think you'd want a lot of detail because it's lesbian sex" and everyone laughed and she was like "Who's having lesbian sex in your fanfiction?" and I was like "um... the lesbian ship it's about" and then I had to explain to her what a ship was. AND THEN she's like "okay. so how does lesbian sex work anyway?" AND OMG I DIED I WAS LIKE UM OKAY UH YEAH ALRIGHT OKAY YEAH UM and then this guy at our table goes "STRAP ON" and i was like "no just stop" and then I was like "okay yeah you either use these *wiggled fingers* or this *pointed to tongue*" AND OMG IT WAS SO AWKWARD OKAY LIKE WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT STRAIGHT PERSON?!**

**Wow that was long. Yeah sorry just had to rant that somewhere.**

**Love you guys! Please review! :3**


	13. Thirteen

**A/N: Here is the chapter that you've all been waiting for! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

They laid there for what felt like an eternity. Their breathing slowed, their skin cooling down, and yet they didn't move or speak. Santana's mind was jumbled up with so many questions, so many thoughts, so many conflicting wants and desires.

"Santana," Dani finally whispered out. "We need to talk."

"Why?" Santana whimpered, her voice coming out much weaker than she had intended.

Dani sat up and turned so that her legs were swung off the bed, her back to Santana. The Latina frowned as the blue-haired girl just sat there. "Why? Because of what just happened, that's why." Her voice was firm and commanding, and Santana didn't think she'd be able to say no without feeling guilty.

Santana sat up as well, and Dani turned so that they were facing each other.

"And don't think you can get away with kissing me again," Dani insisted.

"What am I supposed to say?" Santana asked weakly. "I'm not trying to avoid the topic, I swear, but I literally do not know what I'm supposed to say. I already told you that I like you."

"Well, what do you want to... _do_ about it?" Dani asked carefully. Santana lifted her gaze and looked at Dani's dark eyes. While they were brown like Santana's, they were very different. Less guarded than Santana's, and a little lighter. They had a certain sparkle about them that Santana actually loved.

"What do _you_ want to do about it?" Santana countered.

"I think... I mean, if you want to, then I think we should... try?"

"Try what?" Santana questioned cautiously.

"I don't know, like... d-dating? Like, unofficially but... you know... I—" Dani stammered out, wringing her hands together and looking down at her lap.

Santana didn't answer immediately. She thought hard about this decision. She liked Dani, there was no question about that. There was no telling whether Santana and Dani would actually work well together as a "couple", and what was wrong with trying to be together, but unofficially? No labels, no formal commitment. And nobody had to know... right? "Does... does anyone have to know?"

Dani bit her bottom lip, hesitating. Santana felt really bad suddenly, asking her that question. Dani was comfortable with her sexuality, she didn't mind if people knew it. But Santana was insecure, and she couldn't risk her parents finding out, or worse, her Abuela. Her friends might not judge her, but what about the whole of McKinley, the school that she had ruled for three years now?

If she wanted to hold her reign, she had to stay in the closet. Maybe... maybe one day she could come out. But not in high school, no. It would be too hard, too complicated. What if her parents weren't cool with it and they kicked her out? There were so many things to consider. So many things that could go wrong. Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, for asking you that. But if my parents find out, I have no idea how they'll react. They might kick me out, disown me, and I have nowhere else to go. I just... I can't risk it."

Dani sighed, giving Santana a reassuring smile. "Nobody here has to know, if you don't want anyone to know. But I... I might say something about it to my best friend in LA, you know? We tell each other everything."

"That would be fine. It's not like she's going to come tell my parents," Santana told Dani with a small smile, which the blue-haired girl returned.

They were quiet for a moment, and then Dani stood and went for Santana's guitar. "How about you listen to my new music now?"

Santana smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

_DDD_

As she played the guitar, with Santana's eyes on her skillful fingers strumming the strings, Dani tried to cool herself down. Truthfully, she was still feeling very hot and bothered from that make out session. Santana might be used to them, but Dani hadn't ever had sex.

It wasn't hard to understand why, if you asked her. She hadn't ever been interested in guys, and she didn't know many other lesbians. Of the few she did know, she hadn't ever really liked any until Santana. So truthfully, Santana was, hopefully, going to be a lot of firsts for her.

She was Dani's first real crush, she was the first person she ever made out with, maybe eventually they could be girlfriends... maybe after that Santana could be Dani's _first_.

Santana wasn't Dani's first kiss, though. When she was younger, and conflicted with her sexuality, Dani told her best friend, Anna, that she was really confused and didn't know what she was. Anna, being the best friend that she was, told Dani that she could kiss her if she wanted, to test it out. Dani had been hesitant, but eventually agreed. And there was her first kiss, with her best friend.

It wasn't Dani's fault that she hadn't ever liked anyone enough do anything with them. Santana might've once thought that it was cool to hook up with people, and thankfully she wasn't like that anymore, but Dani had always found it relatively repulsive. Guys had always wanted to hook up with her, honestly, but she always turned them away with a disgusted look and a wave of her hand.

Judging by the way this town worked, Dani had to guess that she was the only virgin in her senior class.

She finished the new stuff she'd written for the guitar and looked up at Santana. "What'd you think?"

"I think that I've never heard anyone play anything _that _awesome on a guitar before," Santana responded. Dani couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks as she looked back down at the instrument and ran her fingers over the strings.

"Thanks," she said to Santana, a small smile playing on her face. She knew she was good at playing the guitar, but hearing it from Santana felt so awesome.

"Are you getting hungry?" Santana asked.

"Why, are you?" Dani returned with a chuckle. Santana nodded sheepishly. "Then sure."

They went downstairs and found some food to eat, which they ate while talking about casual things, like Glee and school. Dani loved that they could talk so friendly, even after how awkward they both probably felt earlier. She just hoped that the awkward feeling could go away all together, eventually.

_SSS_

Dani had to head home after the ate, so Santana walked her to the door. Ever since their conversation, she'd had a little pit of nervousness in her stomach, and she really wanted it to go away. She wasn't used to being so nervous over one person.

"Text me later?" Dani asked as she stepped outside.

"Sure," Santana replied with a smile. Dani hesitated, and then leaned forward and gave Santana a small peck on the lips, before lowering her eyes to avoid Santana's. But the Latina just smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," Dani returned, giving her a smile before she walked away from the door, which Santana closed.

The Latina sighed, a smile playing on her face. She felt so happy and relieved, even though she still felt a little stressed. She went back in the kitchen and cleaned up the food they'd had out, and then her doorbell rang. Curious, she went back to the door and opened it. She was more than surprised to see Kurt and Rachel standing on her porch.

"What are you doing here, hobbit? Lady Face?" she snapped.

"We're giving you an intervention," Rachel insisted, as she and Kurt stepped into Santana's house without the Latina's permission.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana demanded to know, feeling confused and let alarmed at the same time. "I'm not doing drugs or shit like that."

Rachel and Kurt exchanged a concerned glance. The latter explained, "A Gay Intervention."

Santana's heart began to race, and she closed her front door, as if she though the neighbors would hear them say the G word. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Santana," Rachel told her. "We might not be your best friends, but we're the only ones that have a class with you and Danielle besides Glee Club."

"So?" Santana asked.

"_So,_ we see the way you look at her, in class and during lunch," Kurt told her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Santana insisted, shaking her head. But her heart was still racing, and she had began to break out into a light sweat. She was kind of freaking out. Dani said no one had to know, but evidently, some people were already suspecting.

"Don't play dumb," Rachel commanded.

"I-I'm not," Santana tried, but her stutter gave her away.

"Santana," Rachel started in a softer voice, "you can tell us."

Santana shook her head furiously as she walked deeper into her house, back towards the kitchen. "There's nothing to tell."

"Santana, we're trying to help you," Kurt told the Latina. "You've been so up and down with your moods lately, and that's not healthy."

"So why do you care about helping me, anyway? I'm a bitch to you guys!" Santana exclaimed, turning and looking back at them.

"Being a bitch is your exterior," Rachel started to explain, and Santana sighed. "You've been nice to us, and we've seen you be nice to other people to. Danielle for one, and last year you were nice to Brittany. You're a bitch when you're trying to keep things locked inside."

Santana winced at the mention of Brittany. She knew that Rachel was right. She was only a bitch when she was holding things inside of her. It was like a defense mechanism, or a lock mechanism. To keep her emotions from pouring out of her. "So what are you trying to get me to admit to you?" Santana asked, crossing her arms.

"The truth. The reason that you've been having such a hard time," Kurt told her.

Santana closed her eyes, because she felt that tears were starting to form inside them. She didn't want Rachel and Kurt to see them. She didn't want to tell them her biggest secret. She didn't want to tell them about her and Dani. She didn't want them to know that much about her. But here they were, waiting for her to say something. Finally, she said in a voice barely loud enough to hear, "Do you want me to tell you that I'm gay?"

"If it's true," Kurt agreed.

"Then fine, I'm gay," Santana told them, opening her eyes and glad that no tears escaped.

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed. Santana rolled her eyes and turned and went in her kitchen, cleaning up the rest of the dishes.

"Does... does Danielle know?" Kurt asked carefully. Santana nodded, keeping her eyes on the dish that she was scrubbing. "Is... is she—"

"Why don't you ask her?" Santana suggested. She knew that Dani didn't care if people knew about their "dating" or whatever, or her sexuality, but she didn't want to give up that information without permission.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged a confused look, and Santana just continued cleaning the dishes. Rachel asked, "Well never mind, do you like her?"

Santana nodded.

"I knew it, I so knew it," Kurt exclaimed this time. Santana just sighed. These people were insane.

"So, you're really not going to tell us anything about Danielle?" Rachel asked the Latina.

"What Dani wants to tell you guys about herself is her decision, not mine," Santana snapped a the shorter girl.

"So she _is_ gay?" Kurt asked. Santana huffed.

"I said ask her yourself."

"Oh, and you get to call her Dani," Rachel said with a wide smile. Santana rolled her eyes, but she felt one side of her lips quirk up. She did get to call her Dani. "What's the smile?" Rachel teased.

Santana scowled at the brunette. "Don't you guys have some musical obsessing to do or something?"

"We just want you to know that if you ever need to talk or something, we're here for you. We won't tell anyone your secret, I swear," Kurt promised her. "See you tomorrow, Santana."

Santana just nodded, and the two divas left. Honestly, she felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

* * *

**I gave into my need to have a Pezberry friendship in this story. It shows up more later. Also... TEAM HUMMELBERRY TO THE RESCUEEE!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a nice little review! Or send me a PM! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! You're welcome to send me feedback there, a lot of people do :P Remember that if you tweet me that you read this, I'll give you a follow back :D**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Some of these chapters kind of feel all over the place to me, but ya know. That happens. Also I know it was kind of short, but if it makes you feel better I just wrote a nearly 3,000 word chapter for chapter 19 so at least some of them are longer ^.^**

**Goodnight loves! Please review!**


	14. Fourteen

**A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys, had some important things that came up before I could finish chapter twenty and update this for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

The next day, Santana woke up with a smile on her face. She was no longer moping, because she finally wouldn't have to stare at Dani with a longing expression. She could kiss her if she wanted to, out of sight of course. She felt so much more comfortable in her own skin than she did the day before.

It was Saturday, though, and Quinn was still waiting on an answer about going to Puck's party that night. Honestly, Santana didn't want to go. Puck was probably still pissed at her. And, whether he was or not, the likelihood of him trying to get her to sleep with him was very high. It was not how she wanted to spend the day. She texted Quinn to let her know that she wasn't going to go.

Just after she did, she got a text that made her grin immediately.

**From Dani- What're you doing tonight?**

**To Dani- You tell me.**

**From Dani- Do you wanna go to a movie with me?**

**To Dani- Eh, maybe I have time for that in my busy schedule ;)**

**From Dani- ;) I'll pick you up at six.**

Santana didn't know why she suddenly felt really nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't hung out with Dani before, and it wasn't like anyone was going to look at them and assume anything. Friends go to the movies together all of the time. It would look weirder if Santana went alone.

But still, her heart seemed to beat faster as she set down her phone. She laid back against her pillow and took a deep breath. After yesterday, Dani's scent was now clearer on her bed again. It was great.

She got another text just a few seconds later.

**From Quinn- Why aren't you coming?**

**To Quinn- Didn't you hear? I got slushied yesterday on Puck's order. No way am I going to that asshole's house. Plus, I already have plans.**

**From Quinn- Oh yeah, what are they?**

**To Quinn- I'm going to see a movie.**

**From Quinn- With who? Even Rachel Berry is coming to this party!**

**To Quinn- Does it matter? I'll see you Monday.**

She tossed her phone aside again and huffed. Now Quinn was going to suspect something. _Lopez, you really gotta think these things through._

Santana's phone got another text, and she groaned in frustration as she picked it up, but it was from neither Dani nor Quinn.

**From Unknown- Hello, Santana! It's Rachel! I was wondering if you could give me Danielle's phone number! Thanks!**

Santana shook her head. Rachel always had some way to get a hold of people's numbers. She'd done it to Puck, Quinn, Brittany... and now Santana. The Latina would never understand how she did it.

**To Rachel- No! Why would I give you her number?**

**From Rachel- You told me and Kurt to ask her ourselves.**

**To Rachel- Yeah, but I'm not a creeper like you, and I'm not going to give you Dani's number.**

**From Rachel- Aww you said Dani again!**

**To Rachel- There's nothing "aww" about it. That's what I call her all the time. Now go stalk someone else.**

_DDD_

Dani felt very accomplished after Santana agreed to go to the movies with her. It was an easy date, because the theater would be dark and no one could see if, you know, they were to hold hands or something. She was actually really excited for it.

She was eating breakfast, ignoring whatever Becca was saying to her, when she got a text from an unknown number.

**From Unknown- Hello, Danielle! This is Rachel!**

Dani had no idea how this girl had gotten her number, but she saved her as a contact anyway.

**To Rachel- Hi... how did you get my number?**

**From Rachel- Don't question it. And don't worry, Santana isn't the one who gave it to me.**

Dani now felt even more confused. Why would Rachel assume that she would be worried about that?

Dani's phone vibrated, indicating another text.

**From Santana- If Rachel somehow gets a hold of you, you should know that yesterday she and Kurt kind of like... questioned me until I told them that I'm gay. So...**

That actually really surprised Dani. She had wanted Santana to open up to her friends more, but she hadn't said anything about it and hadn't expected the Latina to tell anyone after their talk yesterday.

**To Santana- She just texted me. :P**

**To Rachel- Alright then.**

**From Santana- Also, she's going to ask you if your gay...**

Dani quirked up an eyebrow. "Dani, are you even listening to me?" Becca asked suddenly. The blue-haired girl looked up at her aunt and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, got caught up in an important conversation. What were you saying?" Dani asked.

Becca shook her head and took a bite of her breakfast, before telling the teenager, "Your dad said he's going to fly into town tonight to see you. He's worried, because you haven't talked to him or your mother recently. Even though you _told_ me you were calling her every night."

A guilty look spread across Dani's face, and she answered with, "Sorry? Becca, you don't know the full story of what happened between me and mom, alright? I don't want to talk to her."

"What about your dad then?" Becca asked, crossing her arms.

"I've been busy," Dani answered with a shrug, but she did feel bad about not talking to her dad more. She had nothing against him. Becca shook her head, and Dani looked back down at her phone to see a text from Rachel.

**From Rachel- So, I'm sure you know about Santana.**

**To Rachel- What about Santana?**

**From Rachel- You know.**

**To Rachel- What? That's she's gay? **

**From Rachel- Exactly! Kurt and I were wondering if you were also gay.**

Dani let out a light laugh and shook her head. This girl was crazy.

**To Rachel- I actually am, why do you ask?**

Dani didn't get any response from the girl, and she was left with a look of confusion on her face. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing," Dani told her aunt, looking at her carefully. Her aunt didn't know that she was gay, and Dani was afraid that she was going to turn out to be like her mom and do something extreme.

Becca raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it further.

_SSS_

**From Rachel- So, Dani told me that she is indeed gay. Did you know that?**

Santana sighed. Rachel was evidently going to be the first person who knew about Santana and Dani's sort-of relationship.

**To Rachel- Yes, I did.**

**From Rachel- Does she know that you like her?**

**To Rachel- What's it to your, dwarf?**

**From Rachel- I'm curious! I swear to god I won't tell anyone!**

**To Rachel- Yes she knows. We're kind of sort of dating, but it's nothing official.**

Santana could practically hear Rachel squealing as she got the next text.

**From Rachel- Oh my gosh! I knew it! Aww! That's so awesome!**

Santana felt a smile on her face, but she just shook her head.

**To Rachel- Don't tell as soul. Not even Lady Hummel, or I will ****_endz_**** you!**

**From Rachel- Fine, fine! Whatever you say, Satan.**

Santana sighed and texted Dani.

**To Dani- So... Rachel knows.**

**From Dani- She knows what? ;)**

**To Dani- That we're kinda-sorta dating unofficially.**

**From Dani- Is that okay with you?**

**To Dani- I guess. She said she won't tell.**

**From Dani- Then we should be fine right? Can I call you real fast?**

**To Dani- Sure.**

Santana's phone started ringing immediately and she answered it just as fast. "Hey."

"Hey, so sorry but I'm going to have to call off our movie," Dani told her sadly.

"Oh," Santana answered, a frown appearing on her face. "Why?"

"My dad is going to make an appearance to check in on me," Dani answered. "Do you... maybe want to come over tonight? You can meet him and my aunt."

Panic rushed through Santana suddenly. Dani wanted her to meet her dad and her aunt? Wasn't that something that people who were official did? Santana bit her lip. _Lopez, you know all of your friends' parents, it's not weird. Just go._ "Yeah, sure. Don't you want quality time with your dad, though?"

"I'd rather have you there, too," is all Dani said. "Great, so... you want to come over around six?"

"Sure," Santana replied.

"Okay, I'll text you later," Dani said slowly.

"Alright, see you tonight," Santana replied. They both hung up, and Santana still felt the panic in her body. It was something about the way she asked if Santana wanted to come over.

_Stop, Lopez. Everything will be fine. Just chill out._

Around five-thirty, though, Santana found herself still panicking. She dug through her closet desperately for something to wear. It would be so easy if it was a school day, because she always wore her Cheerio uniform then, but now she had to find something else.

She finally settled on just some jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and then she did her makeup and brushed out her wavy hair before grabbing her phone and heading downstairs. It was just five minutes until six, and it wouldn't take longer than that to walk to Dani's house.

As she walked, Santana felt herself getting really nervous, and she didn't know why. She was just meeting Dani's family, no big deal.

Luckily, when she knocked on the front door of Dani's house, the blue-haired girl herself answered. "Hey," she greeted Santana with a grin. "Come on in."

Santana walked in, but didn't see anyone else around. Dani must've noticed that she was looking around, because she said, "Becca just went to pick my dad up from the airport. They'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Oh, okay," Santana said.

Dani gave her a weird look. "Are you alright? You look like you're going to get sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana insisted, forcing a smile. Dani gave her another weird look, but didn't say anything.

_I'm doomed_.

* * *

**ISN'T THAT SOMETHING THAT PEOPLE THAT ARE OFFICIAL DO?!**

**I know it was kind of short, my apologies. Luckily, the one that I just wrote (chapter 20) is longer :) **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or, send me a private message :D ALSO, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana for mini spoilers, regular updates and other stuffffff :P If you tweet me that you read this story, I will FOLLOW YOU BACK! I keep having new readers do that, and it makes me smile every time :)**

**Goodnight guys :) I hope you all enjoy your weekend :) Mine is three days long, because us Americans get Martin Luther King Jr. day off (Monday) lol :P At least I'm pretty sure that's just an American thing :P Tonight I will be watching Star Wars #IAmSoCoolRight**

**Love you all! Please review!**


	15. Fifteen

**A/N: SORRY for the late update, but really you're lucky for any update because I didn't really want to write today but I did anyway :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"You seriously look like you're in hell," Dani commented. They'd been sitting and talking for just a few minutes, about nothing in particular. They still had about fifteen minutes until Becca and Dani's dad were supposed to be back. Santana looked miserable, and Dani felt like maybe she'd done something to upset the Latina.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel so great today," Santana told her, but it was clear to the blue haired girl that this was a lie. She sighed.

"Santana, did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable... or something? Because you can just let me know. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything crazy, you're just meeting my dad," Dani said slowly, cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Santana answered, stiffening at the mention of Dani's dad. The senior frowned.

"Santana, you can go home if you don't want to be here. I just really don't want to be here just around Becca and my dad... it's hard to explain why, really," Dani told the Latina in a pleading tone. She really wanted Santana to stay.

Becca was a lot like her sister, and she and Dani's dad hadn't ever really gotten along. Not to mention, Dani was always closer to her dad than she was to her mom, let alone her aunt. He knew a lot more about her interests, and about her in general than Becca did. She knew that it would be way too awkward just talking about her with her dad if Becca was there to listen to it all.

She didn't invite Santana over to step forward in their "relationship" or anything. They'd only just sorted anything out. She invited Santana so that she could have a sort of crutch to lean on all night. It was a friendly thing. She wasn't going to say anything to her dad. Dani realized suddenly that she'd missed whatever Santana was saying. "What?"

Santana chuckled lightly. "I just... I don't know why, but I'm nervous about meeting your dad."

"Don't be. Seriously, he's cool. And really... I just wouldn't be able to handle a night with him _and_ Becca around, so I really need someone else here. And you're the only one I trust," Dani explained, hoping that it would ease Santana's mind.

Santana gave her a smile, so she assumed that all was better.

_SSS_

That fifteen minutes was either oddly short, or it wasn't fifteen minutes at all, because as soon as they finished talking, there was a sound of a key in the keyhole of the house, and Santana felt her heart rate pick up. This wasn't going to end well, she just knew it wasn't.

_Can't you ever think positively, Lopez?_

The door opened and a woman, Dani's aunt probably, came in with a taller man. He had black hair and a bit of a beard, and he definitely looked like a dad. Not like Santana's dad, who always looked so professional.

Dani jumped up and grabbed him in a hug as he came into the kitchen, where Dani and Santana had been talking. "Hey, dad!" she exclaimed, and he laughed as he hugged her back.

"Hey, Dani," he replied. "I see you're still keeping the blue." They pulled apart.

"Yeah, I really like it. It's a lot better than the blond, I think," Dani answered with a wide smile. She turned back slightly. "Oh, I hope it's okay that I have someone over. We were going to a party tonight but you kind of crashed that plan, so we came here instead."

"No, that's fine. Nice to meet you..." Dani's dad asked, looking to the Latina sitting at the barstool.

"Santana," Santana answered with a smile, standing and extending a hand. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Taylor."

"Please, call me Darrel," Darrel insisted with a fatherly smile that made Santana automatically smile back.

Dani and her dad got into a light conversation about school and grades while Becca got out some pasta salad and set up the table. Santana jumped up and helped her, which she thought was weird of herself, but she had this weird feeling like she had to impress. Becca just gave her a weird look, likely because she'd never met her and probably hadn't even heard of her. Santana wouldn't blame Dani for not mentioning her to her aunt. The Latina's parents had no idea that Santana had even met any new friend.

They sat around the table, Becca and Darrel next to each other with Dani across from Darrel and Santana across from Becca. It was awkward at first, with no one saying anything. Santana almost wished that she hadn't agreed to this, but somehow the thought that this was helping Dani made her glad that she had come, which was totally not like her. It wasn't like her to feel so good from making someone else feel good, but it was Dani... and well, everything changed with Dani.

"So, Santana, are you a senior, too?" Darrel suddenly asked.

Santana shook her head. "Junior."

"Oh really? Do you have an elective together then?" he asked, looking between the two girls.

"Oh, we have theater together," Santana piped up, looking at the blue haired girl next to her. Dani nodded.

"Yeah, also Santana and I are in this club at school called Glee Club," Dani told her dad quietly. He lifted an eyebrow with interest.

"Oh really? That's a singing club?" he asked. Dani nodded her affirmation. "So, you're finally out there and singing?"

Dani shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, there are a lot of amazing singers in there."

"Oh don't even. You're the best singer in there, even better than me _and_ Rachel Berry," Santana insisted, looking at Dani, who blushed slightly. Their eyes probably stuck looking at each other for a second too long before they both looked away. Dani looked back at her dad.

"Yeah, and I've been practicing the guitar a lot, too," Dani told her dad. "I've been writing some stuff."

"Yeah? How's that going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, it's all still in the making," Dani answered. Her eyes lowered as she continued with, "I'm thinking about putting some of my lyrics to it."

"You mean some of those lyrics that I still have yet to hear?" her dad asked pointedly.

Dani looked at her dad with an amused smile. "Exactly, those lyrics."

"Well, I'm sure they're awesome. As soon as you get that song finished, I want a copy, alright?" he asked with a goofy smile, which Dani returned.

Santana couldn't help but just watch them. They were so cute, Dani especially. This was what it was like to have a real dad, one who loved you and was interested in what you were doing. One who didn't just spoil you with money and clothes to please you, but who spoiled you with smiles and hugs and encouragement. Santana hadn't ever had that. She wondered briefly if that was the reason she turned out so cold hearted like she was.

But really, was she as cold hearted as she had though she was?

_DDD_

Santana left after dinner. Dani was really grateful for her having been there, because Becca hadn't said anything during dinner, and afterward, it was Dani and dad time. Becca went up to her room or something, and Dani and her had stayed in the living room to hang out.

"So, that Santana girl. Does she... play for your team?" her dad asked. Dani looked up quickly, as if maybe something would indicate that her aunt had heard that from her bedroom upstairs.

Dani shrugged, but a blush that likely formed on her cheeks probably gave her away.

"Are you two dating?" her dad asked. "I understand you not wanting to discuss this with or around Becca, but I'm your dad, and I need to have this talk."

"We're not... official or anything. We're trying something. She's still mostly in the closet," Dani answered. "I guess... I'm mostly in the closet, too. But if someone asked me at school if I was gay, I'd answer with a yes."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her suddenly.

"About what?"

"Dating a girl who doesn't want to be public? Isn't that harder on you?" he asked, his face showing the genuine concern he had for his daughter, who sighed.

"I really like her, and I know she'll eventually tell more people. She just can't tell everyone yet, because she's worried about her parents will take it. I don't blame her, after what almost happened with me. I think she just wants to wait until after high school," Dani explained.

"And where does that leave you and her? You're coming back to LA at the end of the year," her dad pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I don't know what's going to happen, dad, but we'll work something out, I'm sure. She already knows my whole situation, so she knows what she's getting herself into," Dani insisted. "Trust me."

"Alright, I trust you. Also, just for future warning since I won't be here all of the time... if you end up... like, getting really intimate with her... use protection alright? They have that right... protections for two girls?" he asked, sounding rather uncomfortable.

Dani found herself laughing and feeling carefree at that question. "Yes, dad, they do. And I'll use it... if and when that happens. I promise."

"So, why haven't you told Becca? She calls you Dani, so that's something," her dad commented.

"Because if I get kicked out of here, I'd have to go back to mom before the stuff is all settled. And, especially now, I can't leave. And Becca is a lot like mom, you know?" Dani asked, feeling uncomfortable. "I don't even know why I let her call me Dani."

"You know," her dad started, drawing the teenager's eyes to his, "you don't look like a Danielle to me. I think you would stand out more if you went by Dani with everyone."

Dani shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I guess I am used to it more."

"Just think about it, kiddo," he suggested.

"When are you leaving, dad?" Dani asked in a small voice. She deeply regretted not calling her dad in the past weeks. She really, _really_ missed him.

"Tomorrow morning. I only had time for this quick stop, I'm heading for Boston on a business meeting," he explained. Dani nodded her understanding, but she was frowning. She really wished that her dad could stay longer.

That night, Dani lay curled up in her bed. It was really late, but she pulled out her phone and texted the Latina.

**To Santana- My dad must have good Gaydar.**

**From Santana- Are we caught then?**

**To Santana- I told him what's going on. He seems to like you, though.**

**From Santana- That's good to know.**

Dani thought for a minute, before suddenly feeling really tired.

**To Santana- I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight, babe.**

_SSS_

_Babe. Babe. Babe._ Santana's heart was racing and the gears in her head were turning at insane speeds. She was so scared that Dani was trying to get a lot more serious with her, but she pushed that away. Even friends called each other babe sometimes, and people were unofficially dating did it too. It wasn't weird.

Once she got that out of the way, the wordactually brought a smile to her face.

**To Dani- Goodnight. (:**

* * *

**Babe. Babe. Babe.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! If you tweet me that you read this, I will FOLLOW YOU BACK! I'm trying to get to 2000 followers but idk a lot of people are unfollowing me which is sad bc I'll get like four followers and then lose two and I'm just like excuse you.**

**Lol sorry now it sounds like I'm trying to bribe you all to follow me. No, I really love talking to you all. Some of the people I talk to most on Twitter now I met because they read this, so please follow me :)**

**Goodnight loves! Please review!**


	16. Sixteen

**A/N: Fluffyish filler chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

On Monday, Santana woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped up, got dressed in her uniform, and did her makeup a little more thoughtfully than normal. She felt like she had to impress Dani, or something. Then she ate a slice of toast and went outside to wait for Quinn's car.

Quinn came right on time, and Santana jumped into the car without her. "What's got you smiling like an idiot?" Quinn wondered casually as they drove to school.

"Just something," Santana muttered, opening her phone and finding a text from Dani.

**From Dani- Good morning!**

**To Dani- Good morning yourself! (:**

"_Just_ something? _Just_ something doesn't get Santana Lopez this happy. You've got like a goofy grin on your face," Quinn commented, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I read something funny," Santana lied.

"Yeah, right," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes but keeping them on the road. "I saw you texting someone. Who is it?"

"I wasn't," Santana lied.

"Alright, Santana, I am tired of you lying to me! Aren't I your best friend?" Quinn demanded, sounding more sad and exasperated than actually angry.

Santana frowned as her phone vibrated and she put the thing in lock. She would read the text in a second. "Quinn, I'm not—"

"Yes, you are! So stop lying and tell me the truth!" Quinn exclaimed. They pulled into the school parking lot as Santana looked guiltily down at her hands. When the parked, Quinn turned to the Latina expectantly.

"Quinn... I want to tell you. But I can't. Not right now," Santana mumbled, feeling really bad. But she wasn't a hundred percent sure how Quinn would react, and if word of all this got back to Santana's parents because Quinn leaked it... there was no telling what they would do.

"Why not?" Quinn asked desperately.

"Quinn, you're my best friend. But last year, you didn't trust me with either of your biggest secrets," Santana told her pointedly, before continuing with, "and my secret could do just as much damage as yours did. And I have to be careful with telling people."

Quinn frowned. "It's comparable to sleeping with your best friend's hookup guy, getting pregnant, getting kicked out of your house and then having a baby and giving it up for adoption?"

"It could be, yes. I don't know. That's why I can't tell you _yet_," Santana told Quinn quietly. "Please don't be mad. I really wish I could tell you, Q. You're my best friend."

Quinn sighed. "Fine. Let's go to practice."

As they walked to practice, Santana tried to discreetly check her texts.

**From Dani- I'll see you in Spanish (:**

And that she did. Santana walked into Spanish class _glowing_. She felt elated, happier than ever before. Sure, she couldn't tell Quinn her biggest secret, and sure, only two people that weren't Santana and Dani actually knew what was going on, but it was still good. Even better than good.

"Someone looks happy," Dani commented with a smile.

"Someone is happy," Santana returned, beaming.

Suddenly, Santana noticed that Sara chick walking in the room looking utterly depressed. The Latina looked at Dani.

"What's got her all depressed?" Santana asked.

"I asked her to stop flirting with me," Dani admitted with a shrug. Santana felt a smile tugging at her lips.

"Oh is that all?" the Latina asked, guessing that she sounded like a huge dork, but she was allowed to be happy about that.

The blue-haired girl laughed and shook her head at the junior, who just smiled widely.

When lunch came, Santana found herself sitting up straight, eating her food and actually involving herself in conversation. Of course, she was occasionally glancing over a certain, blue haired girl across the cafeteria. Rachel and Kurt kept looking at her, but she ignored them. She wasn't going to let them make this awkward for her.

"Well, you seem happier this week," Mercedes commented, looking at her.

Santana shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich as the others looked at her suspiciously. Finally, Rachel said, "Santana, have you started practicing your half of you and Danielle's sectionals song?"

Santana blinked. "Wait, wait, what?"

"Oh right, she ditched Friday's practice," Mercedes reminded the shorter girl.

"You're coming to Glee today right?" Rachel asked her.

"Yeah," Santana answered.

"Alright, we'll catch you and Danielle up then," Rachel decided with a smile, which Santana easily returned. It wasn't hard when she was so happy.

Quinn looked at the Latina. "That's weird, both you and Danielle ditched Glee." Santana just shrugged, not eager to respond to that.

However, she did find something to say. "Why do you always assume that I'm hanging out with her?" Santana asked, being careful not to accidentally slip and say "Dani". That wouldn't help her argument.

"Well, your crazy mood swings started when she got here, and you're always looking in that direction," Quinn explained.

"You guys always sit next to each other in Glee, and don't you have like two other classes together?" Mercedes added.

Santana shrugged. "Whatever. We're friends. It's no big deal."

Next period, in Theater, Santana and Dani spent the entire class time talking and joking around. They were supposed to be working on a short performance to do in front of the class, but neither of them were worried about it and they had three more days to work on it in class. Plus, it wasn't like they didn't hangout outside of school as well.

"You know, Santana," Dani said at one point in their conversation. "You don't seem like a cheerleader to me."

Santana tilted her head. "I don't?"

Dani shook her head as a no. "No. I mean, I'm used to the outfit, and your body totally fits the cheerleader body, but like... I don't know. I just don't see it."

Santana's cheeks turned red at the mention of her body, but she ignored it and smiled. "You're the only one who can say that, because you're the only one who's seen the not bitchy Santana. Bitchy Santana is the cheerleader."

"I like not bitchy Santana a lot better," Dani admitted. Their eyes locked for a moment before they tore them apart.

"Well, maybe she'll try to make more appearances," Santana replied with a slight smile.

Their gazes kept locking in their conversation, and by the time class ended, Santana just needed to feel Dani's lips move with her own. They went to their bathroom and spent two minutes tasting one another's mouths and lips, before going to their next classes breathless and turned on. Santana couldn't say she was complaining, though.

During Glee later, everyone filled Dani and Santana in on what song they were going to sing for sectionals and who had which parts. Both girls really liked the song, so that was good, and their parts matched their voices perfectly. Also, it was a totally neutral song, which meant that it would be hard for their eyes to lock together and get people asking questions.

_DDD_

For sectionals, besides their number, Rachel also had a solo and the whole group had one big number. All of the songs were great and fun, and Dani found herself really excited for competition. Sure, she'd be singing in front of hundreds of people, but she didn't think it would be all too bad. Especially not with Santana standing right next to her the whole time.

Santana. That girl was something else, something really special. Dani found herself feeling closer and closer to the girl, and she wanted nothing more than to ask her to be her girlfriend. However, she knew how hesitant Santana was about the whole dating thing, so she didn't plan to ask that question for a while. And especially not before she called her best friend Anna and talked to her about it. Anna always knew what to do.

She and Santana went home separately that day, but when Dani got home, she couldn't help but think about the other girl, and wish that they were together at that very moment. She thought about texting her, but she didn't know if Santana was at home or with Quinn somewhere. Plus, she didn't want to seem clingy and freak Santana out. She knew she'd already freaked her out enough with the dad thing, and probably again when she'd called her "babe" via text message. The last thing she wanted was for that girl to go running away from her.

"Dani!" came Becca's voice from downstairs suddenly. Dani jumped up and left her bedroom, walking downstairs toward Becca's voice.

"Yeah?" she asked, finding her aunt chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

"How come I never heard about that Santana girl until Saturday?" Becca questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Dani felt a sudden clench in her chest. Becca sounded way too much like her sister, Dani's mom. And it freaked Dani out. "I don't know. I'm almost eighteen, it's not like I have to tell you everything."

"She doesn't live down in the heights does she?" Becca asked, ignoring Dani's comment.

"No, she lives just five houses down from here. Her grandma lives in Lima Heights," Dani told her aunt. She specifically said the last part to see if Becca reacted.

"Ugh, I need to move out of this neighborhood," Becca grumbled. "I've never felt safe so close to the heights."

Dani didn't know what to say, so she just stood silently for a moment.

"Do you know Santana's parents? I really wouldn't trust many of the people around here," Becca commented.

"Um, _you_ live here, Becca," Dani pointed out, crossing her arms. "And to answer your questions, I have not met her parents. But, her dad is a surgeon at the hospital, and her mom is a nurse there. They work all of the time."

"Hmph," Becca replied, not really saying an audible word. "Alright. Just watch you who trust, Dani."

Dani hesitated, but then she felt words coming out of her mouth suddenly, "Can you stop calling me Dani please?"

"Why?" Becca asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I just... don't like it as much anymore," Dani lied.

"Alright... man, I get used to it and now I have to switch back," she said with a light laugh.

Dani returned it with a half smile, but then she turned and left the kitchen. She didn't like living here with her aunt. It felt like mom away from mom. Now, though, she understood why her mom had given her those two options.

When she got back upstairs, she saw she had a text message.

**From Santana- Come over? (:**

* * *

**I know it was short and boring :(**

**"Their bathroom"**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a review! Or send me a PM! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana! I love hearing from you guys! If you follow me and tweet me that you read this, I'll follow you back :)**

**This story, like all of my other stories, are going to occasionally have filler chapters like this, and I apologize for that. It's just sometimes I need a chapter or so to sort everything out before I get back to the hard stuff. Plus, at least most of my filler chapters end up being fluff, because who wants drama ALL the time?**

**So for a while, I thought this story was going to end up more popular than WDCT, but I don't think it is. Hard to tell, bc I can't remember how many followers and reviews I had at chapter 16 of WDCT. That was like in November. Can't remember lol.**

**For anyone reading WDCT, be prepared because tomorrow is its last chapter. :3 **

**Goodnight lovelies! Please review!**


	17. Seventeen

**A/N: Some Pezberry interaction in the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana and Dani were doing well. Over the last week, they had slowly gotten much closer to one another emotionally. They'd starting giving each other a goodbye kiss when Dani left Santana's house, and it felt so good to be able to do that.

Dani hadn't agreed to show Santana any of her songs yet, though. The Latina really wanted to hear them, but she hadn't pressure Dani about it. Everyone had things that were too personal to share.

Rachel and Kurt, who Rachel had told even though she had said she wouldn't, were very excited for Santana, and the former had been texting her for the past week, asking her if she was with Dani or how they were doing. It was actually getting rather annoying, for Santana anyway. She didn't know if Rachel was asking Dani the same questions, but she hadn't thought to ask the blue haired girl about it.

On Friday, Dani was giving Santana a ride to school when she asked suddenly, "Hey, do you maybe like... want to go out tonight?"

Santana turned and scanned over Dani's face. "Like on a date?"

"Yeah," Dani answered quickly, sounding a little nervous as she kept her eyes on the road.

Santana found herself smiling. "Sure."

Dani's features smoothed out as she relaxed and exhaled, a smile appearing on her face as she did so. "Okay. We'll leave at six?"

"Sure," Santana said again, smiling a little wider. This would be her and Dani's first real date, and she was more than a little excited. She hadn't ever gone on a date that she was actually excited for. This was a totally new feeling for her, but she definitely didn't mind it. In fact, she would be perfectly content with having that feeling all of the time.

The school day passed rather quickly, and Santana spent it practically bouncing up and down the whole time. Quinn questioned her more than once, as did Rachel and Kurt. The latter two both had a strong feeling that it had to do with Dani, but they didn't say anything about it until Glee. As Santana was heading into the choir room, Rachel grabbed her arm and pulled here away from it.

"What are you doing, Rach?" Santana asked as Rachel pulled her into an empty classroom. "What the hell? Glee is starting."

"Yes, it is. But we want to know what you're doing today that's getting you so excited," Rachel told her, crossing her arms.

"It's Friday. Who's not excited?" Santana tried, shrugging.

"Santana, haven't we already established that your little lies doesn't work on me?" Rachel asked, giving the Latina a pointed look. "You're doing something with Danielle, aren't you?"

Santana sighed and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on, Santana! Don't you just want to talk about it to somebody?" Rachel asked.

"What do you mean, hobbit?" Santana asked carefully, her voice suddenly sounding much more hostile than it had a moment before.

"That's not what I meant," Rachel insisted, looking fearful for a moment from hearing Santana's tone. "All I meant, is that when I got with Finn, I just wanted to scream it from the rooftops, or at least talk about how it was going with someone else. Most girls do that, you know? They all want to talk about their relationships and stuff."

"Well, I'm not most girls, am I?" Santana asked, moving to step around the two of them and out the door. She didn't want Dani to get worried about her not being in Glee, especially with their date that night.

"Please, Santana. It can't be easy holing everything up inside. You shouldn't have to hole up the good stuff," Rachel told the Latina in a soft, comforting voice. Santana had never really realized how nice the shorter girl could be. Sure, she was a huge diva and she was usually totally conceited. Sometimes, she was an even bigger bitch than Santana, even if not on purpose. But deep down, she really was a nice person.

Santana sighed. "Dani is taking me out on our first date tonight." Rachel squealed _very_ loudly, and Santana's hands whipped up to cover her ears. "Geez, Rach, could you be any louder?"

"Oh my gosh, that's so exciting!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Seriously, why are you so obsessed over me and Dani's... whatever it is that we have? It's starting to get a little creepy," Santana commented, crossing her arms awkwardly.

"Santana, I know we really haven't been... friendly with one another very much," Rachel started, "but before Danielle moved here, I could see how broken you were. You put off a good, strong persona, but deep down you were a regular, heartbroken girl. And I don't claim to know anything about what got you that way, but whatever it was, when I saw you like that I realized that you're not so much different from me as I thought. And I don't mean to say that to offend you. I know you don't really think very highly of me."

Santana sighed, feeling bad suddenly. She sat herself down on one of the desks, realizing that she was probably going to be in this room longer than she had hoped for. "Rachel," she started, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Rachel asked, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head slightly.

"I said that I'm sorry," Santana repeated, almost a hundred percent sure that Rachel had only asked that to hear the Latina say that again, since she hardly ever did.

"What are you sorry for?" Rachel asked, looking actually really confused.

"For being a bitch to you. I know you think that I really don't like you, and sometimes I _really_ don't... but most of the time, you're actually a good friend. And most people think that you're a horrible person—"

"Gee, thanks," Rachel muttered, leaning against a desk.

Santana just continued, "—but you're way nicer than you come off to be. I mean, if I was half as nice as you, people might actually like me."

"Stop doing that," Rachel told her firmly. Santana looked up at her, confused. "People do like you, Santana. Everyone in Glee likes you. You just push them away when they're trying to help you. Like Quinn. She so desperately wants to be a bigger part of your life, but you don't trust her enough to tell her anything."

Santana sighed, closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry, because for some reason she felt like she was going to.

"Danielle likes you. A lot, from what I can tell. I like you, Kurt likes you. Santana, you have more friends than you realize. Also, you think too lowly of yourself. You're a lot better of a person than you used to be, so stop thinking that you're still that person," Rachel insisted.

Santana gave her a genuine smile, and Rachel returned it. "Thank you, Rachel. I guess sometimes I just need to have someone to tell me that. Most people here haven't noticed that I've changed at all."

"That's because they don't _know_ you, Santana. And I know you have your reasons for keeping parts of yourself hidden, but whenever you do tell people, you know that at least the whole of Glee Club will accept you for who you are. You do know that, right? We all love you, and we want you to be happy," Rachel told her.

"Yeah, I guess I know," Santana returned with a slightly forced smile. "Thanks, Rach. We should head to Glee now. I don't want Dani to think I left already."

Rachel chuckled. "Alright, come on."

They left the classroom and walked into Glee ten minutes late. Shue gave them an odd look, but Santana shrugged it off as she smiled at Dani and sat next to her.

"Where were you and Rachel?" Dani wondered.

"We were just talking. I'll tell you later," Santana told the senior in a hushed voice.

Dani drove Santana home, and the latter explained to her that Rachel was just interrogating her about why Santana was so happy. She did leave out the latter part of the conversation, but she figured she'd tell the blue haired girl at some point.

When Dani dropped the Latina off, she winked at the junior and said, "See you at six!"

Santana flashed her a smile and then went inside.

She did her homework while listening to really loud music, and she didn't hear the knocking on her door at around four thirty. She was putting her notebooks away, singing loudly to some song that she couldn't remember the name of, when she suddenly heard Kurt's voice.

"So this is what Santana Lopez does when she's home alone," Kurt commented with a laugh as Santana spun around, scared half to death. She scowled and turned off her music as she looked at Kurt and Rachel standing in her doorway.

"Wow, way to sneak up on me," she grumbled. "How did you even get inside my house?"

"You left the door unlocked," Kurt replied with a shrug. "Anyway, Rachel here tells me that you've got a date tonight, is that right?"

Santana sent Rachel an "are you serious?" look. The shorter girl just shrugged in defense. "Yes, that is right. And whatever you're hear for is probably unnecessary, so I'll see you in Glee. Goodbye!"

"What are you going to wear tonight? Your Cheerio's uniform?" Kurt snapped at her. Santana gave him a wary look as she shook her head and then shrugged. "That's what I thought. Honey, first dates are important. And Rachel and I are the perfect people to get you all dressed up for one."

"Yeah, Rachel and her reindeer sweaters?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Kurt glanced at Rachel's clothing, as the shorter girl looked offended and crossed her arms over the reindeer on her sweater. "Actually, it's a horse," she muttered.

"Okay, well _I_ am the best person to help you pick out clothes. Rachel and I just function as a team so she came, too," Kurt muttered, looking away from the girl's clothing. "So! What kind of pretty clothes do you have in here?"

He moved past Santana and into her closet. Santana crossed her arms. "Lady Face, I do not need fashion advice from you."

"On the contrary," he said as he pulled out an ugly sweater from the closet.

"That is not mine! I swear to god that it's my mom's!" Santana exclaimed, grabbing the sweater and throwing it out her bedroom door into the hallway.

"Whatever you say Santana. The problem is, you don't have a good sense of fashion because you wear the same thing to school everyday for the Cheerios," Kurt told her surely.

"Okay, you wouldn't know if I had a good sense in fashion because you never see me when I'm not in my uniform," Santana countered, crossing her arms.

"Santana, stop arguing. We're trying to help you make your night amazing," Rachel told her with a smile.

"I don't even know what we're doing tonight," Santana argued.

"So find out," Kurt commanded. "Ask Danielle what you should wear."

Santana groaned and pulled out her phone.

**To Dani- What should I wear for tonight?**

**From Dani- Just casual is fine (:**

"She said just casual," Santana told Kurt matter-of-factly, putting her hands on her hips. "Anyone can manage casual."

"Yeah, but listen Santana. When your date says to wear just casual, she really means to not dress up. So really, you still have to dress above casual," Kurt reasoned, but that just confused Santana even more.

She finally gave in. "You know what, Lady Hummel, I don't care. Just dress me up." She groaned and fell onto her bed as Kurt hummed in satisfaction and continued to go through the Latina's clothes.

* * *

**I love Pezberry friendship so much okay it comes up a lot in this story so I hope you all like it too.**

**Shoutout to the 150th reviewer hopefully in the next chapter.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a review! Or send me a PM! Also follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana !**

**Won't make this lengthy, I have homework to finish.**

**Goodnight loves! For those of you who read WDCT, Rebirth will be posted tomorrow ^.^**

**Please review!**


	18. Eighteen

**A/N: Today has felt so long. I've been awake 18 hours. I posted chapter one of Rebirth this morning, but I needed to update something else because it feels like it's been forever since I posted something lol.**

**Eighteen hours, on six hours of sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

In the next hour, Kurt and Rachel dressed Santana up until the former had approved that her look was date worthy. Actually, she was literally just wearing skinny jeans and a blouse, and she didn't understand what about it was so much better than all of the other jeans and blouses that Kurt had pulled out of her closet before finally handing her these.

"There, it's perfect," Kurt declared. Santana rolled her eyes, and she moved to look in the mirror. She did look pretty good. She just had to fix her makeup and she'd be ready to go. Which was good, because she had only half an hour until Dani was going to swing by in her car to pick her up.

"Well thanks, Olsen Twins," Santana told them with a smile that surprisingly wasn't forced. Rachel and Kurt returned the smile.

"What time are you leaving?" Kurt asked, even though he'd asked about fifteen times in the last hour. Santana thought it was completely crazy how he seemed more excited for Santana's date than she was, even though she was insanely excited.

"In half an hour," Santana answered. "Thanks again for the help, I guess, but I think I can handle everything from here."

"Alright. See you later, Santana," Rachel said with a slight wave. She returned it as the two left Santana's room. The Latina herself went into her bathroom to fix her makeup and her hair. When she was done, she suddenly understood what Kurt had meant about the casual thing. She wasn't dressed fancily, but she didn't look like the standard definition of "casual". Really, she looked kind of stunning, in her own opinion.

_DDD_

Dani was way too excited for her date with Santana. She was trying not to seem to obvious, though, to avoid her aunt asking questions. Unfortunately, while she was upstairs re-straightening her slightly wavy, blue hair, Becca came into her room.

"Can you knock next time?" Dani asked politely, hoping not to come off rude. The last thing she needed was for Becca to get mad at her twenty minutes before she was supposed to go pick up Santana.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Becca returned. "What are you getting all fancy for?"

Dani looked down at her clothes. She wasn't dressed particularly fancy, but maybe she was a little overdone for casual. She suddenly panicked, wondering if Santana would dress more casual than Dani and it would be all awkward. She pushed those thoughts away and replied to her aunt, "I'm going out."

"Well I figured that much by myself," Becca told her with a light laugh. "Where are you going? Who are you going with?"

"Just Breadstix," Dani answered. Really, that wasn't where they were going. Dani had found a small restaurant that no one would see them at. But she didn't want Becca to question it, and she was just avoiding the second part of the question. She knew that Becca would ask it again, so while she waited for it to come, she thought up something to say as her lie.

"With?" Becca asked again, suspicious.

"Just my Glee friends, Becca," Dani lied, giving her aunt a look that she hoped was confusion.

"Yeah, don't lie to me, Danielle," Becca commanded, and Dani was pleased to hear that her aunt had stopped calling her by her nickname. "I know what it looks like when a teenage girl gets ready for a date."

Dani frowned. "I'm not—"

"I just said to not lie to me," Becca interrupted. "Who are you going with?"

Dani narrowed her eyes and set down her straightener, unplugging it from the wall. "Just this guy," she lied.

Becca scanned over Dani's face, and then she said, "Be home by ten. If I catch you staying over at his house, you're dead meat."

That was much better that Dani had expected, actually, considering that Becca was no longer interrogating her. Dani gave her a smile and a nod, and then she grabbed her wallet and her keys.

"Why do you need your wallet? Isn't he paying?" Becca asked suddenly.

Dani blinked. "Oh, uh, yeah. He is, I just... I like to have it with me, you know?"

"Sure," Becca replied, giving her a suspicious look. "Have fun."

"I will," Dani replied, moving around her aunt and downstairs quickly. She grabbed her flats that matched her blouse and then immediately left the house. Sighing with relief at the thought that she was no longer trapped in her house with Becca, she climbed into her car and quickly drove it over to the Latina's house.

_SSS_

Santana heard her doorbell ring and felt her heart pick up its pace by like a billion times. She swallowed hard and hurried downstairs to open the door, where a _gorgeous_ Dani stood. She was dressed in an outfit similar as her, and Santana was glad that Kurt hadn't over dressed her. He had been exactly right, and she now found herself very thankful for his help. She made a mental note to say that to him the next time they saw each other.

"Hey," Dani breathed out.

Santana blinked and gave her a smile. "Hey."

"You look... really pretty," Dani told her, looking like she felt really nervous. Santana hoped that her similar nerves weren't showing.

"Thanks," she said, feeling a blush on her cheeks. "You look beautiful."

Santana could practically see the breath getting caught in Dani's throat. "Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Santana answered, stepping outside and closing and locking the door behind her. After Kurt and Rachel getting into her house earlier, she even double checked that it was locked before following Dani down to her car. "So, where are we going?"

"A restaurant. A small one. I found it on the edge of town. No one will see us there," Dani explained. Santana felt her heart jump and do flips around in her chest when she heard that. She wasn't sure if maybe it was just because Dani had considered the fact that Santana would rather no one see them out, or maybe it was just the idea of being alone with Dani at a restaurant.

"Okay," Santana managed to say, her mind lost in its own thoughts now. She managed to add, "That sounds nice."

"It is," Dani replied. "I check it out yesterday. It's small, but their food is really good."

They were silent for a moment, and then Santana found herself laughing. Dani gave her a puzzled look. "We're so weird," Santana explained. "We hang out pretty much every day and it's never awkward, and then we do something as simple as a date and neither of us know what to say."

Dani stifled a laugh. "A date isn't all as simple as it seems."

Santana glanced at the blue haired girl. "I guess that's true. But still, you'd think we'd have something to say to each other."

"Okay then, Miss Conversation. Why don't you come up with something not awkward for us to talk about?" Dani asked with a laugh.

"Fine," Santana agreed, laughing as well. "Did you know Becca well before you came to live with her?"

Dani hesitated, but then shook her head. "No, not really. I'd met her a couple times, but not much. The most she knew about me was from my mom told her."

"Isn't that weird though? To move in with someone you barely know?" Santana asked.

Dani shrugged. "It was that or stay with my mom. Although I've begun to realize that there isn't much of a difference between them. They both like to be bossy and annoying, and they're both all conservative and narrow minded."

Santana picked up the bitterness in Dani's tone, and felt like she understood what the senior meant. "Is it hard to lie to her?"

Dani shrugged. "Not very. She thinks I'm going to Breadstix with some guy."

Santana nodded that she understood. At least she didn't have to lie to her parents, they weren't ever around. "What... what do you think she would do if she knew?"

"Who knows?" Dani answered. "Hopefully, she won't know before I get out of her house anyway."

Dani was now pulling into a parking space in a small parking lot in front of a small restaurant. Santana had to admit that it looked like nothing special at all, but Dani said the food was good, so who was Santana to complain? Plus, there wasn't really any downside to spending time alone with Dani, no matter where they were.

The hostess immediately seated them, because there were only two tables occupied, of the ten or so total in the restaurant.

"You weren't kidding, this place is small," Santana commented.

"Yeah, but you know, you can't judge it by how it looks," Dani pointed out. Santana nodded in agreement, and then a server approached them.

"Hello ladies! What can I get you two to drink?" he asked in a cheerful voice.

They both just ordered water and the server nodded and walked off. Santana opened her menu. "Hey, Santana. Can I ask you a personal question?"

Santana looked up at Dani with an amused look. "I don't know, the last time you asked me that and I said yes, you ended up knowing my deepest, darkest secret."

Dani laughed. "Well that didn't get us anywhere too bad, did it?" she teased. Santana felt herself blush a little bit, so she looked down at her menu and shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead," she said, bracing herself for the question.

"What made you change?" she asked.

"Change?" Santana looked at the senior with confusion.

"You said that you used to like... sleep around. I was just wondering what made you change," she asked in a quiet voice, sounding like she already knew the answer. Santana moved her gaze down to her menu, but she wasn't looking at anything in particular. She never told Dani _when_ she had been with Brittany. Honestly, it wasn't long ago. Right before the end of sophomore year. Only about seven months ago. And, although most people didn't know and the few who did thought the time was shorter, that was almost how long she'd gone without sleeping with someone. It hadn't been until two months after the Brittany stuff that she stopped sleeping around. Five months.

"Brittany," Santana said finally. "I mean, after her I slept with a few guys. I thought maybe it'd help me turn straight, I guess. Then I gave it up entirely."

"Oh," Dani replied softly.

"Not that I won't have sex every again... just not with guys. You were right, it doesn't make sense for me to do that when I like girls. Plus, it's nasty," Santana muttered, shuddering. Dani's lips turned up in a smile.

The server came out with their water, and asked what they wanted to eat. Santana hadn't looked at the menu yet, but she found that Dani was already ordering for her. Honestly, she didn't mind either. It made her feel special or something? She didn't know, but she didn't mind.

"I hope you like pasta," Dani told her with a laugh, after she ordered and the waiter left again.

"Who doesn't?" Santana replied with a wide grin.

They avoided personal discussions as they waited for their food, and when it came out, Santana's mouth practically started watering. The pasta looked amazing. She immediately started to practically inhale it.

Dani raised an eyebrow. "Someone's hungry?"

Santana shrugged. "I haven't eaten since lunch. Plus, this stuff tastes awesome."

"I told you," Dani replied with a grin.

They ate their food, and Dani took out her wallet to pay. Santana felt really special by now, and she didn't really understand why. She'd been on a lot of dates where guys paid for her. _Lopez, haven't you learned by now that Dani is nothing like any guy... or girl, for that matter?_

They left the restaurant and as started back to Lima Heights Adjacent. They made polite conversation, but as they approached Santana's house, Dani said to Santana, "Thanks for going out with me tonight, Santana."

The car stopped in front of the Latina's house. "No, thank you. It was fun... we should definitely do it again."

Dani's eyes lit up at that, and Santana leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then she turned and opened the door of the car, stepping out and looking back at Dani with a soft smile. She waved and headed back up to her house. That had seriously been one of the best nights of her life.

_DDD_

Dani felt like she was walking up on cloud nine, and she really didn't mind. That date was the best night of her life. She walked into her house and ran upstairs before Becca could ruin her good mood.

Unfortunately, someone else decided to ruin it.

Her phone rang, and she answered it without looking at the ID. "Danielle!" came her mom's voice.

"O-oh, hi mom," Dani returned, frowning. "What's up?"

"Becca told me that you went out on a date with a boy tonight!" she exclaimed excitedly.

_Shit_.

* * *

**Becca and Dani's (still unnamed) Mother -.- No one likes them.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Or, send me a PM if reviewing isn't your thing! Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana!**

**Slightly saddened that I didn't get to 150 reviews on the last update, but I am not one to update less due to such things, but I hope I can get there soon? :)**

**Sorry if this story seems up and down. I'm still adjusting into writing angst/drama well... and basically, I'm sorry if this isn't going well. Like, really sorry.**

**Goodnight loves! I'm not tired, even though it's midnight and I've been up 18 hours. Wish me luck lol. Please review!**


	19. Nineteen

**A/N: Hey everyone! Next update! Omg it's so confusing writing my A/Ns, because I have so many things to say on my Rebirth A/N and for some reason I almost started writing them here lol.**

**Shoutout to my 150th reviewer! Userrrrr kitkat270, who reviewed on an earlier chapter :P**

**Sorry to the person who says this is too fluffy for them. I'm sort of known for my fluffy writing (lol jk idk but I do write a lot of fluff), but I also don't do well writing just straight drama. Sorry if you don't like that.**

**To the person who said they like that I'm not following the normal Dantana storyline that most authors use, haha I'm glad you like that this story is AU :) Lol but I wouldn't exclude myself from those authors, because my other Dantana fic is definitely more of one of those stories... :)**

**Guest reviewers, if you follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana , I answer almost ALL guest reviews on there :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Dani didn't really know what to say as she stood there with her phone against her ear. "Umm..."

"I _knew_ that _lesbian_ thing was a phase! You were just asking for attention, like I said," her mom continued, and Dani felt something like extreme rage building up inside of her.

"Mom, I didn't go out on a date with a boy," she stated simply.

"What? But, Becca told me—"

"What makes you think that Becca knows anything she's talking about?" Dani snapped at her mother.

"She said that you told her that you were going out with a boy," her mother stated, her voice now flat, as if realizing where Becca's error had come from. She didn't _know_.

"Mom, I didn't out with a boy last night, so stop being so convinced that you were right, because you weren't. I'm still just as lesbian as I've always been. I have go, talk to you later, I guess," she finished, ending the call and tossing her phone over onto her bed. She paced back and forth briefly in her bedroom, her head beginning to hurt. Finally, she sat down on her bed and took in a deep breath, thinking back to the date she'd just had with the most incredible girl ever. Not about her mom.

Dani's eyes traveled over to her cell phone, and she realized that she hadn't called her best friend, Anna, in a while. Guiltily, she picked up the device again and opened the contact for her friend. Her contact picture was a picture of the both of them making weird faces at the camera from the previous summer vacation. She sighed, finding herself missing LA a lot.

She clicked the call button and held the phone up to hear as it rung. She felt herself smiling at the idea of talking to Anna again.

"Hey Dani! Haven't heard from you in a while!" Anna exclaimed happily from the other end of the line. Dani found herself smiling wider.

"Hey, Anna," she returned, trying to have just as much enthusiasm as the other girl, but finding that it was hard. Her headache was still there from talking to her mom.

"You sound stressed... did something happen with Becca?" Anna questioned, her worried tone obvious to the blue-haired girl. Dani had told Anna in a previous conversation about her crazy aunt and how she couldn't let her find out that she was gay. She had briefly mentioned Santana to her, but she hadn't said much.

"Kind of. My mom just called me, though, which is why I'm stressed I guess," Dani told her best friend, laying back against her pillow on her bed and exhaling.

"What'd she say?"

"She claimed that she was right that I was going through a phase because Becca told her I went out with a guy tonight," Dani replied.

"Did you?" Anna asked, surprise in her voice.

"No, I didn't," Dani replied, sitting up again as her voice got stiffer.

"Why did she say that then?" Anna asked, confusion clear in her voice. However, Dani knew that Anna had a pretty good idea of what had happened. Anna could read Dani like an open book, no matter how far apart they were.

"Because that's what I told her," Dani sighed out.

Anna let out a light laugh. "Dani, if you want me to help you, you're going to have to start answering my questions with more descriptive answers. Or else I'm not going to have any idea what actually happened."

"Don't even try that Anna. You know what happened by just what I said," Dani argued, laughing lightly as well.

"Maybe," Anna agreed, and Dani could practically see her slightly cocky smile. It only made her miss her best friend even more. "So... was it that mysterious Santana girl I heard about last weekend?"

Dani felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and she was glad that Anna was there to see and tease her about it. "Yeah."

"Aw! How'd it go?" Anna exclaimed, sounding extremely excited. Dani bit back a wide grin and felt that her blush was only darkening.

"Good. We both had a good time. It was just dinner, though," Dani explained briefly.

"Are you guys like, official yet?" Anna asked, curiosity apparent in her voice. Dani felt her smile fade a little bit.

"No. I'm scared to ask her, honestly. She knows I won't be in town for longer than the rest of this school year, and she's going to be stuck here another year after that. Not to mention, she doesn't believe in love because of what some other girl did to her a few months back," Dani explained in a quiet, solemn voice.

"That's not cool," Anna commented. "Hardest part about people is that once someone else messes them up, it's someone else's responsibility to fix them up."

"Are you saying that I should ask her?" Dani asked.

"That's your decision, Dani. What I meant was... do you think she wants you to fix that part of her that doesn't believe in love?" Anna asked seriously. Dani thought hard about the answer. She remembered back to when Santana specifically told her to try harder to convince her. If that wasn't asking for help than she didn't know what it was.

"Yes," Dani replied, feeling sure of her answer. Santana wanted to believe in love, Dani knew it. And as the girl that was rapidly falling for her, it was Dani's responsibility to help her.

"Good," Anna started, "so then if the only way to do that is to get closer to her, then when you feel you're both ready to move forward, ask her."

"That's the problem though. Even if she does want to believe in love, she knows that I'm leaving at the end of the year. And she doesn't want to be left behind. You don't understand, she was so hesitant about any of this in the first place. And as happy as we both are, I can't ever stop feeling bad that I'm a senior who is just temporarily living here, and she's a junior who doesn't have anywhere else to go," Dani ranted, sighing afterward and falling back onto her bed.

Anna was silent for a moment. "Dani, I can't tell you what to do. But you have to remember that... if you two end up falling in love with each other, so many things can change. Love is a powerful thing."

"I'm already falling for her, Anna," Dani whispered out, scared of saying it out loud.

"I know," Anna replied softly.

Dani closed her eyes. "Thanks, Anna. It's getting late, I'll call you later."

"Sure. Goodnight, Dani," Anna said.

"Night," Dani returned, before hanging up the phone. She then dug out her headphones and slipped them over her head before plugging the cord into her phone and picking some of the music that could always make her feel better when she was stressed. She punched play and let the music drown out her every thought as she laid back against her pillow.

_SSS_

Santana woke up in a very pleasant mood. Her date with Dani the previous night had been absolutely amazing, and she found herself excited for more. Assuming, of course, that there would be more.

However, she had that little twinge of fear behind her happiness. Fear of Dani leaving her at the end of the year, fear of the pain, fear of fear itself. She tried her best, however, to not let it spoil her good mood.

She was surprised to see both her mother and her father in the kitchen as she entered it to eat breakfast. "Buenas dias, mija," her Papi said to her.

"Good morning, Papi," she returned, giving him a hug. She then gave her Mami a hug as well. "What are you two doing here?"

"We both got ourselves a day off today," her Mami explained with a smile. "We haven't been home in a while, so we decided to stay in with you today. I hope that's okay with you? I hope it doesn't impose on any plans you had today."

Santana didn't have any set plans for that day, but she had been hoping to hang out with Dani again. She wasn't, however, going to pass up an opportunity to spend a day with her parents. "Nope, luckily I didn't have any plans today," she replied with a wide smile.

"Great!" her Mami exclaimed. "I thought I'd make us all a family dinner tonight! It's been a while since I cooked, but I think I still have some great recipes up my sleeve! What do you want for dinner, Pablo?"

As her Papi answered his wife, Santana remembered her moms cooking. Before her mom had become a fulltime nurse, she used to be home every night to make home cooked meals for her and her daughter. Santana felt her mouth watering at the idea of it as she made herself some toast.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Santana immediately piped up, "I'll get it." She left the kitchen and rushed to the door, assuming it was Dani.

It was. "Hey," the blue-haired girl greeted her. Santana kept the door open just enough for her body to stand and block the entrance.

"Hey, what're you doing here so early?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Dani asked, sounding slightly nervous. Santana gave her a soft smile.

"I would love to, but... my parents got a day off from work today and I think I'm kind of spending the day with them," Santana admitted to the blue-haired girl, feeling a bit of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't feel guilty, it wasn't like she was lying.

"Who's at the door, mija?" her Mami suddenly asked, approaching Santana from behind. The younger Latina bit her lip and opened the door a little wider.

"This is Danielle," Santana told her mom. "She's living with her aunt a few houses down from here until the end of the school year."

"Nice to meet you, Danielle," her Mami said with a friendly, motherly smile and outstretching her hand. Dani, who looked a little be terrified to Santana, shook it and forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lopez," she returned.

"Please, call me Maribel," the older woman insisted. "Oh, I hope you didn't have plans with my daughter today. Sorry to steal her from you."

"Oh no, it's fine," Dani insisted.

"If you'd like, you can join us for dinner tonight to make up for it?" Santana's eyes bugged out when her mother said that.

Dani blinked. "Oh, I uh, wouldn't want to impose. I know you don't get to see Santana very often."

"No, really, I insist," Santana's Mami insisted. "I love to meet my mija's friends."

Santana pursed her lips and gave Dani an apologetic look. Dani avoided her gaze and gave her Mami a smile. "Sure."

"Great! Why don't you come over around six then? I hope you like Mexican," she commented with a smile.

"Alright," Dani agreed, nodding and smiling a little bit.

"Mami, I'm gonna go outside and talk to Danielle real fast, okay?" Santana asked her Mami, feeling really awkward.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Danielle." She finally turned and went inside. Santana stepped outside and closed her door, leaning back against her door.

"I'm really sorry," she commented with a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it. She seems really nice," Dani said with a smile.

"She is. I love her to death, I just wish she could be home more often," Santana said sadly. "Anyway, sorry we couldn't hang out."

"That's fine. I don't mind coming to dinner with your parents and you, though. You'll never believe what happened to me this morning," Dani commented, leaning against the side of Santana's house. The Latina frowned.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not good?" Santana asked nervously.

"Because it's not," Dani answered. "Last night, I had to tell Becca that I was going out with a guy for her to let me go, right? So she called my mom and happened to mention that and then I told my mom to stop believing Becca because I'm still gay... and then she called Becca later last night and told her that I'm gay so that she'll watch after me more or something."

Santana winced just hearing that. "That's horrible. What did Becca say?"

Dani just shrugged. "She ranted about it, sounding like my mom, for about twenty minutes, while I blatantly ignored her. Then, she gave me ground rules, like no girls over. If I have to have a girl over for something like a project, the door has to stay open. She _tried_ to implement the rule that I can't see you, but I managed to temporarily convince her that I went out with Sara last night. Sorry, by the way."

Santana managed a weak smile. "It's fine. But that sucks. At least she didn't kick you back to your mom's place."

Santana realized that maybe Dani would have rather been kicked back to her mom. Then she'd be back with her friends. She was, after all, clearly missing LA. But no, Santana told herself, she wouldn't have wanted to go back to LA. She came here to get away from her mom, and now, she had Santana. Kind of. That was something that would keep her there for as long as possible, right?

Santana sure hoped so.

"Yeah, true," Dani said with a sigh. "Definitely could've been worse. But definitely going to avoid ever telling her where I'm going, or else she's going to know it's you. Not that she can stop me from seeing you anyway, I mean I have a car and we have school together every day."

Santana nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your parents. That's really cool that they got a day off, by the way. I'll see you tonight."

Santana found herself smiling widely. "See you tonight," she agreed, liking the sound of those words coming out her mouth for some reason. Dani started walking down to the sidewalk, and Santana hardly even realized she was watching her go until the senior turned and gave her a wave. She felt herself blush as she returned the wave and walked back inside.

"When did Danielle move here?" Maribel asked her daughter as she came back inside.

"About a month ago. From LA," Santana told her mom. She realized that she hadn't even gotten her toast out of the toaster, so she did so and began to butter it as her stomach grumbled.

"Is she a junior?"

"No, a senior," Santana replied. "She had Spanish and Theater with me. Plus, she's in Glee Club."

"Ah, I could've guessed that last part. She looks like a singer," her Mami said with a nod. "Well, I'm glad we're going to get to meet her. It's a sad thing to know that I don't know much about you anymore, mija. Are you still friends with Quinn? I remember her."

"Yeah, I am," Santana returned. "I've also made a few friends in Glee since you last met any of them. Rachel and Kurt. They're kind of lame, but they're really good friends."

Her mom smiled at her genuinely. It felt good to finally be able to talk to her mom again about things. "That's good, sweetie. What about Brittany?"

Santana tried ignore the way her stomach twisted up and she suddenly lost her appetite at the mention of the blond dancer. "She moved a while back, remember?"

"Yes, I remember, I think. But don't you two keep in touch? You were connected at the hip since you were kids," her mom commented.

"Yeah well, we had a fallout before she moved," Santana answered with a frown.

"Ah, that's a shame. I liked her, she was sweet," Maribel said with a frown.

"Yeah, she was," Santana agreed quietly. "I'm gonna go grab a quick shower. I'll be back down soon."

As she stripped in her bathroom and stepped in the shower, she couldn't help but wonder just how interesting things were going to be at dinner. Her mother knew literally nothing about her, whereas Dani knew more about her than anyone else. She could only imagine how many things could go wrong.

* * *

**Prepare for some drama/angst in the next chapter. **

**I. Love. Santana's. Mom.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review, or send me a PM if that's not your thing! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this and I'll follow you back :) Love talking to all my readers on there :)**

**I'm getting another snow day tomorrow, what is life :D **

**So recently I keep remembering little things about when I was a kid, like games I used to play or things I used to do, and it's so weird because I used to do/play them all the time and I can barely remember now like I feel like I'm getting old like even though I'm not like what is this monstrosity!**

**Goodnight my loves :) Please review :)**


	20. Twenty

**A/N: Everyone waiting for some more drama/angst... here it comes...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**Oh look, we're in the 20s now :)**

* * *

Dani was bummed. She had planned on taking Santana out somewhere that no one would find them at, and asking her to be her girlfriend. Now, however, she found herself pacing back and forth through her room, her heart still racing. She was going to have dinner with Santana and her parents. No big deal, right?

Except that it was. Was this how Santana had felt at the idea of meeting Dani's dad?

No, Dani had to feel even more nervous than Santana had. At least Dani's dad knew that she was gay, and could immediately tell that something was going on between them. Santana's parents had no idea, which meant that all of those accidental, long gazes had to be nonexistent that night. They had to be completely normal. Just friends. For that night, she had to be just friends with the girl that she was falling for desperately.

Who was she kidding? It was impossible. She should not have agreed with Maribel about coming over for dinner. In fact, she should have called or texted Santana instead of assuming that she was home alone and simply walking over there. How had she been so careless?

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, and with a nervous breath, she checked the text message.

**From Santana- I know you're probably freaking out, but don't. Everything will be fine.**

Dani let out a sigh, feeling a little better to know that Santana wasn't as nervous about it at all as she was. Of course, she was the one doing the meeting, so it made sense that she would be more nervous, right?

**To Santana- Thanks :P**

**From Santana- No problem ;)**

Dani felt herself smiling, her heart rate now beating faster for different reasons than nerves. Her mind flashed back to the afternoon a week earlier, when she and Santana had made out in the latter's bedroom. Her tongue suddenly craved the feeling of Santana's on hers, and she felt her skin heat up at the idea of touching Santana again. Realization that she wouldn't be able to kiss or touch Santana that night crept over her, and she groaned. She was so horny.

"Hey, Danielle, I'm headed to the store! I'll be back soon!" Becca called.

"Okay," Dani returned. When she heard Becca leave, the blue-haired girl stood and closed and locked her door, just for good measure. She stripped of her clothes and went into her bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping in. As the hot water poured over her body, she reached her fingers down between her legs, and felt a sigh of relief as she touched herself.

Eventually, she knew, a different girl would be touching there. And she had a good feeling about who that would be.

After her shower, she felt much less horny. She dressed again and straightened her hair. She noticed that some flashes of her natural, brown hair color were starting to show back through it. She would have to touch it up soon. When her hair was done, she fixed her makeup that had become smeared from the shower.

She came out of her bathroom and saw that she had a new text on her phone from the Latina.

**From Santana- What are you up to, babe?**

Dani felt her breath hitch in her throat. She'd called Santana "babe" something like a week ago, but neither of them had said it since. Her heart rate sped up again, and she cursed at the fact that Santana was just going to make her feel crazy horny again no matter how much she tried to relieve it.

**To Santana- Nothing much.**

**From Santana- Same :/ **

**To Santana- Aren't you hanging out with your parents?**

**From Santana- Not right now. They went to run errands and buy food for dinner tonight.**

**To Santana- Becca went to run errands too. Looks like we're both lonely ):**

**From Santana- So who will take longer, my parents, or Becca? ;)**

Dani felt her heart rate increase _again_. This girl was going to kill her with those winky faces.

**To Santana- Becca just said be back "soon". But she goes grocery shopping once a week and it usually takes an hour or so.**

**From Santana- My parents won't take that long. I'll come over there ;)**

**To Santana- Can't wait ;)**

It suddenly occurred to Dani that Santana had only ever seen the downstairs of Becca's house, not Dani's room. She felt the need to impress, and rushed around to tidy up the room. It would only take a minute or two for the Latina to get there, so she didn't have much time too—

The doorbell rang, and Dani looked around her room. It wasn't even messy, and she'd just spent two minutes pretty much just moving objects to different places in her room. _Dani, what the hell is wrong with you?_

She bounded down the stairs and opened the door to see the gorgeous Latina smiling at her. "Hey," Santana greeted.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you," Dani joked with a wink, and she swore that Santana blushed.

"Well, we were just texting," she reminded the blue-haired girl, who gave her a goofy grin.

"Come on in and relieve me of my boredom," Dani suggested, opening the door wider so that the Latina could come in. _And maybe you can relieve me of something else too._

_Oh my gosh, Dani stop._

She led Santana upstairs to her bedroom. "It's not much, but it is only temporary."

"As long as you have a bed and your guitar, right?" Santana asked with a smile, sitting herself down on Dani's bed. The blue-haired girl answered with a nod, swallowing thickly as she realized that Santana was sitting on her bed. This, she told herself, was a terrible day for her to be having dinner with Santana and her parents together. She was going to be as horny as hell during the entire meal.

Not knowing what to say, Dani grabbed her guitar and sat down next to Santana. Still not saying anything, she played a few basic chords to get her fingers warmed up. She began to play a little melody that she knew from a song she couldn't remember, and neither girl said anything as they both watched her fingers moved.

Suddenly, Santana began to sing along with the melody, allowing Dani to recall what the song was.

_"I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a lego house._

_If things go wrong,_

_We can knock it down._

_But three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind._

_It's all for you._

_Mm, and it's dark and a cold December,_

_But I've got you to keep me warm!_

_If you're broken I will mend you,_

_And I'll keep you sheltered,_

_From the storm that's raging on!_

_Now!_

_I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of luck,_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!_

_I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!_

_Now..."_

They paused as Dani continued to strum the guitar, and then, when Santana was about to start singing again, Dani took over.

_"I'm gonna paint you by numbers,_

_And color you in._

_If things go right,_

_We'll frame it._

_And put you on a wall._

_And it's so hard to say it,_

_But I've been here before._

_Now I surrender up my heart,_

_And swap it for yours._

_I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of luck,_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!_

_I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!"_

Santana joined in as they both sang the next part, looking at each other with those longing gazes. As they began to sing, Dani couldn't help but recall the first time they sang together.

_"Don't hold me down..._

_I think the braces are breaking,_

_And it's more than I can take!"_

Santana sang the next part and Dani lowered her gaze back down to her fingers strumming on the guitar strings.

_"And it's dark and a cold December,_

_But I've got you to keep me warm!_

_If you're broken I will mend you,_

_And I'll keep you sheltered,_

_From the storm that's raging on!_

_Now!"_

Dani joined in again for the chorus.

_"I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of luck,_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!_

_I'm out of sight,_

_I'm out of mind,_

_I'll do it all for you in time!_

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I think I love you better now!"_

Dani finished.

_"I'm out of touch,_

_I'm out of luck,_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down..._

_And out of all these things I've done,_

_I will love you better now..."_

They found themselves staring at each other as Dani stopped strumming and they both stopped singing. And suddenly, Santana's lips were pressed softly to Dani's.

It wasn't like when they made out the week before, but more like their first kiss. Soft, slow. They couldn't get too close, what with the guitar in between their bodies. Dani felt herself sigh into the kiss. She carefully slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, tangling it with Santana's. She tried to suppress the moan that was coming up in her throat, but some of it escaped anyway.

Santana pulled back at the sound, grabbing Dani's guitar with careful hands and moved it away from them. They found themselves closer, their lips together again. Santana kissed more forcefully suddenly, and Dani found herself moving up her bed, feeling _way_ hornier now.

However, she felt herself do something she definitely hadn't been planning. She muttered something against Santana's lips, and the Latina pulled back. "What?" Santana asked softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Dani breathed out, her eyes closed. When she heard no response, she opened them, finding Santana was just sitting there in front of her, a look of panic on her face. "No, never mind, Santana. I wasn't—I-I didn't—"

"I have to go. My parents will be home soon," Santana muttered, standing and grabbing her phone as she made her way to Dani's bedroom door.

"Santana," Dani called after her, jumping up and following the Latina out of the bedroom. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. Santana!"

Santana finally turned and looked at Dani with a steeled expression.

Dani asked weakly, "What about dinner?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have it tonight," Santana muttered, before turning and heading down the stairs. Dani stood frozen until she heard the front door open and close, at which point she rushed back into her room and fell onto her bed. Clutching her pillow in front of her face, she let out a blood curdling scream into it, before rolling over and feeling tears rush to her eyes.

Why had she done that? She was supposed to make sure that Santana would say yes before she asked, and there she'd been just blurting out questions. She huddled there on her bed, wondering to what extent this would go. How long would she go without her Santana... no, not her Santana. She wasn't hers.

At least not yet anyway.

Her phone vibrated suddenly, and she grabbed it quickly. Unfortunately, it was not from who she'd been hoping for.

**From Rachel- Hey Danielle! Please don't forget that in one week on next Saturday, we have our Sectionals Show Choir competition! Also please remember that since you and Santana have a duet, you will need to be practicing religiously! Have a good day!**

Of course, that girl had to have impeccable timing. Right after Dani had pretty much secured herself a place on Santana's "ignore list", she was reminded that they were singing a duet at sectionals. A totally non lesbian duet, of course, but still. She was sure that it wasn't going to end well. Why couldn't she have just kept her damn mouth shut?

**To Santana- Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I already knew what was going to happen anyway. Please don't hate me. Text me back soon, alright? Also, Rachel just reminded me that we need to be practicing our duet for sectionals. Let me know when you want to do that.**

Dani sent the text, hoping for an immediate response, but getting nothing back. She sighed and let herself fall back onto her pillow as a new wave of tears reached her brown eyes. She let them out as she curled up under her blanket and wondered why.

Why did Dani ask that question? Why didn't Santana want to be her girlfriend? Why was Santana so afraid to love? Why was she so insistent that love didn't exist? Why was Dani so heartbroken over this junior that she had met just over a month ago?

Why, indeed.

* * *

**Ouch.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a review! If that's not your thing, feel free to PM me :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**No long A/N today loves. Have a good night! Please review :)**


	21. Twenty-One

**A/N: Hey hey my loves! Forgot to add that the song in the last chapter was Lego House by Ed Sheeran :)**

**Ready for Sectionals? Funny, I just wrote the Regionals chapter haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana's parents got home a few minutes after she did, and she immediately turned to them when they walked inside. "Hey, Dani said she actually can't make it tonight."

Her Mami frowned. "Oh, why not?"

"Turns out she has stuff to do for her aunt or something," Santana muttered her lie.

"That's unfortunate," her Papi said with a frown. "Any other friends you want to come over tonight? Me and your Mami were really looking forward to meeting some of them.

Santana just shook her head. "No. It's fine, I'd rather have dinner with just you guys anyway."

Maribel and Pablo exchanged a suspicious glance, and although Santana did notice it, she didn't say anything to address it. "Alright."

Santana had a million thoughts running through her head for the rest of the day. Should she be as mad as she was at Dani? Should she have run out like she did? Did she want to be Dani's girlfriend? Didn't she like the blue-haired girl? What was she going to do about school? How was she going to live without Dani, knowing that she lived just five houses down and while they had two classes and Glee together?

During dinner, her parents didn't seem to notice that she was out of sorts. Although, they hardly ever saw her, so they probably couldn't identify what was odd for the Latina and what was normal.

She actually didn't check her phone until that night, when she was curled up in her bed, about to go to sleep. She had two text messages. One was from Rachel, and the other was from Dani.

**From Rachel- Hey Santana! Please don't forget that in one week on next Saturday, we have our Sectionals Show Choir competition! Also please remember that since you and Danielle have a duet, you will need to be practicing religiously! Have a good day!**

**From Dani- Hey. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I already knew what was going to happen anyway. Please don't hate me. Text me back soon, alright? Also, Rachel just reminded met that we need to be practicing our duet for sectionals. Let me know when you want to do that.**

Santana huffed. She had completely forgotten about sectionals, and her duet with Dani. They were singing Brave by Sara Bareilles, and really that song required a good amount of practice. They had practiced some in Glee, but really, they needed a few more outside of Glee practices before they were ready for sectionals. Which meant that Dani had chosen a horrible time to pop that question to Santana.

Or maybe, Santana had just chosen a horrible time to duck out when the going got rough.

Santana shook her head, setting her phone on the side table by her bed and wrapping herself tightly in her blankets. She inhaled deeply, smelling Dani's scent on her sheets and immediately feeling safe. What would it be like to be held in Dani's arms?

Maybe now, Santana would never know. Maybe she'd ruined all of her chances of ever being happy. Or maybe she hadn't. Maybe she'd saved herself from a horrible heartbreak.

Either way, she was feeling pretty shitty.

Taking one more inhalation of Dani's smell on her blankets, she closed her eyes and let herself be carried into a world of dreams.

When she woke up on Monday, her parents were gone already, as usual. Sighing, she dressed into her Cheerios uniform and did her hair and makeup. She felt as though she were in some sort of trance.

Quinn noticed her bad mood and immediately started to rant to Santana about how unhealthy her mood swings lately had to be, and that it wasn't helping her any by keeping whatever problems she was having to herself.

Santana, as usual, shrugged off her concerns. She went through the day in her same trance. She felt like a zombie. Like a sleepwalker that wouldn't wake up unless she had a really good reason. And right now, she couldn't think of any good enough reason.

She ignored Dani, who tried to talk to her a few times, and avoided going into any bathrooms when other people weren't in them. It was stressful, and she felt even more depressed at the end of the day.

The rest of the week went like that, except Dani finally stopped trying to communicate with her. They stayed after Glee Club a few days to practice their song, but they spoke of nothing other than the music and the performance. The only reason that Santana allowed that was because it was for Glee and she had to her part. She figured it was the same reason that Dani put up with it.

By Saturday, Santana felt exhausted. It was so much work ignoring the one person that made her truly happy. It was all her own fault, of course. She felt utterly depressed, but when she woke up, she plastered her best smile before Quinn picked her up and drove them to the school. A bus was waiting to take the Glee Club over to the school where Sectionals was at.

"Good morning, Santana," Rachel greeted her when she and Quinn got to the school. Apparently, they were the first three there. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"I'll be right back, Quinn," Santana said to the blonde, before following Rachel away from the road where the bus was. "What?"

"I was trying to stay out of it all week, but today is sectionals and it's really important that everyone is on their A game. And you and Danielle are most definitely not on your A games. What the hell is going on between you two? You were so happy last Friday," Rachel asked.

Santana just shrugged. "Shit happens, Berry. We'll be fine, alright? We won't—or at least, I won't—ruin sectionals, okay?"

Rachel gave the Latina skeptical look. "I believe you. But still, what happened? Everything was good last weekend, wasn't it?"

"It _was_," Santana agreed. "Now, it's not."

"Well? What happened?"

"Does it matter?"

Rachel frowned. "Santana, I'm trying to be a friend to you here."

Santana crossed her arms. "If I tell you, you're not allowed to comment on it, alright?'

Rachel nodded.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend, and I ran out. Alright? Now let's get on the bus, everyone else is showing up," Santana muttered, turning and heading back to the bus.

She sat next to Quinn, turned on her phone and stuffed her earphones into her ears. She blasted music for the whole bus ride, which wasn't actually that long, ignoring everyone else on the bus.

When they got there, they rushed into bathrooms to change into their outfits for the performance. Purple and black dresses for the girls, black slacks and button up shirts with purple ties for the guys.

They had the first slot, which everyone called the death slot. Santana liked to think of it more as the slot for setting the stage. If they did amazing enough, then the judges would be comparing the other two groups to them, which would put the other groups at a disadvantage. If they sucked... well, then the slot would live up to its name.

They were all backstage, fixing their makeup and preparing themselves for going out on stage. It wasn't Santana's first time performing, so she wasn't worried. But when she happened to glance in Dani's direction, she saw that the girl looked terrified out of her skin.

Feeling really bad for the senior, she found herself standing and approaching her. Dani froze when she saw her approaching. "Hey," she muttered, looking at Santana carefully.

"Don't be nervous, alright?" Santana asked, getting straight to the point. "You sound amazing. We sound amazing. We're going to blow the socks off of those judges, right?"

Dani managed a small smiled. "Right."

The lights backstage flickered, letting them know that they had to be out on stage in just a minute. Well, not Dani and Santana, yet. Rachel had her solo first, then Dani and Santana had their duet, and then there was the big group number.

Never the less, Mr. Shue called them all over and they all huddled in a circle. Santana stood next to Dani, feeling less awkward now, which was good.

"I'm so proud of how hard you all have worked in the past couple of weeks. This year is our year, you guys. We're going to go to New York for Nationals, and we're going to own this competition. Do your best, and I know we can do it," he said, giving his usual pep talk.

Everyone put their hands in the middle and cheered "New Directions!" before the next set of flashing lights occurred. Everyone gave Rachel assuring smiles, and Finn gave her a good luck kiss to everyone else's disgust. Well, at least to Santana's disgust. Then she stepped out to the middle of the stage and began to sing.

The more Rachel sang, the more nervous Dani looked. Finally, when there was just another thirty seconds or so of the song, Santana grabbed one of Dani's hands and pulled her away from the others.

When they were out of sight, she grabbed the sides of Dani's face and smashed their lips together. Dani tensed, and then relaxed. As she did, Santana released her face and pulled back. Before she could look at Dani's eyes, though, she grabbed her in a hug. "You're going to do fine, alright? Stop being so nervous."

_DDD_

Dani was surprised as hell at that kiss. She was not expecting it at all. Also, she had no idea what to make of it. Santana had obviously kissed her to calm her down, but was there more meaning behind it? Was she getting over her fear?

Rachel's song finished, and the two girls broke apart and hurried out to the sides of the stage that they were entering from, opposite sides.

The music started almost as soon as they got there, and Santana started by stepping out onto the stage from the other side.

_"You can be amazing,_

_You can turn a phrase into,_

_A weapon or a drug._

_You can be the outcast,_

_Or be the backlash,_

_Of somebody's lack of love."_

Dani stepped out, walking onto stage singing her part and burying all of her nerves.

_"Or you can start speaking up,_

_Nothing's gonna hurt you,_

_The way that words do,_

_And they settle 'neath your skin._

_Kept on the inside,_

_And no sunlight,_

_Sometimes a shadow wins._

_But I wonder what would happen if you..."_

Both of them sang the next part as they faced the audience and began to perform their small amount of choreography.

_"Say what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out._

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!_

_With what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out!_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!"_

The Glee girls, who had just moved onto stage behind them, began to sing.

_"I just wanna see you,_

_I just wanna see you,_

_I just wanna see you!"_

Dani belted out the next line.

_"I wanna see you be brave!"_

And she found her eyes landing right on a certain Latina on stage as she sang it out, and Santana was looking at her too, in that moment. The message was sent now, whether Dani wanted it to be or not. The message that Santana needed to be brave.

They sang that part over again, like the song did, and Santana belted the line out instead of Dani, avoiding her eye contact while doing so.

Santana sang the next verse.

_"Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down,_

_By the enemy._

_Fallen for the fear,_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty._

_Don't run,_

_Stop holding your tongue..."_

Then Dani.

_"Maybe there's a way out,_

_Of the cage where you live,_

_Maybe one of these days,_

_You can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is!"_

Now both of them.

_"Say what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out._

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!_

_With what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out!_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!"_

Dani sang the bridge, not helping that she looked away from the audience and over at the girl that she was willing to be brave.

_"Innocence, your history of silence,_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be,_

_Anything but empty._

_Why don't you tell them the truth?"_

Santana sang the next part of the chorus.

_"Say what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out._

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!_

_With what you wanna say!_

_And let the words fall out!_

_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave!"_

The rest of the song was Dani and Santana taking turns belting out that one line while the girls in the background echoed their part. As the song drew to a close, Dani knew that despite her nerves, she and Santana had done brilliantly.

The lights went off, and Santana and Dani rushed to their places for the group number as the Glee guys ran out to take their places as well.

Their last number went even better than their first too, and they all bowed and rushed off stage afterward. Dani felt a sort of exhilaration that she honestly had never felt before. It felt amazing.

They went out the backstage doors as the next group got ready to perform. Although they were supposed to be going into the auditorium to sit down, Dani found herself grabbing Santana's wrist and pulling her off around a corner and into an empty class room.

Neither of them said anything for a moment as they stood there. Finally, Dani looked at Santana and their eyes met. "Santana, I can't do this. I'm tired of us acting like we don't care about each other. And I don't know, maybe I care about you a lot more than you care about me, but can we please just forget about what happened last week?"

Santana didn't lower her gaze, which was a start. "Dani..."

Dani broke their locked gaze and turned around. She brought her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through it nervously. She felt Santana eyes on her, just watching. When she'd gathered her thoughts, she spoke again. "Santana, I totally understand why you would've said no. There are so many things that could go wrong between us, and you're scared. I've known that from the beginning. With what happened with Brittany, you're really scared. I was pretty much expecting the no, actually, and I'm not sure why I even asked you. But you know, a simple 'no' would have saved us a lot of stress."

"I know... but..."

Dani turned to look at the Latina. What? But what? She waited patiently for Santana to finish, and when she didn't, she said, "Whatever, Santana."

She moved to walk past her, but Santana caught her wrist. Dani turned back to her slowly, not sure what to expect. "You're right. I'm really scared, Dani. There are _so_ many things that could go wrong."

"I know, I just said that," Dani said impatiently, feeling as though this conversation was now just a waste of time.

"Yes."

Dani furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes? Yes what?"

"_Yes_."

Dani blinked, still not understanding.

Santana gave her a small smile. "Yes, Dani, I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

**Brave by Sara Bareilles obviously, as I said. The amazing (Twitter) grubb_kendra suggested that song to me, and it turned out to be so totally perfect for what's going on. Kenny you are psychic or something.**

**SHE SAID YES.**

**You know me, can't keep those little drama spikes up for too long. This chapter marks the beginning of a series of fluffier chapters (although with some drama-ish stuff but not much), until the real stuff starts happening. But ooh I'm not gonna spoil it for you!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE let me know in a review! Or send me a sweet lil PM :D Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana ! Tweet me that you read this, and I'll give you a follow back!**

**I'd actually really appreciate any new Twitter followers at the moment, I'm losing them faster than I can type (lol just kidding I type 100 words per minute so that'd be pretty fast). Anyway, yes I will follow you back if you tweet me that you read this :)**

**Tomorrow I'm going to my Choir Solo Competition :) Wish me luck? I have to sing my solo in front of a judge, who will then rate me a 1, 2, or 3. 1 being the best, 3 being the worst. I have to get a 1 to qualify for the next level of singing my solo next year, so wish me luck please! I won't find out my score until Monday, poo :P**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review :)**


	22. Twenty-Two

**A/N: Just wrote chapter 28. Was in a mood for this story :) So here you go :) Who's gonna win Sectionals?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

Santana watched Dani's face carefully as she realized what Santana had said. Confusion, relief, more confusion, happiness, and then Santana had to stop calculating because soft lips were suddenly pressed against her own. The kiss was short and sweet, and when it was over, Santana began to talk before Dani could ask her any questions.

"I didn't run away to avoid saying no, Dani. I ran away to avoid saying yes. Because you're a senior, and I'm a junior. You don't even really live here, but frankly, I don't give a damn. Whatever happens, happens. All I know is that I _really,_ _really_ like you, and for the past week, I've been more depressed than ever," Santana said, the last part coming out in barely a whisper. "I can't do that. Go a week without you."

"I think we've both learned by now that this is not going to be easy for us. Not at all," Dani returned, taking Santana's hands. The Latina sighed at the feeling of Dani's hands in her own. They didn't do that often, actually, give each other gentle touches. They'd both been too timid, trying to avoid it leading to anything.

But as Santana squeezed Dani's hands in her own, she knew that was going to change immediately. She loved how soft Dani's skin was. Dani's thumbs stroked carefully over the back of Santana's hands. The latter hadn't even realized that they'd been staring into each other's eyes longingly. Santana found herself nodding at what Dani had said a minute ago. "You're right."

Dani wrapped her arms around Santana and they held each other in a tight hug for a few minutes, unmoving.

Suddenly, a voice at the door had them yanking apart. "Wow, you better be glad it was me that was sent to look for you," Rachel commented, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Back off Berry. I've caught you and dough-boy in a lot worse situations," Santana snapped at her.

Rachel flushed. "That was _one_ time, and it was literally the only time Finn and I had anything worse than a kiss go on at school!" Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed, Dani's hand, pulling her past the dwarf and out of the classroom. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Stay out of our business, hobbit," Santana snapped at her, releasing Dani's hand and immediately missing the feeling of Dani's skin.

Rachel frowned, and looked at Dani. "So, Danielle, what were you guys talking about?"

Dani laughed and bit her lip, looking at her _girlfriend_. Santana just blinked, not giving her any sort of permission on what to say. Finally, Dani said something, surprising both Rachel and the Latina. "Hey, Rach, you can call me Dani."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sure. I've been thinking a lot lately, and Danielle doesn't really sound like me," Dani mused, glancing at her girlfriend, where their eyes met.

"You're right," Santana commented. "You look like a Dani. Plus then people won't start acting all weird when I call you Dani instead of _Danielle_. Namely, a certain hobbit."

Rachel shrugged. "What? I can't help it. Santana, when you look at Dani you get all mushy looking and it's cute."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at the shorter girl. "Didn't know you were into that, Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm _not_, for goodness' sake. That's not what I meant."

"Whatever you say, Gayberry," Santana returned with a shrug. Dani laughed at that next to her, and Rachel just scowled at both of them.

"Ugh, come on, everyone is waiting for us to get back so they don't have to file a missing student report. We've already missed half of the next team's performance," Rachel grumbled, turning and heading back to the auditorium, Dani and Santana following quickly after her.

They walked quietly for a moment, and when they were about to enter the back of the auditorium, Rachel turned to the two of them and said, "You guys did really good. I take it everything is finally settled between you two?"

Dani and Santana exchanged a smile, and then the former answered with, "Yeah. We're better than ever."

Rachel gave them a suspicious look. "What's different here?" she wondered aloud.

"Get out of our business, Berry," Santana repeated her earlier request, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her into the auditorium.

They took their seats while the team onstage sang some horrible version of one of Pink's songs. Mr. Shue immediately got on to them, "Where were you guys? You know if we lose students, we get in a ton of trouble, right?"

"Chill, Mr. Shue, we were just using the restroom," Santana lied, shrugging at him.

"Well next time, let someone know," he said, sitting back in his seat as everyone went back to listening to the horrible team instead of watching Dani and Santana. When Santana noticed that no one was watching them anymore, she gave into the urge to take Dani's hand in the dark auditorium. Dani turned her head and gave her a smile.

This felt good.

This felt normal.

After that horrible team, another horrible one went, and Santana knew that they had used the death slot to their ultimate advantage. As that team finished up, all of the New Directions snuck back out of the auditorium and went backstage for when they would announce the winners.

They found themselves all clumped together onstage within a matter of minutes. Two other teams were clumped in their respective groups on the not very large stage as some county official came out in front of them to announce the results.

"In third place," he said, looking absolutely bored with this event, "the Booty Wigglers!"

Whichever of the terrible teams that was rushed up and got their small trophy before leaving the stage. Two teams left. One first place trophy.

_DDD_

Dani found herself holding Santana's hand tightly in one of her hands as they waited for the first place to be called. It wasn't weird, though. Santana's other hand was wrapped in Quinn's, and everyone else was clinging to each other hopefully as well.

"In the first place... of this years Show Choir Sectionals... From William McKinley High, the New Directions!" the guy announced. Shue jumped up to grab the trophy, and the other team was handed their smaller trophy and started off stage. Confetti fell over the New Directions, and they cheered and jumped up and down with excitement.

Dani found Santana tearing away from her to grab Quinn in a hug, but then she turned back and grabbed Dani in an embrace as well. While they were there for a few seconds longer than what might be normal, she said, "You seriously did amazing, babe."

Dani felt herself blush as they pulled apart. "Thanks," she said with a slight smile. She still felt nervous, but now she knew that she could do it. She could sing in front of a crowd like that.

They left soon after with their trophy in hand. As they climbed on the bus, they all began screaming out the lyrics to We Are The Champions, laughing and hugging and singing. Dani felt the urge to shove Santana against the wall of the bus and kiss her pretty hard, but she resisted. She was sure they would get around to some more kissing soon enough.

They got back to the school in the middle of the afternoon, but Becca didn't know what time they were supposed to be back, so she didn't see the harm in saying yes when Santana asked her to come over. Dani drove them over to Santana's house, which they had to themselves like normal.

"I wish we hadn't fought last weekend. I wanted to meet your parents," Dani admitted as they walked into the empty house.

"Maybe next time they get a day off. During the holidays or something," Santana suggested. Dani nodded.

"Hey," she said suddenly, now that they were completely alone. Santana turned to face her, watching her expression carefully. "Thanks. For uh, saying yes I guess. I wouldn't have been able to live here knowing that you hated me."

"Dani, I could _never_ hate you," Santana promised her. "I just... I was so confused, you know? I don't know when I'll stop being confused. But I... I can _feel_ that this is right. And I owe it to myself to let myself be happy."

Dani closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. If she was being honest, she had masturbated a little too many times in the past week with Santana in her thoughts. Not that she thought that she and Santana would be having sex any time soon. She'd just been very, very horny lately, and she needed so have some real satisfaction.

Santana kissed her back just as forcefully. Dani's hands brought themselves to Santana's waist, and one of them slipped up her shirt a bit, touching her abs. _Geez, those abs._ She withdrew her hand immediately, feeling her skin get hot just by touching those abs. She suddenly felt like she needed to lick them. Luckily, Santana's lips on her own kept her from moaning at the idea.

The broke apart with a gasp, and then Santana blushed and gave her an innocent smile. "Want to watch a movie?"

Dani just nodded, smiling back sweetly. They picked some movie that Dani didn't know and popped into the TV. They sat on the couch separately, but they slowly found themselves close and closer, until Dani was spooning Santana. Her fingers were dancing over Santana's abs, while Santana's fingers were fiddling with blue hair.

_SSS_

Neither of them were even watching the movie. Santana was too distracted by the tingling feeling she was getting between her legs as Dani's fingers caressed her abs. It was all she could do to keep her body from physically reacting to it.

_So this is what it feels like to be held by Dani._

It felt amazing. The senior's boobs were pressed right against Santana's back, and they were really soft and cushy, from what Santana could tell. She didn't want to move. Ever. Like, she would have been content to just stay in that position forever.

But Dani had to leave after the movie, and she placed a gentle kiss on Santana's lips after the Latina had walked her to the door. "I'll see you Monday?"

"Or earlier, if you don't mind," Dani suggested, a sparkle in her eye as she grinned at her girlfriend.

"Why would I mind?" Santana asked with a chuckle. "See you later, _girlfriend_."

She liked that sound of that.

"I'll see you later, too, _girlfriend_," Dani returned, giggling slightly. They exchanged one more sweet kiss before Dani gave her a cute little wave and headed back to her house.

Santana sighed. This girl was going to be the death of her.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review, or send me a PM. Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**Goodnight my loves :)**


	23. Twenty-Three

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but there's a slight chance that in the next three hours, there is a another update *.* Don't hold me to that, but considering that I just wrote a 1,900 word chapter in an hour, I think it's safe to say that I'm in am mood to write this lol**

**I know that some of you like fluff, others don't... but I promise that there will definitely be more angst in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

* * *

"So?" the short girl asked vaguely as she walked past Santana and into her house. The Latina rolled her eyes. Only Rachel would come to her house at nine in the morning on a Sunday to ask her about her relationship with Dani.

"What?" Santana asked, even though she knew exactly what Rachel was wanted to know.

"Come on Santana, don't you ever want to just like... fangirl about your relationship?" Rachel asked.

"Did you just say fangirl?" Santana looked at Rachel with an amused eyebrow raised.

Rachel crossed her arms. "What was that all about? You guys had an awesome date, and then suddenly you weren't talking, and yesterday everything got better. So what happened?"

Santana sighed, deciding that Rachel was her friend, and the only one who knew about her and Dani. Well except Kurt, but he didn't know as much as Rachel did. Not really, anyway.

She gestured for Rachel to follow her, and led her upstairs to her bedroom. The shorter girl took a seat on the desk chair that was sitting in front of Santana's desk, while Santana herself took a seat on her bed. She inhaled before speaking, and found herself easing up when she smelled Dani on her blankets.

"Alright, so last weekend after our date, I went over to Dani's house and then all of the sudden... well, we were like kissing and she asked me to be her girlfriend," Santana explained, bracing herself for the squeal that was bound the follow. Fortunately, Rachel held it back, because her look seemed to show that she knew that something had to have gone wrong. "But I freaked out, because I wanted to say yes, but I was scared, so I walked out and we didn't talk all week. Well, we practiced Brave a little bit together, for the team, but aside from that, nothing. And then we had a conversation after our performance and I told her that I was sorry and I was scared and I said yes."

Rachel's serious expression turned into an excited one as she grinned. "That's awesome, Santana!"

Santana found herself grinning as well, before she could stop herself. If she was honest, this was weird. Talking to Rachel about things that she hadn't ever dared herself to talk about before. Being close with one of the girls that she had bullied so badly the year before. She was glad, now, that she was. Rachel was a lot like her, even if she hadn't known it the previous year.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asked suddenly, her voice careful. "I mean, I know it's personal, so you totally don't have to answer. But I'm curious, and I mean... we're like friends now, right?"

Santana scanned Rachel's face before shrugging. "Yeah, we are."

"I'm sorry if I'm over stepping, though... but, was Dani the first girl you liked?" Rachel asked. Something about the way she asked it made Santana think that she had a pretty good idea that the answer was going to be no.

Santana just shook her head, images of Brittany flooding her mind. She blinked and found herself tearing up. Holding back the tears, she inhaled sharply, but it sounded shakier than she would have liked.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rachel wondered quietly. When Santana didn't answer, she asked instead, "Was it Brittany?"

Santana's eyes snapped up to Rachel's, wide and startled. "H-how—"

"If you didn't already know, I'm a little psychic," Rachel said with a small smile. "You guys were always really close. Don't worry, no one else would have guessed that if they didn't know that you... well, like girls."

Santana lowered her eyes again. "I was in love with Brittany, or so I thought. She didn't share those feelings."

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm over her. I just get a little emotional when I remember how horrible I felt. I can't let that happen again. She can't leave me like Britt did," Santana whispered out, more to herself than to Rachel.

"She won't," Rachel insisted. "She really likes you."

"You don't even know her," Santana pointed out.

"Maybe not very well. But I can see how she looks at you. Even more dreamily than you look at her," Rachel told her with a soft smile. "Don't worry, Santana. Dani is a good girl, she's not going to hurt you like that. And don't ever be too quick to think that she is."

"Thanks, Rach," Santana said with a sigh. Then she found herself chuckling. "I can't believe this. A year ago, I would've thrown up at the thought of talking to you, and now you know me better than anyone, except for Dani."

Rachel laughed as well. "I know, I honestly never could of imagined having a heart to heart with you like this. Well, I also thought you were a totally stone cold bitch, so."

"Rachel Berry cusses," Santana mused with a smirk.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh, my friendship with you is already corrupting me. Well, I'm gonna go. I know there is someone else you'd much rather be spending time with."

Santana stood as Rachel did and walked her to the door. Just as Rachel was leaving, Santana called out, "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again."

Rachel gave her a smile. "See you tomorrow."

Santana smiled to herself as she closed to the door and went back upstairs to her room. She honestly wasn't sure if she'd ever felt happier than in this moment. She had a _girlfriend_ whom she really, _really_ liked, and a friend that she could actually talk to.

Her phone got a text message, interrupting her thoughts.

**From Dani- Was that Rachel I saw leaving your house?**

**To Dani- Spying on my house now, babe?**

_DDD_

Maybe Dani had been glancing out her bedroom window at the Latina's house. Maybe.

**To Santana- Maybe.**

Dani loved it when Santana called her babe, and she hoped that she wouldn't ever stop. It made her feel tingly everywhere. Special and important.

**From Santana- You're such a stalker, Dani. x) What are you up to, babe?**

There it was again. She could practically hear Santana saying it out loud, and she felt herself sort of melt that the sound, even if it was just made up in her head.

**To Santana- Yeah, but you like it. ;) And nothing really, just laying around. It's still early.**

**From Santana- Want to come lay around over here? I'm all alone! And yes, that was Rachel leaving my place. We were just talking about stuff (:**

**To Santana- Yes! I'm coming! And I think it's good that you're friend with Rachel now, she seems really nice.**

**From Santana- A year ago I would've disagreed, but yeah I think you're right, she is nice.**

Dani didn't answer the text as she grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it over her tank. It was starting to get cold out, which meant that winter was just around the corner. She wasn't really used to cold weather either, which sucked.

She quietly went downstairs and left her house. Becca was sleeping or something, and she'd rather not have to tell her where she was going. Her aunt was already so suspicious of Santana, and despite Dani's effort to keep her off of Santana's trail, she still was on it.

In just a minute or so, she was knocking on Santana's front door. She heard from inside, "It's open!", so she opened the door and walked in, not seeing the Latina anywhere at first.

"Santana?" she called.

"Upstairs," Santana called back, and Dani followed her voice up to her room.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning against Santana's doorframe as she walked into the room. The Latina was sitting on her bed and texting on her phone. She looked up at Dani and flashed her a smile that made Dani's heart flutter.

"Hey there," she replied.

"Who are you texting?" Dani asked curiously walking further into the room and flopping down unceremoniously next to Santana on the bed.

"Quinn," Santana answered with a shrug. "We hardly ever just talk anymore. She's always questioning me or I'm avoiding talking to her."

Dani frowned. "Because of me?"

Santana immediately shook her head. "No, because I told her that I'll tell her what's up with me when I'm ready and now she's trying to prove that she can be a really good friend so that I'll suddenly be ready to tell her."

"How is she trying to prove that?" Dani asked curiously, still convinced that Quinn and Santana's screwed up friendship was party her fault for stealing Santana.

Santana shrugged. "I don't even know." She locked her phone and tossed it aside. "But enough of that."

Dani frowned again. "I still feel like it's partly my fault you guys aren't as close anymore."

"We haven't been close in months, babe, it's not you're fault," Santana promised, and Dani's heart did a billion flips in a matter of seconds at hearing her say babe. Her face must've lit up, because Santana gave her a weird look. "What?"

Dani felt her cheeks turn bright red, and she lowered her gaze from Santana's eyes a little bit. "I... I like it when you call me babe."

Santana grinned. "Do you?" Dani nodded, looking back at Santana's eyes and blushing even redder. "Then I'll just have to call you babe more often then, huh?"

Dani bit her lip, smiling shyly at her girlfriend. She could get used to this. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the short chapter.**

**These next few chapters are going to basically build up Dantana's relationship. Plus at one point they shall get sexy. ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I know it wasn't much, but review maybe? Or you can send me a PM :) Also, follow me on Twitter please at BrittzandTana :) Tweet me that you read this, and I'll follow you back :)**

**So, I was just thinking... WDCT/Rebirth readers are called Dreamers... I wonder if there's a name for NLMG readers... I guess that would be hard.**

**Loooool**

**Goodnight my loves! There will possibly maybe be another NLMG update tonight but DONT SET YOUR HOPES TOO HIGH! Please review :)**


	24. Twenty-Four

**A/N: I believe this is a really important step in this specific relationship, and it might seem unnecessary, but I'm gonna try to tie it in later. #songs**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW!**

**I added some messages to some guest reviewers from the update I posted forty minutes ago lol, so if you're one of them, check the bottom of the A/N :P**

* * *

Dani found herself scribbling words down on a loose leaf sheet of paper during her fourth period class. She was bored as hell, because she had already finished the class's assignment, and she really just wanted to leave so she could go to lunch and stare across the room at Santana.

It was stupid really, because Dani and Santana could be having lunch together, but there was some sort of silent agreement between them that they ate lunch apart. It wasn't really describable. Actually, she was hoping to change that agreement soon. Maybe after winter break, which started in a week, they could switch up how they had lunches. Maybe they could have it together somewhere; the auditorium or something.

She wasn't planning on suggesting that to her girlfriend anytime soon. Sure, they were far ahead of what Dani thought they would ever be at in terms of their relationship, but she wasn't going to push Santana any further than she already had.

Looking down at the words she had written, her expression darkened. She crumpled the paper and stuffed it in her pocket. She had a really bad habit of scribbling her thoughts as she thought them, but not as she thought them. They came out in lyrics, and formed all of the songs that she had written and never shown anyone.

She kept them all under her bed. But not just sitting there. Her bed was one of the ones with space under it, so if someone rolled under it, they would look up and see the support boards of her bed frame. Stuffed in between the mattress and one of those boards, were stacks and stacks of papers, filled with words and lyrics. Things that had poured out of her without her even realizing it.

It was a side of Dani that she wasn't sure she liked. All of her feelings came out, even ones she hadn't known she had. Hatred, anger... things she tried not to feel too strongly. Luckily, there weren't many people that brought it out in her, but apparently, her mother had been one. After she got kicked out of her house, she found words appearing on paper that displayed how she'd been feeling in such an elegant, musical way.

It was a gift, she knew, but it wasn't something easy to use publicly. She'd tried to write normal songs, but really, she couldn't. They had to be filled with emotion, her emotion.

Of course, not all of her songs were dark. Especially as of late, when her emotions were mostly on the up side. She found herself recently writing songs of love and joy, but they were still things she didn't want to show to other people. They were so raw, her songs. She didn't want someone to see that much of her.

And there lay her problem, she knew. She was trying so hard to have Santana be open to her and move past her problems, but Dani was a pretty sealed book. Sure, Santana knew about her past with her mom, and about her sexuality and some of the problems in her life, but Dani didn't open all of her feelings to her. She didn't tell her how happy being with her made her, she didn't tell her that she felt herself falling faster than she felt possible.

Which were the exact things she wanted to hear Santana say. But who was she to expect those things said to her, when she wasn't brave enough to say them to Santana?

Brave. That song they sang for sectionals. That's what got Santana to really decide to be brave. Dani ran the lyrics over in her head as she sat in her class, waiting for the final minutes of class to pass so she could leave. Maybe she should start being more brave as well.

Walking into the cafeteria, her paper lunch bag in hand, Dani felt her eyes drift over to a certain Latina who was talking and laughing with the Glee kids. Her eyes lingered there as she thought. Santana was currently the thing in her life that was making her most happy. She had hated the idea of coming to Lima, but Santana had made it worth it. Honestly, now she was dreading going back to LA.

Feeling her stomach twist up, she pushed such thoughts away and found herself sitting down with her senior friends at their table. She had to do something about this feeling she was having. She needed to do something to open up to Santana more, but how?

Her hand drifted to her pocket, fingering with the crumpled paper in her pocket. Her songs. Santana had wanted to see them, right?

Well, maybe now was the right time to show her.

For the rest of the day, Dani felt herself getting nervous. During theater, she'd asked Santana if she could come over, and the Latina had happily said yes. Unfortunately, her songs were under her bed, which meant that she somehow how to get them out of there.

Basically, she skipped her last two classes to get the songs, put them in her car and then go back to school for Glee, so that Santana had no idea.

Glee was spent celebrating about sectionals, and pepping them up for regionals, which from what Dani heard, was a whole different level. They were up against some team called The Warblers, who were apparently the team to beat this year. Santana didn't seem nervous though. She said that the team was full of a bunch of preppy gay guys and that their lack of _real_ femininity would cause them to lose. Although Dani wasn't sure if Santana's assumptions were generally correct, she didn't find herself worried about it. They were good, they would beat them.

On their way home, Dani found herself being oddly quiet, and she knew that Santana would pick up on it. And just like she knew, halfway through the ride, Santana asked, "Something on your mind, babe?"

Dani bit her lip, not sure what to say. She composed her thoughts, before saying slowly, "Remember that song I played for you the other weekend on the guitar?"

Santana nodded.

"Well, I have the perfect lyrics to go with it," Dani breathed out, hoping that some of her nerves would leave with the carbon dioxide.

Santana gave her a sideways glance. "That's cool. What are they about?"

"Love, I think," Dani answered with a shrug. "Maybe falling in love. I wrote them a couple of weeks ago."

Santana didn't say anything.

"You can... you can read them if you want," Dani added, her voice barely audible. "Maybe some of the other ones, too."

Santana gave the blue-haired girl a surprised look that Dani could see even while staring straight ahead to drive. "Why? Are you sure?"

Dani shook her head, she wasn't sure. "Santana, I've been trying so hard to get _you_ to be brave, but I realized that I'm not being brave."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that asked me to be your girlfriend, and for us to try dating. You took me out on our first date, not the other way around," Santana reminded her, sounding confused.

"It's not that," Dani argued, shaking her head and trying to think of a way to explain it. "It's like the little things. I don't know. But my songs are my emotions, Santana. You can't have me, if you don't read them. It's not possible."

"Okay," Santana replied in a quiet voice.

They drove in silence until they got to Santana's house. Dani grabbed her songs before following Santana inside. This was it. Santana was going to be the first person to read any of her songs.

When they reached Santana's room, Dani found herself sitting on her normal spot on the Latina's bed. She looked down at the sheets of paper in her hand. Some of them were from years before. Some of them were stained with tears. These were all of her emotions that she had never shown anyone.

"Here," Dani finally said to Santana, who was sitting across from her. She passed her the papers.

_SSS_

Santana had no idea what to expect. Dani had sounded so closed off, and the Latina had no idea what was in the songs that would make her act like that.

When she started to read some of the lyrics, she found herself smiling. Even at the sad ones. It wasn't big things. Santana could tell where Dani had been in her life when she wrote each one, because she already knew the big things about Dani. It was the little things, like the swell of joy she felt at doing something, or the rage she kept hidden when her mom did certain things.

Santana disagreed with what Dani had said. She could have had Dani without knowing these little things, but something about it felt intimate. Normally, that would have scared the shit out of her, but not it just made her feel happy. That's it. She was happy.

Dani was watching her carefully, she could feel her dark eyes burning into her. Carefully, Santana set the stack of papers aside and looked up at her girlfriend, moving in suddenly and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Dani returned it slowly, and when the pulled apart, Santana found herself laying down on her bed and pulling Dani down with her.

They were close, their faces mere inches apart and their bodies practically molded together, despite their clothing. "Thank you," Santana whispered out. She liked this closeness. A lot.

"For what?" Dani asked, even though Santana was sure that she knew damn well just what.

"Showing me those lyrics."

"I just... I felt like I should be opening up to you, since I'm trying so hard to get you to open up to me," Dani whispered.

Santana closed the gap between their faces again with a soft kiss. "I'm glad you did, babe," she whispered against Dani's lips.

They laid there for a while, their eyes closed and bodies closer as their lips hovered over one another's. It would look weird to anyone else, but to them it felt good, natural.

What was unexpected was when Santana heard the door downstairs open and then close. It was such an unnatural sound to hear when Dani and Santana were both already together in the house, that Santana physically jumped and gasped at the sound. She sat up quickly, and Dani rolled over and sat up.

"Mija?" came Maribel's voice. Santana sighed. It was her mom, but why?

Santana cracked open her door. "In my room, Mami! What are you doing here so early?"

"The night was going slow, so they put half of the nurses on call," her Mami called back. "Why don't you come down here, mija, and we can have dinner!"

"Uhh," Santana looked back at her girlfriend, sitting on her bed with wide eyes. "Dani is over."

"Oh she is? She can have dinner with us too!" Maribel exclaimed. Santana looked at Dani with an apologetic look.

"Wanna have dinner with us? Mami is a rocking cook, so you'll for sure like it," Santana told her.

"Why not?" Dani agreed, a slight smile on her face as she stood up. "But you're going to have to keep from staring at me and kissing me throughout the whole thing, so if you can't handle it, then I should go."

Santana scowled. The girl was such a tease. "I think I can handle myself."

"I hope so," Dani countered, quirking up a sexy eyebrow before heading downstairs. Santana let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Her girlfriend was such a freaking tease and she loved it.

* * *

**Geez when are they finally to get all of this sexual tension over with?! ;)**

**Did I write a 1,600 word chapter in half an hour? I believe the answer is yes. What is life.**

**Please review :) Or you can send me a PM :) Also, please follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana.**

**Guest who said you could be "Never let me go-ers", that was cute and made me smile haha :)**

**Guest who said you fangirl over my stories, I fangirl over you fangirling over my stories :)**

**Guest who said my updates are one of the things you look forward to most everyday, all the review you lovely people give me are the things I look forward to most everyday, and I'm glad to make you happy :)**

**Goodnight for real this time :) I love you all :) You are all beautiful just the way you are, just thought I'd remind you :)**


	25. Twenty-Five

**A/N: Short chapter. Kinda fluffy, filler-y.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee!**

**PLEASE enjoy, favorite, follow and REVIEW! 200th reviewer gets a shoutout, don't forget ;)**

* * *

Dani was a little nervous. Sure, she'd already met Santana's mom, but it was brief. And even if the older Latina wouldn't have any idea of Dani's real relationship with Santana, she still felt like she had to make some sort of amazing impression. If Santana's mom didn't like her, Dani would probably be devastated.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez," Dani greeted with a smile.

"Ay, call me Maribel please. Do you go by Danielle or Dani?" Maribel asked as she bustled through the kitchen grabbing foods. Santana came into the room, seating herself in a barstool at the edge of the kitchen.

"Dani is fine," Dani answered with a smile, sitting in the barstool next to Santana's.

"I recall Santana saying a little bit about you. You're a senior, si?" Maribel asked. Dani nodded her confirmation. "And you're in that Glee Club with her?"

"Yes, I am."

"I wish I could have come to see your sectionals performance, mija. Some of the other nurses said they saw it and it was amazing. When is your regionals?" Maribel asked.

"Um, I think it's in January," Santana answered. "After Christmas Break."

"Maybe me and your Papi can take a day off and come see it," Maribel suggested.

"Well if you're gonna do that, you might as well wait and take a day off for nationals, because they're going to be in New York and we are going to _kill_ it. We're going to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year," Santana promised her mom with a grin.

Dani had heard all about Vocal Adrenaline in Glee Club. Everyone was always ranting about how stupid they were or something. All Dani knew was that they were an amazing show choir from Carmel High that apparently had like six nationals wins in a row, and had crushed the New Directions their regionals last year. This year, though, they weren't zoned for the same regionals, so Glee had extra time to prepare to beat them.

"Too bad you lost a few members last year. Brittany, for one, she was a beautiful dancer," Maribel commented.

Dani's eyes immediately snapped over to Santana, who flinched. "Mami," she muttered, before saying a few other things in Spanish that Dani didn't understand. Maribel gave Santana was sounded like an apology.

"Well nonetheless," Maribel piped up in English, "I'm sure you all will win at nationals this year!"

"Yeah, because we have Dani. She's the best singer in there," Santana commented, flashing Dani a sweet smile that Dani couldn't help but return.

"No, we'll win because everyone is going to work their butts off for it," Dani argued, partly to be modest, but she was also worried that she might not be in Lima for nationals. There was a very good chance that she'd be back in LA, and she didn't have to heart to say it to Santana in front of her mom.

They made polite conversation while Santana's mom cooked. Then they sat around the table to eat, and Dani had no idea what the hell she was eating, but it tasted like heaven, so she was good with it. "This is _really_ good," Dani commented, before stuffing her face with more of the food.

"Pig," Santana joked. Dani glared at her, but found their eyes locking. She quickly tore them away. No way was it going to be Dani's fault if Santana's mom found out that they were together and did something horrible like kick Santana out. That was not going to be on her conscious.

"So, Dani, do you have a boyfriend?" Maribel asked in a chit-chat sort of way. Dani tried not to choke on her food as she awkwardly swallowed it.

"Uh, no," she answered.

"Why not? There are plenty of nice boys at McKinley," Maribel commented. Dani's eyes were a little wide as she glanced at Santana, who unhelpfully shrugged. In about two seconds, Dani used her eyes to ask Santana if she could tell her mom that she was gay, and the response she got from Santana's eyes seemed like a "go for it".

"I uh, I'm not into guys," Dani told the older Latina carefully.

Maribel looked surprised. "Oh really? Huh. Well alright, to each their own, I guess."

Dani and Santana exchanged another quick glance, before they both looked down at their food and began to suddenly have too much in their mouths for conversation.

After the dinner, Dani thanked Maribel, but said she had to go. Santana walked her outside, and once they were both outside of the house with the door closed, Dani finally let out her shaky breath. "That was horrifying."

"Babe, it actually went well," Santana insisted.

"I was still scared out of my wits," Dani grumbled. Santana stepped forward and carefully wrapped her arms around the other girl. Dani sighed and relaxed into the Latina's arms. This was comfortable. Almost too comfortable, actually. Dani had a feeling that she should be more careful in this relationship, keep her heart safer and whatnot, but she couldn't. Not when Santana smelled so intoxicating, and not when she gave hugs like this.

"Don't worry about it," Santana whispered out, before pulling back. She placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Dani returned with a sweet smile.

_SSS_

Santana watched as Dani walked down to her car and then got in to drive it the short distance to her house. Sighing, a dreamy smile on her face, she walked back inside. As soon as she saw her mom doing dishes though, she wiped the look off of her face entirely.

"So, she's a lesbian?" Maribel asked instantly.

"Yeah," Santana answered with a shrug, before adding defensively, "Brittany was bi."

"Don't get defensive, Santana, it was just a question. Like I said to Dani, to each their own. If they choose to—"

"It's not a choice," Santana snapped, a little too quickly.

Maribel quirked an eyebrow up at her daughter. "What do you mean, mija?"

"Dani and my friend Kurt are both gay, Mami. It's not something they chose, they were born that way. Alright?" Santana asked. When she eventually came out, she didn't want her mom to think it was something she chose.

"Alright," Maribel agreed, giving her daughter a weird look.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, Mami," Santana said. Her mom nodded, and the younger girl hurried upstairs. Inside her room, she stripped off her clothes and turned the shower on. Stepping under the hot water, she sighed. How much easier would life be if she knew how her family would react to the information that she was gay? A lot easier.

She pushed thoughts of that problem away, though, and let thoughts of her gorgeous girlfriend creep up on her instead. It wasn't an question if Dani was sweet and beautiful and funny and well... amazing. It also wasn't a question that Santana was falling for Dani, fast and hard. She knew that she shouldn't be. It should at least be slower. But every time she merely looked at the girl, she fell a little bit more. But she knew what was happening at the end of the school year. She didn't need to be reminded of the fact that her girlfriend was currently the subject of a custody battle and that whichever way the battle fell, she would be going back to LA. She didn't need to be reminded that after that, it was unlikely that they'd live in the same location until after Santana's senior year. That was a long time to ask someone to wait for you.

When Santana realized that she had begun to cry in the shower, she turned off the water and toweled off. She needed to stop thinking of such depressing things. She was dating a beautiful, perfect girl who she was falling in love with. That in itself was a good thing, so why should she have to focus on the bad things as well?

Sighing, she dressed and went back into her room. She only just then noticed Dani's stack of songs on her bed. Carefully, the Latina gathered them up and texted her girlfriend.

**To Dani- Babe, you left all your songs here ):**

**From Dani- I'll pick them up from you tomorrow or something (: I'm really tired, babe, I think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight! Xx**

**To Dani- Good night, baby. Xoxo**

Santana carefully moved the stack of paper to her side table and then turned off her light before falling into her soft bed. Wrapping herself tightly in the blankets, she let the scent that could only be described as Dani wrap around her as well and lull her into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter will be MUCH more interesting, if you know what I mean ;)**

**You like? Hehe, please review or send me a PM with your thoughts! Also, follow me on Twitter at BrittzandTana :)**

**All you angst lovers, don't worry, the angst in this story is definitely not over.**

**Wanna hear a funny story?! I'll tell you one, and you all should tell me some, because I'm in the mood to hear some funny stories hehe.**

**One of my friends a few months back needed to get a ride home from school after her rehearsal or something, so she needed to call a cab, right? So after lunch, she calls the cab place so that it would be at the school at the end of the day, but after lunch, we all go to the bathroom and like fix our hair and makeup because yeah we weird.**

**So we're all in the bathroom, and she's on the phone with some lady, trying to get her ride set up. And like she walks into a stall, and then she like starts going to the bathroom. And she puts the cab place on speaker phone, because she had to get the school address. So then she comes out of the stall, with the phone on speaker, and flushes the toilet.**

**Meanwhile, like five of us have just been standing there talking in hushed voices and laughing because like what the heck? And then, right she's standing at the sink now and the toilet just flushed, and we hear the lady at the other end of the line just like "Umm are you in a bathroom?" and we all just started laughing like so hard omg and my friend took the lady off speaker and finished the call all quickly or whatever but omg it was so funny**

**Okay maybe that wasn't as funny as I thought but whateves. Your turn. Tell me funny stories :P :D**

**Goodnight my loves! Please review :3**


End file.
